


Finding Your Place in the World

by Koko91



Series: The Redheaded Witch [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bratting, Childbirth, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Domme, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hormones, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Mutual Pining, No Wincest, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Sigils, Sub Dean, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko91/pseuds/Koko91
Summary: What else could be happening right now? The Winchester twins are coming and Caeley's world is about to implode on itself. How are you supposed to survive all of these changes? Sometimes, all you can do is hang on for the ride and hope everything works out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Redheaded Witch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Changes

Caeley couldn’t help but hum as she worked. The nursery was _finally_ done and set up for the twins. She knew that it could happen any day now, it was just a matter of time now that she was over eight months pregnant. She wasn’t happy about the timing, not at all. Ezekiel was still living inside her lover, Castiel was missing, his grace gone, and Dean was becoming more stressed by the moment. The only person in her life right now that continued to remain the same was Kevin, so she made sure to continue to take care of the young man. She knew that she was probably the only reason that he was as well fed as he was. He had even started to help her with the garden and animals as her pregnancy had progressed. She had laughed as he had grown as attached to Freddie as their wayward angel had.

“Hey sweetheart, how’s it coming?” Dean knocked on the open door of the nursery.

The witch looked up from where she was storing away blankets and clothing. “Nesting is in full swing,” she answered with a smile.

The hunter gave her a grin. He moved across the room to press a kiss to her temple. “You see Sammy?”

She frowned. “Not for a while.” She watched him for a moment. The man had been disappearing more and more recently, usually returning with the excuse of a shopping trip or beer run. “Should I be worried?” She knew that she should be, but she was wondering if the elder Winchester knew something that she didn’t.

Green eyes met blue. He couldn’t help cupping her cheek, the physical contact soothing them both. “I’m sure it’s nothing,” ignoring the fact that they both knew it was an obvious lie. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and gave her a smile before heading back out and down the hall.

She frowned after the man. Caeley knew something was going to happen soon, she just wasn’t sure what it was going to be. Folding the last blanket into the closet, she reached for the mug of tea that was never far out of her grasp recently. She frowned as she took in the empty cup, sighing at the thought of heading down the hall all the way to the kitchen. At least she only had to climb a stair or two, as the twins certainly took up a lot of room. She gave Kevin a smile as they passed in the hall and she meandered into the kitchen, finding her lover on the phone.

“You got your mojo?”

She perked up at that, Dean looking up at her as she entered. _‘Castiel?’_ she mouthed, unable to help the burst of happiness when the Winchester nodded.

“And you’re okay with that?” He looked concerned. “Cass -” He must have been cut off. “What?” His eyebrows furrowed. “Uh… yeah, why?” Then green eyes widened and her empathy noted the fear that flooded through the tall man, setting off all of the alarm bells she possessed. “What?” Nothing else was said before Dean ended the call, his eyes wide and staring.

“Dean?” she asked carefully, placing her mug on the table. “Talk to me?”

His fists clenched as he thought. He needed a plan. Something. He looked up at the female. He needed to keep her safe first, then he could worry about everything else after. “I need you to lock yourself in our bedroom. Ward the door with everything you can think of. Do not come out for anything unless it’s Kevin or me telling you it’s okay.”

She narrowed her eyes. This had to be what she had been getting the warnings about. “What happened? Talk to me. I can help.”

“No. I’m not putting you at risk.” He wrapped his hands around her biceps, both to hold her stable and to help his own emotions stabilize.

“At least tell me what I’m warding against.”

He took a deep, gulping breath, almost dreading her response to this. He knew her feelings about how things were handled. “The angel inside of Sam, he’s not Ezekiel. Cass just told me. Ezekiel died when the angels fell. We don’t know who it is.”

She returned his grip, looping her fingers into his waistband to pull him in close enough that her belly touched his. She took in a shuddering breath at the implications. “Dean, where’s Sam now?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to get Kevin to help me with a spell to see if there’s a way I can talk to Sam without whoever this bastard is listening in. If you can come up with something, let me know. Otherwise, I don’t want you out of that room. I need you and the boys safe.”

Caeley nodded, knowing there was no arguing with the man and this was one of the rules she wouldn't push him on. “Before I go…” She reached one hand up, locking her fingers into his short hair and pulling him down to her level. The kiss was desperate with an edge of begging. The man used his grip on the woman to pull her in closer, both not wanting to let her go and needing her safe. She didn’t move far away as they broke apart. “Don’t you dare make me raise these children alone. I want both of their fathers as well as Uncle Kevin and Uncle Castiel if his feathery ass decides to show up to help. Deal?”

He couldn’t help the twitch of his lips. “Deal. Now, go.”

She gave him one more kiss before disappearing down the hall. She locked the door behind her, shutting the room that the three of them shared away from the rest of the world. To help keep her thoughts from spinning out of control, she used her phone and the speakers she had purchased when she had first moved into the bunker to fill the space with sound. Using a piece of chalk and the studies that she had completed, she worked to cover the old wooden door and surrounding wall with sigils: signs for protection, lockpick-proofing, purification of intent for anyone who touched the door, as well as others. Some were incredibly elaborate, others very simple and she lost herself to the process. Every so often, she had to pause and take a seat, her back aching and cramping moving through her belly. It usually went away with some deep breathing, but she kept an eye on it in the back of her mind. She sometimes took a break to pray at her altar, asking for the gods to look after her men and loved ones. She asked for them to keep an eye on Sam, to keep him safe against this angel that had lied to them and used him. She asked for them to protect Castiel, wherever he currently found himself to be. She asked for them to help Dean and Kevin in their search. Most of all, she asked for them all to be brought back to her, safe and sound.

A knock at the door broke her out of her prayers. Her empathic senses reached out, recognizing the familiar emotions of her older lover. She smiled faintly as a tendril of magic popped the door open for him.

“Hey, Cae.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, feeling his muscles relax automatically as he entered the space. The familiar scent of his girl bringing the reaction out in him without a thought. He shut the door behind him, closing themselves into a world of their own just for a moment. “How goes it?”

“Did you see the back of the door?” she murmured, going through the motions of giving her thanks to each god represented on her altar.

He hadn’t looked. When he turned around, there didn’t seem to be a square inch of the wood or surrounding wall that wasn’t covered in chalk. “I guess you took what I said to heart,” he murmured. He wrapped his arms around the redhead’s shoulders from behind, tucking his nose in under her ear in a similar motion to what she would do when looking for comfort.

She leaned back into his grasp, wrapping her hands around his arms to encourage him. “Has Kevin been able to find something?”

“He says that he’s close. Told me to stop hovering and give him a few minutes.”

“Sounds like Kevin.” Another cramp pulled through her, causing her to stiffen and close her eyes.

Dean didn’t miss anything. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Cramping. I’m keeping an eye on it.” She leaned her head back against his shoulder, seeking out his scent as well. She hoped that it wasn’t the beginnings of labor like she thought it was and that it was just the babies settling. But it wasn’t often that she was wrong. The fact that this had been going on for hours wasn’t helping the situation.

He watched her for a moment, wondering if he needed to call her out on something. She had been better about being honest with him, so he decided to leave it for now. “I gave Kevin his few minutes. If you need me, you know how to grab me. Stay in here, no matter what,” he ordered. He pressed another kiss to her forehead before disappearing back out into the hallway, the door shut and locked behind him.

Caeley didn’t do well with waiting, not when everything in her was slowly changing to tell her that things weren’t okay. She sometimes sat down on the end of the bed for merely a moment before her emotions and cramping pushed her to stand up again, pacing back and forth across the room. She was going into labor, she knew this for sure. She also knew that things were going horribly wrong outside of the room. The witch just wasn’t sure what she could do to help. She couldn’t stop Sam or whomever was inside of him, not with the fact that the tall hunter still wore the bracelet that she had given him. While she was stronger at containing grace with the testing she had done against Castiel -

Her head shot up until it dropped as she had to stop with a particularly harsh cramp, forcing herself to breath. Dean had told her that the angel had needed to heal, that helping Sam helped the angel as well. She _could_ help if she could get there in time, and as long as she could concentrate through the cramping.

Dean was going to kill her.

She moved as quickly as she could down the hall, stabilizing herself with a hand against the wall as she went. She knew that she needed to get to the library. If she was going to be of any help, she needed to be there. She passed the open door of a storeroom, looking inside out of habit. “Dean!” she cried.

The hunter grumbled at the call, putting a hand to his head. “God damn, he hits hard.”

“Come on, sit up for me,” she murmured. She couldn’t bend to help him. He listened to her almost on autopilot, allowing her to use pure magical force to squash his headache. Caeley could see the moment he realized that she was out of the room, his gaze narrowing into a glare. “Yell at me later. Get to the library. Now.” He was gone before she could finish speaking.

She could hear Dean yell. She could hear Kevin scream.

The witch came around the corner and could do nothing but collapse on her knees, clutching at the door jamb, tears falling as her mouth opened in a silent scream of her own. She watched her younger lover pin his brother without touching him, but he didn’t have to do anything to her. Her own emotions and pain held her in place just fine. “S-Sam?” she whispered.

His large hand dropped the body of the prophet to the wood floor, the usually warm brown gaze now burnt out holes from the smiting. Cold hazel eyes looked back towards where she had collapsed on the steps to the library. “There is no more Sam.” He turned his gaze to where he had Dean pinned to the column. “But I played him convincingly, I thought.” He turned away from the two, looking over the table.

Whomever was talking, and it wasn’t Sam, was being honest. She tried to focus, she really did. Her hands twitched against the door jamb to form her barriers to keep the angel contained, but she had nothing to give. All she could do was stare and cry.

“How - How did you -” Dean’s breath was choking in his chest, not allowing him to speak.

“I heard you talk with Kevin Tran tonight,” he answered, his voice cold and extremely formal. They could only watch as he gathered up the angel tablets in a backpack, zipping it closed before he turned back to face the older hunter. “Alter a sigil, even the slightest,” he held up a hand with green coloring his skin, Dean reacting to it so Caeley could only assume it was what they had used to paint the sigil he had been talking about earlier, “alter the spell.” He cast a glance at the woman on the floor then back at Dean. “Sorry about Kevin. But ultimately, it’s for the best. I did what I had to.” He kneeled beside the prophet’s body, ignoring the sobbing that was coming from his vessel’s lover as he placed a small, yellow card on the man’s chest. The angel stood and stared at the hunter, saying nothing then turning and leaving.

Caeley couldn’t help it. “Sam, please!” she cried. He didn’t even cast a glance at her, walking past her with a stiff back and walk that she had never seen, affirming that the angel had hid from her this entire time. The pain from him walking away was so much more than the contraction that hit her, clear fluids dripping down her legs beneath her linen dress.

As the door to the bunker slammed shut with a solid bang, Dean fell to the floor, no longer pinned up by the creature’s power. He could only murmur Kevin’s name, tears falling as he found himself unable to move.

Another contraction slammed into her and she bit her lip, making sure she didn’t cry out as tears fell in a combination of pain, loss, and sorrow. She needed to get to the shower room. She was set up to go through labor there. She needed to move. Once this contraction passed, she needed to move. They were coming fast though, already only minutes apart and hitting hard. Breathing harshly, she used the door jamb to lift herself to her feet. She would take this slow, stopping whenever she needed to. The redhead took in the puddle that was her waters. She would need to clean that up too. A whine escaped her lips as she pushed herself to start walking.

The sound of someone moving caught his attention. Sam had left. Kevin was dead. Who was still here? The high pitched whine was familiar, but he had never heard that voice in pain before. Who…? Caeley? Why was Caeley in pain? He forced himself to look away from the body, standing to find the woman. She wasn’t in the library or the war room. He had to catch himself as he almost slipped on the steps; someone had spilled something… a lot of something… That’s when his brain clicked back on. With what had happened, the woman would have come found him. There was a reason for her not to. But she had been cramping, nesting, now there was the spill on the stairs… The woman was in labor… Son of a bitch.

She was just down the hall when he found her, looping an arm around her waist and helping guide her down to the shower room. “I’m sorry,” she told him over and over. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve got you,” was the only response he gave her. It was horrible timing, but there was nothing they could do. They had no say when it came to the boys coming into the world.

“They’re going to come fast,” she warned him. “I don’t know if you want to try calling Castiel. He’s the only one who could make it in time.”

He let her rest on the floor against the side of the bathtub, kneeling beside her as she breathed through another contraction. He remembered reading through any material he could get his hands on when it came to coaching someone through labor: the closer the contractions were together, the sooner the babies were going to come. He pulled out his phone, willing to give it a try. “Any idea how long we have?” He frowned as the call went straight to voicemail, the same thing occurring on the second try.

She gripped at his leg to give herself something solid to hold onto, breathing through her teeth. “Less than an hour. You might want to grab the kit.” What she didn’t say was that it was the kit that Sam had prepared for the home birth.

“It’s already in here. It’s been in here for a few weeks, remember?” He pulled the bag of medical supplies from the shelf along with the stack of towels. Recalling what they had talked about, he moved to fill the tub partway with warm water.

She gave a breathless laugh through the tears that hadn’t stopped. “I’m pretty sure that I’m lucky that I remember my own name sometimes,” she replied. She was quiet for a bit as the tub filled, allowing him to concentrate on one thing at a time. Once that was done, she started pulling at her clothing, knowing that she needed them out of the way. There was no need for modesty when it was just the two of them.

Once she was undressed, covered only by a large towel as it helped her feel a bit better, Dean leaned against the side of the tub, allowing the witch to lean against his chest between his legs, her hands holding onto his thighs to squeeze with every contraction, helping him to keep track. They were getting harder on her body and he knew instinctively that the twins were going to be born soon. The two were quiet except for when she would cry out in pain and he would do his best to soothe her with murmured words and light touches, drawing invisible designs up and down her arms and across her collarbones. Neither of them could bring themselves to speak, unfortunately unable to find much joy in the occasion. Maybe it would occur later, but not right now.

Breathing heavily, Caeley rested her head back against his shoulder again. “It’s time,” she told him. The contractions weren’t stopping and she knew that the time to push was now.

The original plan had been for Sam to deliver and Dean to physically support her, but that wasn’t possible now, not with half the team in the wind. “Come on, in the tub.” He scooped her up, placing the woman carefully in the bath. The walls would physically support her and he would be able to deliver his children. Once she was in, he stripped off his boots, jeans, and flannel, climbing in as well.

While the woman had helped others give birth, she had never done it herself. She now understood why they had cursed at their lovers, though with the current situation, she had merely cursed in general, unable to say even one negative word about either of the fathers of her children. She had heard the process of giving birth described as wonderful and beautiful, and it was, but she would also have to say that it was painful and she couldn’t wait for it to be over. Caeley was so thankful to Dean and couldn’t help but love him even more through every second of the process. He reminded her to breathe, handled all of the bodily fluids easily, and saw her at her worst. She wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted to fuck her again, having witnessed what he had. He took everything in stride and delivered their children, one after another, safely.

Hours later, she cradled the two newborn boys against the bare skin of her chest as she rested in their bedroom, one blonde and one brunette. She was surprised to not see one red hair in sight. “I guess the Winchester blood was thicker than the McDonough blood this time,” she murmured, leaning against the headboard of their bed. Both of them had been fed and were sound asleep. She couldn’t help but wonder what colors their eyes would be, both currently sporting the customary blue eyes of newborns.

Dean finished dragging one of the cribs into their room, feeling better having the boys with them with the current situation. “There’s a reason we told you to give them our name,” he retorted. They were small enough they could share one crib for the moment. He would bring in the other one tomorrow after they caught some sleep.

She dropped her head back to look at the man. He hadn’t stopped moving. He had already cleaned up the bathroom as well as Kevin’s body while she was recovering. The witch had been focusing on her magic to help her body heal quickly, knowing that she needed to. She didn’t have the luxury of six weeks that a normal person did. She needed to be healed completely within the next few days if her intuition was correct, and able to move easily in the next couple of hours. But if Dean didn’t stop for a moment, he wasn’t going to start healing either. The only time he had held the boys was during the delivery and cleaning them. Afterwards, he had handed them straight back to her and hadn’t touched them since. She worried that he would unconsciously blame them for the situation, attaching negative emotions to the two tiny creatures they had created together. “Dean, mo grá,” she called, pulling out the Irish pet name she only used for him.

That got his attention automatically. It wasn’t often that she used pet names. He turned from the closet where he was fixing some blankets that really didn’t need to be fixed. “Yeah?”

“Take off your t-shirt and come here.”

“Cae, I don’t care how good your magic is at healing you. We’re not having sex right now.” Even he had times where he didn’t want it.

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t tell you to take off your pants. Just your shirt. Now, come over here.”

He dropped the aforementioned fabric over the back of the desk chair before settling into the bed beside the redhead, rolling his eyes as he went. He was surprised when she then settled both children against his bare chest, the two tiny boys remaining fast asleep. It took him a moment to react, but Dean carefully leaned back against the headboard and pillows. Unable to help himself, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of each head, absorbing their smell. Such a simple thing and he found the pain in his chest easing just a bit, just enough that it was slightly easier to breathe.

Seeing him relax some, she pulled the blanket up to cover them, not bothering to pull on clothing. She rested on her belly, her arms crossed under her chin as she watched her lover simply stare at the children in his arms. Her lips quirked into a gentle smile without her permission. They would lay Kevin to rest when morning came, but that was a few hours away. She would take at least this time to help the hunter try and rest.

“I know that we had decided on names, but did we decide on which one gets which name?” he asked, his voice barely above a murmur. He was slowly realizing that he was exhausted, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from their tiny faces.

“I’d like to name your child Sean, because of the spelling of the name. The other boy will be Colin.” She lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “As long as that is acceptable to you.”

Green eyes glanced over at the woman. “Do you know who’s who?”

The redhead nodded. “The brunette is your son. I hope that you will treat them both as yours. I know that both you and…” she couldn’t finish her sentence, the pain still fresh in her chest. “Both of you wanted to use ‘Dad’ but I hope that both of you will be a father to both of them.”

A muscle twitched in his jaw as his teeth ground together. He was going to get his brother back. Sam needed to be here for his son, both of their sons. Him? What was he supposed to do? He had already proven time and again that he couldn’t make good choices, now he was supposed to be a dad? That hadn’t worked out with either Emma or Ben. Why the hell would it work out this time? God damn, he was screwed.

Caeley’s eyebrows furrowed, picking up quickly on the tangle of emotions that was engulfing the man. She rolled herself to sit up, curling into the man. She pushed at him, making him sit up so she could allow him to rest against her with his head against her shoulder. She wasn’t surprised when he automatically tucked his face into her neck, hiding. He couldn’t hide the tears that fell though, the salt water warm against her skin. “I’m so sorry, mo grá,” she told him, running a hand through his hair as she held him close. She would sometimes repeat that or hum her lullaby, her voice a low murmur as they both cried. She didn’t say anything about getting Sam back. She also didn’t say anything about things being okay, because they wouldn’t be, not for a long time.

-*-

The only ones that ended up sleeping were the two babies. They did allow the witch and the hunter to stay curled up for a few hours before needing to be fed and changed. Dean took the opportunity to dress himself, heading out of the bunker. It was hard work cutting the wood and building the pyre, but he reveled in it. When he headed back inside to gather up the prophet’s body, he found Caeley dressed and waiting for him. She had the twins tucked into a sling-like wrap, holding them both against her chest.

“Stay in here,” he told her.

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. “I’m not going to let you say good-bye alone.”

He didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t say anything at all. Neither of them said anything as the fire burned, engulfing their friend. He was surprised when she took his hand, hers feeling absolutely tiny in comparison. They stood there, the redhead slowly rocking in place to sooth the babies. He didn’t believe that they knew what was going on, but had a feeling that Caeley’s magic had quite a bit to do with keeping them settled. As the fire dwindled, he wrapped his free arm around the woman, holding her close. Her hand tightened around his, trying her hardest to soothe his spirit.

They made their way back into the bunker, stopping in the library. Dean noticed the cell phone that was on the table, recognizing it as Kevin’s. Picking it up revealed a photo he had never seen: a picture of Kevin and his mother. His heart fractured again in his chest and he couldn’t take it. He took that phone and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He slammed everything off of the table onto the floor, picking up the chair for good measure and throwing that too.

The witch said nothing, knowing that he needed to bleed out some of the anger in his system. She focused her energy on her children, both of them starting to fuss at the chaos in the room. She pulled a leaf out of the hunter’s book, humming a song that he had used earlier in the night as a lullaby. The familiar refrains of “Hey Jude” left her lips as she moved to the war room, letting the man have his space.

He rested his fists on the long wooden table and forced himself to breathe. “I need to go after him.”

Caeley nodded, moving back into the library, the twins settling down again, big blue eyes blinking slowly. “Okay.” She knew there was no fighting it, there was no stopping him, and there was going to be absolutely no way that he was going to let her come with him. “What do you need?”

“I’m fine,” he lied, refusing to meet her gaze.

She could have called him out on it, but it wouldn’t help anything. Instead, she merely pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Take a shower and I’ll make you something for the road.”

She took her time, putting together a thermos full of strong coffee, just like he enjoyed it best, and several sandwiches, making sure to pack snacks she knew that he liked. She meandered back to the library, hearing the familiar sounds of him checking his guns. Then she heard something else she was familiar with, a male voice: “Dean.”

“Castiel!” she couldn’t help but exclaim. He could help! She came around the corner, holding the babies to her chest in her excitement.

He looked back towards her, giving her a nod. “Caeley.”

“Now, look at you, all suited up and back in the game,” Dean said, his voice low as he gestured at the angel.

“I came as soon as I could. I was -” Cass stopped, taking another look at the room. He noticed the destruction that neither the hunter nor the witch had been able to clean up yet. He took in the sight of the tiny newborns wrapped up against the woman’s chest. “Dean, Caeley, what happened? What’s wrong?”

The couple was silent, both gazes turned to the floor. After a moment, all three of them sat at the table in the library, walking the angel through the full story, filling in the gaps for each other when needed. They talked about the birth of the children, allowing the new uncle to hold Sean.

Looking up from the tiny baby in his arms, Castiel said the only thing he could: “Dean, I’m sorry.”

Dean pushed himself away from the table, standing up. “Yeah, well, sorry don’t pay the bills, does it? It sure as hell ain’t gonna bring Kevin back.” He bit his lip as he turned his back on everyone at the table, his jaw clenching. “We’ve got to find this son of a bitch.”

“If the angel possessing Sam isn’t Ezekiel, then who is it?” The dark haired man ran a few gentle fingers over the face of the baby in his grasp, taking in the tiny creature that his friends had created.

Cradling Colin, Caeley shrugged. “The only thing I got from him is that he seems to believe that he is doing this for a higher purpose.”

Dean turned back. “I can tell you who he is: a dead man walking.”

“Are you going to destroy him?” Cass asked, looking up at the new father.

“Damn right.”

Fear flooded the woman. “Doing that would kill Sam as well.”

“Think I don’t know that?” He barely held himself back from snapping, leaning his weight on the back of his chair. “If I don’t end Sam, and that halo burns him out and I…” He couldn’t continue, the thought of it hurting him as he shook his head, dropping it forward. “God, I was so damn stupid.” 

Castiel stood, handing the baby back to his mother. “You were stupid for the right reasons,” he told his friend.

“Yeah, like that matters.”

“It does, mo grá,” Caeley pushed, “It really does.”

“Sometimes that’s all that matters,” the angel added, walking around the table to Dean. “Listen to me,” he started. “Sam is strong. If he knew that an angel was possessing him, he could fight. He could cast the angel out.”

The hunter scoffed, standing up straight. “Maybe, but as far as I know he’s in the dark.” He shrugged, at a loss. “I don’t know how we clue him in.”

Castiel crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. “Do you remember Alfie?”

“That kid angel? Yeah? Why?”

“Before he died, he told me that demons were able to dig into his mind. Access his coding.” His gaze moved from the floor to the hunter. “We might be able to do that here.” The Winchester looked confused as he continued, but he seemed to be catching on, something the witch was left in the dark on. “We may be able to bypass the angel and talk directly to Sam.”

“And you think that would work?”

“I don’t know, but I think we should try.”

“Okay. Um, where do we start?”

“I believe he is referring to the current tenant in the dungeon,” the witch interjected, understanding where the conversation was going. She may not know who Alfie was, but she did know what was going on under her own roof.

“Alright, let’s go see what he knows.”

“Let me tuck the boys in bed and I’ll be ready.” She stood from the table, turning away from the two men.

Dean turned around so fast, it was a wonder he didn’t give himself whiplash, pointing a finger at his girl. “No way in hell. You’re not coming in there. I’ve managed to keep you away from him this long, I’m not breaking that now.”

She turned, raising a thin red eyebrow at the Winchester, taking on that stubborn expression that he knew meant he wasn’t going to win against her. “Are either of you truthsayers?” She nodded at the angel. “You might be able to read minds, but you can still lie through your thoughts. I will not leave the bunker, I will promise you that, but I will do anything I damn well can to save Sam and bring him home. I will face down that damn demon if that’s what it calls for and neither of you are going to stop me.” She turned to stare down the angel that was familiar to her. “You can read that god forsaken demon through me. You know that I can’t hide anything from you. You’ll be well aware of his truth and honesty.” With that said, she turned and headed down the hall with the babies. She had a bit of time before she would have to feed them again and she was going to make use of it.

“It has been said that females become more dangerous when they have young to protect,” Castiel told his human friend. “I believe that Caeley adds some truth to that statement.”

“Gee, Cass, really?” Dean sighed as he leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his chest to wait. “She was dangerous before, who knows how dangerous she could be now.”

“We are lucky that she puts protecting her loved ones above all else.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Neither you or Sam ever told me: did either of you respond to her declaration of love a few months ago? Last I knew, you were still considering its implications.”

“I don’t know, Cass. There’s kind of a lot going on right now. Hasn’t really been on my mind.” He raised his arms in an exasperated gesture as he lied. The murmured words of _‘I love you both’_ a few months ago had never been repeated and neither of the brothers had ever said it back, but it had definitely been on Dean’s mind.

Blue eyes seemed to burn as he watched the hunter, the air thick with tension, sitting for a few minutes as he read what was happening in the other man’s head. “Are you going to leave?” His voice was hushed, not wanting Caeley to hear, getting better at reading the situation.

The glare was immediate. “Don’t you god damn dare.” Dean stood to his full height, using the couple of inches he had over the angel to his advantage.

Castiel wasn’t fooled. “You aren’t poison, Dean.”

The hunter was interrupted by quiet footsteps, the witch returning. “Are we ready, gentlemen?” She rolled up her sleeves. She was glad to be fitting back into her pre-maternity clothing, having lost weight during her pregnancy due to her stomach never settling and now her magic was currently forcing her body to heal at an extremely unnatural rate. She may have been better off seeing a doctor for medications, but had refused to take the risk, wanting to stay off of the grid. She stopped quickly, her empathy reading the anger and uncomfortable emotions in the room. “Is there something I missed?”

Dean straightened his plaid flannel, stepping away from his best friend. “It’s nothing,” he lied, ignoring the fact that she would pick up on it. “Let’s get this done. We need to stop by the infirmary first.” Leading the way, he believed that he had something that would make the demon talk. Once that was done, the men entered the dungeon first, keeping Caeley behind them.

The King of Hell did not appear surprised to see them. “Hello, boys.” He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the petite female that followed them in. “Ah, so I finally have been deemed important enough to meet the Winchester’s woman. It’s a pleasure.” He inclined his head in greeting.

“Crowley. I’ve heard about you, not necessarily pleasant things.” She crossed her arms as she stood back out of reach. “My name is Caeley. I hope we’ll get along.”

Despite the whirlwind of thoughts, the hunter still did not want the woman in contact with the demon so he stepped in front of her, drawing the Scot’s attention. “Here’s the deal: you’re going to tell us how to hack an angel, and I’m going to give you some of the good stuff.” He held up a syringe full of the King’s recent addiction. “Human blood, fresh from the tap.” He slapped at his arm. “Word is you’re jonesing for it.”

“Please,” the king rolled his eyes. “I’ll pass.”

“What do you want then?” Castiel asked as Dean tucked the syringe away and out of sight.

“For starters, a massage,” was his response. “Between the sitting and the shackles, the body gets a little stiff.”

“Yeah, I ain’t rubbing you. God, no.” Dean scoffed.

The demon looked past the Winchester at the redhead. “How about your pretty little friend then?”

“In your dreams,” she snapped. White magic glowed in her eyes and sparks danced from her fingers from anger and frustration. Between the sleepless night, post birth hormones, and the recent events, it would be easy to set off her temper now.

“Ah, we have some bite to back up that bark, don’t we.” He gave a grin. “Get Kevin then. His tiny fists can really work wonders -”

“Kevin is dead,” Castiel stated.

Her empathy caught that Crowley seemed genuinely surprised by that fact, yet not at the same time. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

Anger rose in the angel. “Don’t pretend you care.” He moved forward towards the demon. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm, forcing him to look back at the petite witch. She was watching the demon carefully, causing him to stop and pay attention.

“I told him this was going to happen. I was the only person that tried to warn him.” He lifted his eyes to meet Castiel’s. “I told him to run.”

“From what?” Dean asked.

“You,” the king answered simply. “How many times am I going to have to say this? People in your general vicinity don’t have much of a life-span.”

Caeley felt the hunter’s eyes move to her as she felt his sadness, the same overwhelming kind that he had been experiencing since they had been in bed before laying Kevin to rest. She wanted to go to him, comfort him and remind him that nothing was going to happen to her or to him, but now wasn’t the time nor place.

“Now,” the demon continued, “I can’t teach you how to crack open an angel. It’s more… art than science, but I can do it _for_ you. All I ask for in return is a little field trip.” He gave them a grin. “I’m dying for some fresh air.” He presented his wrists. “Chains on, naturally.”

“No,” came Dean’s immediate response. He turned to leave the room, his footsteps nearly silent.

Crowley called after him. “‘No’, of course not. Because if I’m Plan ‘A’, I’m sure you have a totally viable, much better Plan ‘B’.”

The room was silent as the witch turned to look at her lover. She wished she had a different plan to offer him. She wished that she was powerful enough to break an angel. She could barely contain Castiel and he was a seraphim, not an archangel. If she removed her own limits and drained herself, she may be able to contain an archangel, but she would be out of commission afterwards. The redhead had no idea what type of angel was inhabiting Sam, so no way to prepare a way to fight back. She dropped her head back against the wall she was leaning against. She needed to dive into more research into breaking into mental barriers, but it would be too late to help the younger Winchester.

Castiel moved to follow the hunter into the hallway, leaving the witch with the demon.

“So, poppet. You’re the Winchester’s new toy.”

She raised an eyebrow, stepping away from the wall towards the table. “Are you jealous because they became tired of playing with you?”

He grinned suddenly, his eyes wide. “They? They share you? I shouldn’t be surprised. They share damn near everything.”

The redhead rolled her eyes, leaning a hip against the metal table, staying out of reach of the bound man. “It’s simply because it takes both of them to handle me,” she sassed. “Why do you think they stopped visiting you? They've been busy.”

The demon went to return the quip when he suddenly took a deep breath through his nose instead, leaning forward as if he was trying to catch a scent off of the woman. “Why do you smell like blood, darling?” He took another whiff as she simply watched him. She knew what he smelled, she just hadn’t realized that demon noses were that sensitive that he would pick up the scents of the recent birth of her sons. He gave her a nasty sort of smile, as if he had caught her doing something wrong. “Do the boys know what you have been up to?”

Caeley let out a tired sigh, as if bored. She had no reason to be upset. “Why would I know what you smell? I do not wear your nose.” She flicked her long braid over her shoulder, tossing it out of her way.

“Alright,” Dean interrupted, returning from the hallway and looping his arm around the woman’s waist to tuck her behind him and out of the demon’s sight. He was glad that she was so much smaller than him and she was completely hidden by his bulk. “We have a deal.”

“Excellent. When do we leave?”

The hunter looked uncomfortable. “As soon as I can scrounge up a ride.” Neither member of the couple missed Crowley’s confusion, especially as the Winchesters were synonymous with the Impala.

“Well, I have a vehicle.” They all turned to look at the angel when he spoke. “It stopped a few miles from here, inexplicably.”

They traded glances before Dean spoke. “Well, okay then.”

“I left lunch and coffee for you in the library,” Caeley told the men. Despite knowing the emotional mess that was going on inside of her lover, she hoped that he would take a few minutes to say goodbye to her and their children before leaving to find Sam.

The angel answered first, making sure to give her a smile. “Thank you, Caeley. I’ll come find you in a moment.”

She met his gaze and soft statement with a nod, disappearing down the hall. As she walked, she prayed. Despite the poor outcomes of yesterday, she still prayed as hard as she could, trusting her gods to know best. She prayed for everyone’s safety and for everyone to come back to her. She left her bedroom door open, the wards still in effect, moving to her children. They were awake in their shared crib, their big blue eyes wide open. “Hello, my darlings,” she greeted in a low voice, tucking her hands underneath Colin to pick him up first. Her magic and empathy were coming in very handy already for their care. She couldn’t help her smile, despite her fatigue and high running emotions. She was a mother now and seeing her little ones? Everything felt a little bit better in the world despite the circumstances of their birth.

A knock sounded behind her accompanied by quiet footsteps. Castiel took in the sight of the new mother, a little one against her chest. “You did well under the circumstances.”

“They are the reason we tried to call you,” she told him. She knew the elder brother never would. “We had planned for Sam to take care of the actual delivery and for Dean to support me physically. We knew that you were the only one that could make it if something went wrong and with Sam having disappeared, it was just the two of us.” She gently handed Colin over to his angelic uncle, making sure that he had the appropriate grip before picking up Sean. “I knew that we would be okay and that the birth would go well but we wanted to be sure, especially with everything that had just occurred.”

Blue eyes met blue eyes, sorrow and pain present in both pairs. “I’m sorry about what happened to Sam.”

She dropped her gaze, taking a deep breath to steady herself. “Colin is Sam’s and Sean is Dean’s. I will forever have a piece of each of the brothers. But it doesn’t feel like it’s enough.” She rubbed her face on her shoulder, trying to wipe away the tears. “I need them both like they are the very air I breathe.” She didn’t know why she was telling Cass this, but she felt like she needed to explain herself. She needed to be honest with herself and honest with someone else. Someone needed to know the story behind the story, and she trusted the seraphim. “I don’t know if it’s because I lost my family so long ago or it is because the brothers are absolutely everything I could ever want or need, but I know that they are mine. I will never love anyone else, not in all of my years.” She looked up at the man, seeing him just watch her. “I know that you know what I told them a few months ago, how I told them that I loved them, and that it scared them. As much as they have both tried to hide that from me, it hasn’t worked. That’s why I haven’t repeated it. It’s why my pet names for them are in Gaelic. They’ve never asked what they meant: ‘my love’ for Dean and ‘my heart’ for Sam.” Tears started to fall in earnest and she couldn’t do much to stop them as she looked down at her son in the angel’s arms, his twin in her own. “It’s why I assumed that when Sam started to pull away from me, it was _my_ fault. It wasn’t until yesterday that I understood it was the angel possessing him doing this. I thought it was Sam not being able to…” She couldn’t continue. Castiel didn’t try and comfort her, but let her settle herself which she appreciated. “Something else is about to change,” she told him. “Something in my relationship with them. And I’m not going to have any choice but to be okay with that.”

The angel looked down at the newborn in his arms. He knew that Dean was out in the hallway, listening to the conversation. He knew about the man’s thoughts. Looking over the two babies and the woman in the room with him, could the hunter really walk away from this? He knew that Caeley would never let go, not completely, but she would give the Winchester the space he wanted if that’s what he asked for, and would wait for him as long as she needed to. “You three make beautiful children,” he said. It was the only thing he could think to say that wasn’t giving away a secret.

She looked up at the man. She could feel his turmoil but left him to it. Her smile was tight and painful, tears still falling as she reached for her son, taking back Colin so she held both of the blue eyed babies. She turned her back on the angel and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She didn’t know what to do. The dark haired man walked away, pulling the door mostly closed behind him. She curled around her children, holding them close and simply crying. She cried for Kevin. She cried for Sam. She cried for what had happened to Castiel. She cried as she felt Dean walk away without saying goodbye. Then, lastly, she cried for herself, her heart shattering into thousands of pieces within her ribs.


	2. Could You?

The good thing about having two newborns was that she was busy. Her boys always needed something: a feeding, a bath, a diaper change, physical contact. When they were sleeping, there was always something to do: taking care of the animals, cleaning, reading, or trying to take care of herself. That last one was hard, but Caeley knew that she had to do that. If she didn’t, she would have nothing of herself to give to her babies. She forced herself to eat, to shower, to try and relax. Sleeping was the most difficult. She was able to calm herself, helped along by the fact that she was now able to wear Dean and Sam’s flannels again, but when she was able to sleep, she was woken quickly by dreams, and not just by the twins only sleeping a few hours at a time.

One thing she did was never leave her phone. It was always on her. It was a good thing too, for it was only a couple days later when she received a call from Castiel. She tried not to be disappointed that it wasn’t from Dean, but she was happy to hear something at all.

“Hello?” She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as worked at the stove, trying to put together something that would entice her to eat.

_ “Caeley. We got him.” _

She had to catch the phone before it ended up in the hot pan. “You have Sam? Is he okay?”

_ “The angel is still in control, but Sam is okay. We'll get him back.” _

She nodded before remembering the angel couldn’t see her. “Okay. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do. Okay?”

_ “We’ll keep you informed.” _

She took a deep breath as the call disconnected in her ear. She could worry a bit less now. Turning the stove down a bit, she couldn’t help but turn to where Colin was sitting in a bouncer, his blue eyes wide open. “They found your daddy,” she couldn’t help but tell him, unable to help tearing up. His response was to shove his fist in his mouth, but she was undeterred. “They found him.” She rested her fists on either side of the tiny humans, his twin right next to him barely awake.

Hours passed and she kept it up: taking care of her children, trying to take care of herself while she waited. She could do nothing else. She knew that if she stopped, all she would do was drive herself crazy with worry or cry until she had nothing left to give. She wasn’t sure if it was the post-partum hormones or the fact that she knew things were about to change, and not for the better in her case, and all she could do right now was  _ wait _ . The witch wasn’t good at waiting.

It was the following day when she heard something. Looking at the screen, it was Castiel again. Ignoring the painful twinge in her heart, she stepped out of the bedroom to keep the twins from waking up. “Hello?” she answered, keeping her voice low.

_ “Cae?” _

She couldn’t help the gasp, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “S-Sam? Is that really you?” He had stopped calling her by her nickname recently, making her wonder if he didn’t want her anymore.

He sighed and she could hear his exhaustion.  _ “Yeah, Cae. It’s me. For real.” _

“Where are you? Are they bringing you home? How are you? Do I need to come get you? Wait, no I -”

_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down.” _ She could hear him give a soft laugh as he stopped her verbal tirade.

“Oh, mo chroí,” she breathed, unable to help the Gaelic pet name. She pressed her free hand to her heart, the sound of his voice doing wonders to her spirit after the past couple of days. “Who’s with you?” That was an easy question.

_ “It’s just Cass and I.” _

She forced herself to take a deep breath. It was as she feared. “So he did leave.” She forced a breath into her lungs despite the pain. She had one of the brothers back just to lose the other one.

_ “Yeah. I told him he needed to. I was ready to die, Cae. He should have just let me go.” _

Caeley could hear Castiel talking in the background but couldn’t make out what he was saying. All she could hear was her pulse pounding in her ears as she slid down the wall in the hallway, her legs giving out underneath her as she collapsed to the floor. She wanted to tell him that she would have done anything to save him too if she had been there. She wasn’t ready to lose him, but she had to remind herself that she would never be ready to lose him, not even years from now when it would be his time to go. It was up to him to determine what he wanted. If he decided that he was done, then that was his choice. It was the same with them. It was up to him to decide what he wanted their relationship to be. She had decided a long time ago that she would be here if he wanted her but he needed to make that choice. She forced herself to take another few breaths, finding them incredibly unsteady and heaving. She didn’t realize until then that she was sobbing. She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to keep the sound to a minimum to neither wake up the children, nor let the younger Winchester know.

_ “We’re going to come back to the bunker. You’re still there?” _

He didn’t ask about the twins, so she assumed neither Dean nor the angel had informed him of their birth, mostly likely too concerned with releasing the younger hunter from the grasp of the rogue angel. “Of course,” she forced out in as normal a tone as she could. The less she talked, the easier it was to hide.

_ “We’ll see you soon, okay?” _

She nodded as if he could see, taking another deep breath to give herself a moment. “Okay.” She was almost pleased to hear the call disconnect, because it meant that she didn’t need to pretend anymore. The sobs were unleashed then, though she still tried to keep quiet enough that she didn’t wake the newborns. She was so sick of crying but she needed to. If she didn’t, the emotions would just build up inside of her until they exploded in a dangerous way and with how powerful her magic could be? They couldn’t take that risk. It was better to get as many emotions out this way as she could, before the men returned back to the bunker. By then? She wanted to be that witch they had first met in the stone cottage, the one that didn’t care as long as they didn’t interfere with her life. She even wondered if she should pack up and head back to Massachusetts, but she wouldn’t be able to manage the trip by herself right now. She’d have to consider it again when the twins were older, when she wouldn’t have to ask for help. Maybe Castiel would help. He could drive now. But what would she do about her animals?

The thoughts ran rampant through her mind as she thought through the situation. Both Dean and Sam had asked to be Dad to her children, not Uncle, but both had walked away, completely and utterly. Dean had left without saying goodbye though he had multiple opportunities to come see her. Sam had decided that she and their sons were not worth staying alive for, and had decided that he was ready to die after the trials. She had been back at the bunker waiting for him and he had given up, thrown in the towel, and was ready to walk away.

Caeley had no idea how long she sat down in the hallway. By the time she moved, the twins had woken and were crying for a feeding. That was something she could do. Something that was in her control and she could take care of. She sat with the two of them in the bed, bringing each to a breast. As they ate, she chattered away in Gaelic, telling them about the seaside town that had been her home for decades, the little cottage in the woods and the garden that surrounded it. Even in the past few days they had been in the world, she had discovered that they preferred Dean’s lullaby of “Hey Jude”, but she couldn’t bring herself to sing it as it brought too much pain to her chest. Instead, she sang one that she had learned from her grandmother instead. “ Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh. Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór. Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh. Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón…” 

By the time that the angel and the hunter returned to the bunker, it had been a very long trip. Sam had slept a good portion of it, still recovering from internal wounds that Castiel hadn’t been able to heal yet. He took it slowly down the stairs, yawning. As he hit the bottom, the sound of solo piano music caught his attention. Caeley must have been having trouble with things being too quiet again.

“Ah, there may have been something Dean and I forgot to mention,” Cass stated, coming to a stop next to the Winchester.

He dropped his bag onto the war room table. “Yeah, what’s that?” He looked up to see the angel pointing towards the hallway entrance. He turned to see a familiar redhead, now looking very different than he was now used to seeing her. Sam’s jaw dropped.

Caeley dried her hands on her apron. Her magic had finished healing her, all of the swelling in her abdomen gone and looking for all intents and purposes like she hadn’t ever been pregnant, let alone given birth within the last week. Her hips were wider than he remembered and her waistline was now proof that she had lost weight during the pregnancy due to always being sick to her stomach. Her magic hadn’t fixed her hormones though and while she was feeling much more stable than she had been yesterday after their phone call, she still was very unsure of her standing. She currently felt like she teetered at the edge of a dozen different emotions, all of them including tears. The hunter had flat out told her that he had preferred to die rather than come home to her. She currently had no idea what reaction to expect from him now that he was back. “Welcome home,” she greeted quietly. She had failed in her project to become the witch they had originally met, instead finding that she wasn’t sure who she was anymore. She had changed too much.

“Cae?” He took a step towards her, surprised when she unconsciously took a step back in response. “Are they…? Are they here?”

She bobbed her head in a nod. “They’re in the kitchen.”

His gaze fixed on the hallway behind her. “Are they okay?”

She nodded again. “They’re perfect.” She lifted her gaze for a moment before looking over her shoulder back towards the galley. “Do you want to meet them?” She wasn’t sure why she asked. What on earth was she going to do if he said ‘no’? In her panic, she looked towards Castiel. He felt like a life raft in the middle of a stormy sea. He gave her a nod, encouraging her. The witch gave him a tiny smile in return, then looked back at the taller man.

He couldn’t believe it. He was officially a dad? It was one thing to say it when Caeley was pregnant: it was more like an idea, a plan. But the twins were here! The woman had given birth… without him. The happiness that had grown fizzled out. “When… When did it happen?”

Her smile fell, her hands wringing together. “Five days ago.”

That was when he killed Kevin. The blood drained out of his face. “Did he- Did I -?”

“No! He never touched us.” She crossed her arms over her chest, needing to create a wall and also needing to comfort herself. She would rather be wrapped up in his arms, but she wasn’t sure if she was welcome. “I gave birth a couple of hours after.” Her gaze dropped to the floor because she couldn’t stand the intensity of his gaze. “Dean took care of us and everything went fine. There were no issues.”

Sam clenched his fists in anger at himself. “I was supposed to be there to help you.”

The redhead was unsure what to say in response to that. Yes, he  _ was _ supposed to be there and that damned angel had taken him away from her. “That doesn’t matter anymore,” she answered. “What’s done is done and now you’re home.” She forced a steadying breath into her lungs. “Are you two hungry? I just finished cooking lunch. It must be why I made too much food.” She didn’t wait for an answer, simply turning and leading the way to the galley.

The Winchester couldn’t bring himself to follow her, instead unable to move his feet. This wasn’t going how he thought it would have. He had expected the woman to throw her arms around him and not be able to let go, say nothing for the fact that no one had told him that she had given birth without him. Instead, she seemed to be unable to even come within touching distance. She hadn’t talked about their children on the phone yesterday. Why did everything feel wrong? He looked back at the angel standing beside him, waiting for him to move. The light blue eyes watched him, unashamed in their assessing gaze. “Is she okay?” he asked in a low voice, glancing back at the hallway.

“No, she’s not. But she’s trying to adapt to many things at once.” It was the best answer Cass could give.

Sam pressed a hand to his chest, trying to sooth a pain that had nothing to do with his own injuries. “Was she hurt?”

He shook his head. “Not physically, no.” The angel shoved his hands in his pockets. These emotions were still new to him, but having recently spent some time as a human, he felt that he had some better understanding. “But Caeley…” How best to phrase this… “She recently expressed that she loves both you and Dean. Neither of you reciprocated verbally, correct?” He continued at the nod. “Instead, the angel that had taken over you has pulled you farther and farther away from her, to the point where the only time you two are spending time together is when you were sleeping. We remove the angel, and the first thing that you tell her is that you would have rather died instead of being alive in any capacity, despite knowing that she was waiting at home for you and carrying your son.” The dark haired man raised a hand to stall the protests and continued. “Now, you’re gone, through no fault of your own. Kevin is gone, again, through no one’s fault but Gadreel’s, and she goes into labor. After delivery, Dean started to reject the children. He then leaves without any word to her at all.” His eyes pierced into the human. “Her thoughts now circle around being somewhere she doesn’t believe that she is welcome but having no way out. She is trying to figure out if there is a way for her to return to Massachusetts without having to ask for help.” Castiel simply stared at the Winchester, hoping he understood. While he had been accepted into their family first, the angel had accepted the redhead into his. He didn’t want to see her hurt. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have nephews I want to go see.” Without waiting, the former angelic soldier moved down the hall, disappearing into the galley and leaving the brunette to think.

Unable to do anything else, Sam collapsed into the seat behind him. He thought back to yesterday’s conversation, borrowing Cass’s cell phone after Dean had left in the Impala. He remembered initially how excited she had been when she had answered the phone. He also remembered how angry he had been, how pissed off. Had he really told Caeley that he would have rather he died? He tried to remember what was said towards the end of their conversation, but he couldn’t remember her saying much of anything. She had fallen pretty much silent. His heart gave a painful thud at that. The redhead had a habit of that when wanting to hide her emotions. He dragged a hand down his face, staring down the empty hall towards the kitchen. What had he done?

He heaved a sigh. First things first: he wanted to meet his children. Pushing himself to stand, he took it slow. There was music on in the kitchen and he entered to find Caeley at the stove and the angel standing in front of two baby bouncers. They sat facing away from him on the table and he could hear the newborns making noises towards their uncle. Cass was grinning ear to ear as he talked with the witch, the babes each grasping at his fingers.

Caeley finished pouring the last of the sauce over the pasta, leaving it on the stove to serve as she took off her apron. She turned to find the large man hovering in the doorway, staring at the back of the seats that contained the twins. She found she could do nothing but watch and wait, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. If he wanted to be in their lives, she would never deny him, absolutely not. It was up to him in what capacity though. It took him a moment, but he met her gaze, allowing her to give him a nod.

Castiel stepped aside to allow Sam to meet the newborns. At the sight of them, he couldn’t help the wide smile and tears gathering along his eyelashes. They were perfect. Both had bright blue eyes for the moment, but it was currently unclear if they would keep them. One was brunette and the other was blonde, very much taking after Sam and Dean when they were born. He had to hold them, he had to. Thankfully, the witch seemed to understand without words, helping him cradle them both, secure in his arms. They were small enough that he easily engulfed them as he sat down in one of the chairs. “Who’s who?” he asked carefully, unable to look away.

“Sean is the brunette and Colin is the blonde,” she answered, cautiously. She set up plates for her and the hunter, not pushing when the angel declined. The stress was getting to her and she couldn’t help but simply push the food around her plate.

His grin widened. “Hey guys,” he murmured. “I’m one of your dads. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner, but don’t worry. I’m not going to let you guys go again.”

The witch’s heart shattered in her chest against her will and it took everything in her to swallow down the sob. A gentle hand covered hers, helping her put down the fork without it clattering. She could only stare at Castiel, completely lost. What was she supposed to do? She needed to get out of here. She needed to. She had to. She couldn't hold it in. Staying as quiet as she could, Caeley slipped out of the kitchen. As soon as she was far enough away, she ran. She thought about going to her bedroom or maybe outside to the goats, but those were places they would automatically look for her and those places weren't safe to let loose. She needed to be someplace else. 

The training room. She slammed the door closed after her, praying that it would keep the sound in, collapsing to her knees in the middle of the mats. She couldn’t hold it in, her emotions were getting the better of her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, ignoring the pain in her throat. It was heart wrenching and painful for anyone to hear. She didn’t know what to do. Her heart was in shreds and she didn’t know how to put it back together. The two fathers of her children - she couldn’t refer to them as her lovers anymore because they weren’t - had walked away. Now one was back. He had not said anything to her, but was claiming his child. What was she supposed to do? The hurt was too fresh. Sparks flew from her hands as she slammed a fist into the floor, welcoming the pain in her knuckles. She did it again and again, sparks becoming white blasts, becoming larger and larger until white light filled the room. She ignored the blood that she left behind on the mats, even when her hands were coated. The witch only used it as a reason to hit harder, her magic influencing her strength. But then that stopped doing anything at all, not even releasing any pain. It was just an action with no reaction. She dropped her forehead to the mat, not caring if there was blood on her face. Her long fingers pulled at her hair and pulled hard, letting off another type of pain, anything to distract from the pain in her heart and chest as she continued to scream.

These damn Winchesters needed to stop confusing her. One minute Sam seemed to want to have nothing to do with her, the next he was claiming to be the father of her children. In Dean’s case it was the opposite. During the birth, he did everything. He was there. He comforted her and supported her. He took care of anything she and the babies could possibly want or need. Then… he was gone without a word.

Her screams devolved into sobs, and she hugged herself tightly as she collapsed onto her side. She could only hope that the world dissolved away, leaving only her and her two children. She didn’t need this. She would be happy to keep Castiel, but she didn’t need the heartache that was the two Winchesters.

Back in the kitchen, the closed door hadn’t done much to hide the witch away. While the angel could hear everything clear as day, the human hunter could still hear the screams on a muted level. He could hear the pain and anguish, the anger. He rested the two babies against him, allowing their weight to provide what little solace they could as he listened to their mother cry. Sam clenched his eyes tightly shut, ignoring the tears that fell.

“What are you doing?” Castiel snapped. Despite the anger in his voice, his hands were gentle as he lifted each of his nephews from the Winchester’s grasp.

“What are you talking about?”

“Go!” He gestured towards the hall, his eyes narrowed in a glare. “Are you really going to be okay with you and Dean having torn her apart like this?” He turned and settled the babies in their bouncers, knowing they were okay for the moment. It would give time for their parents to talk.

Knowing the angel wasn’t giving him a choice and wanting to go on his own before he was physically thrown out of the kitchen, Sam stood and headed down the hall. He was surprised when the training hall door opened easily, but she must not have had time to ward it or her emotions had been too unstable to perform the magic. Taking in the curled up form in the middle of the room, he was inclined to believe the second theory. He kneeled down next to the woman, ignoring her fussing as he lifted her to sit up. She fought against him, but seemed exhausted enough that she couldn’t put up too much struggle. By the time he had stopped moving her, he was resting against the nearby wall with her against his chest, her face tucked into the side of his neck like she always would when she was struggling emotionally. His long arms had wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him as their legs tangled together.

Caeley clutched at the flannel that was wrapped around the tall hunter, not caring that the blood still flowing from her hands was staining the fabric. She sobbed and her chest heaved beyond her control and it was completely out of her power to try and calm down. The large arms that held her tightly were the only things that were keeping her from shattering apart. It was hard to reconcile as this was the same man who had a major part in breaking her heart. At least now that she had stopped slamming her hands into things, the bursts of magic had stopped exploding from her, making it safe for him to be near her.

“I’m sorry, Cae,” he murmured, “I’m sorry.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head, avoiding the blood on her forehead. He would have to clean her up later.

Her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare and harmless sparks started flying from her hands again, giving away how upset she was as she pulled as far away from him as she could, unable to escape his grasp without calling on her magic for help. “What are you sorry about? Not being here? Or telling me that you’d rather be dead then come home to me? Or how about you won’t talk to me about it but you’ll still claim Colin as your son?” She freed one arm, pulling it back in an attempt to strike the Winchester, her anger over-ruling her thoughts. She yelled out in frustration as he caught her hand easily. She wrenched back but he wouldn’t let her pull away, his large grasp engulfing her wrist and not allowing her to escape. “Just let me go!” Her scream lost its power as she dissolved back into sobs, collapsing into his grip when she couldn’t pull free. “Just let me go. I can’t do it. I can’t. Please… Please.” She lost all will and left her wrist hanging in his grip as she slumped against his chest.

Colin was his son? He’d be happy to claim both of them but knowing that Colin was actually his by blood brought him joy when that had been something hard to find. Sam released her wrist and held the redhead tight to him, allowing his body to support her as she completely collapsed against him, unable to hold herself up due to the force of her emotions. He had never seen the woman like this. Even when they had that fight after she had just moved into the bunker a year ago, she had never been like this. He had been with her through all of the changes, he thought, or had she changed more than he realized? Was this hormones? Was this fear or anger? Was it some combination? Was this loss? He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and threaded his other hand into her hair at the back of her head, curling her into him. It seemed to be all that she needed to fully break. Her arms locked around his neck, clutching at his collar. Her voice came out in near screams against his collarbone and the fight drained out of her body.

“Tell me what I’m supposed to do, Sam. Tell me what I’m supposed to do,” she begged. She wanted to know what to do to keep him in her life. But did he even still want her? Would he rather she go and leave the bunker entirely? Pain stabbed through her at that thought. She had to know. It took every ounce of strength she had to sit up, taking it slowly so he knew that she wasn’t fighting him again. She ignored her tears and ignored her gasping breaths, fighting to pull herself together enough to speak. She needed to know. “I understand that you want to be in Colin and Sean’s lives and I won’t stop you.” She couldn’t speak above a whisper and couldn’t meet his gaze. If she did, she wouldn’t be able to do this. “But I need to know, how do you want to be a part of mine: a co-parent, a friend, or a lover? Or should I go back to Massachusetts and you’ll visit when you want? Right now, the way I understand it is that I wasn’t worth staying alive for. If that’s what you want, I need to know so I can plan accordingly.”

It hurt to hear her say that. To hear that she believed that he felt that way. He had let his anger get the best of him. The damage from the trials had affected him more than physically, it had affected him mentally as well. “Oh, Cae. Whatever you do, just don’t go. I can’t lose you. I need you more than anything else in this world or the next,” he breathed. He freed his hand from her hair, cupping her face in his large grasp. His thumb dragged over her lower lip, pulling at it just a bit. Would she accept a kiss from him? He had to try. Not giving her time to react, he dragged her in, lips and tongues crashing in a deep and desperate kiss. The cry that came from her mirrored his own, both filled with pain and aches. It was soothing in it’s own way, but also served to reveal all of the painful, but invisible wounds the hunter carried to the witch. It hid nothing from her.

That godforsaken angel had hidden this from her. How had he done that? There were only certain ways to heal these kinds of wounds. Caeley needed the man like she needed the breath in her lungs, so she needed him to be okay. She could feel the pain and wounds that ran through the entirety of his body, the ones that had been caused by the trials that should have brought his death. But she could help. She could help her man better than any so-called angel, as she couldn’t help damning Gadreel to the deepest pit of hell. If only Dean had called for her instead. If only… She shook her head. She would only drive herself crazy that way. She pushed at his jacket, letting it bunch up behind him before her fingers moved for the buttons of his flannel.

“Cae?” he groaned out against her lips, confused as to where she was going with this. He didn’t stop her but he couldn’t help but remember that she had just given birth five days ago. Was she even physically capable of sex? While it had been a long time since they had been together, he wasn’t sure what the outcome of this situation was. He didn’t want to push them into something they weren’t emotionally ready for. Still, he couldn’t help but pull at her dress though he made no move to remove it. His mind ran wild, unable to help imagining the witch beneath him writhing in pleasure.

“I need to heal you,” she murmured against his lips, explaining her plan. She shoved his flannel after his jacket, allowing it to fall as well. She turned to straddle his lap, bucking up as close as she could to him. No longer twisted, she was better able to pull at his t-shirt, flinging that behind her somewhere once it was free. Then she had to stop. It had been too long since she had felt his skin under her hands and she had never seen the skin completely bare, the anti-possession mark now missing. Tears began to fall anew against her will as she buried her hands in the hair at the back of his head. She was tempted to strip off of her dress simply to be able to experience skin against skin but understood he would take it the wrong way. She would wait until he asked for her. Not before then.

Sam gasped at the feeling of gentle fingers against the center of his chest. It had been too long. He was wound too tightly. “Cae,” he murmured. He buried his hands back into her hair, pulling her back in for his lips to meet hers.

She dug into the pocket of his jeans, searching for the permanent market he always kept there. Pulling that free, she pulled back. The witch used her teeth to pull the cap off, dropping it off to the side, and pushed the man back against the wall. “They will disappear as they finish their jobs. But you need to stay still.” She threatened him with the felt tip, barely a centimeter from his nose.

He did his best to keep the smile away from his lips at the threat, but he was pretty sure he failed. He moved his hands from her hair to hold onto her hips where she was straddling his thighs, using all of his strength and will to keep them there, surprised at how much her weight settled him.

Forcing herself to believe that she was drawing on a piece of paper, she got to work. She first started with drawing the anti-possession symbol so it sat over his heart again, filling in the black flames that encircled the pentagram. It would protect him until he could have it tattooed again. She then moved on to sigils that he was less familiar with. A large one took up most of his abs, centered around his belly button, starting with a line that followed the center of his abs and was criss-crossed with straight lines and encircled with a large circle and mirrored on either side with other sets of straight lines. She moved on from there to the base of his throat, this one much more simple and from the Norse, looking like a ‘B’ with no curves and one line continuing from the back. One final mark opposite his anti-possession mark was from a third school of thought, developed of a series of curves. A long line up was curved in a tiny loop then curved into a ‘c’, crossing back over itself to a point, turning to cross twice more, then finishing like a cursive ‘r’. By the time she was done, his abdomen and chest were a mess of scribbles.

“What do they all mean?” he asked quietly. He knew that she would never hurt him, but couldn’t help but be curious as he remained sitting up against the wall waiting for her to finish.

Blue eyes lifted as she covered the permanent marker. “This may be uncomfortable,” she warned. “I promise, they are only to heal. I want you back on your feet and healthy.” With his hands on her hips, they were out of her way. She placed her open hands in between the markings as her eyes glowed brightly with white light. Several Gaelic words spilled from her lips, and she flexed her hands several times to cause the blood on her hands to flow freely from her destroyed knuckles, offering it as a sacrifice, and her power filled him. 

It wasn’t outright painful, but there was an almost burning sensation that followed each of the markings she had drawn on him. He groaned and allowed his head to fall back against the wall behind him as the sigils took effect. In the year they had spent together, or any of the years that he had been a hunter, he had never felt anything like this. It was warm, almost like being completely engulfed in the woman’s love, inside and out. He had never felt it so strongly. His breathing became easier and muscles loosened. Every internal injury that he had been carrying since the beginning of the trials was mending and becoming whole again. This was more healing than even Castiel had been able to manage, but the angel was thriving off of borrowed grace. Caeley was filling him with her own power that she had been working on and strengthening incessantly since moving into the bunker, becoming stronger and stronger. While he had been healed with her magic on several occasions, not always able to wait for remedies that would leave him free of scars, it had never felt like this. If he could open his eyes, he felt like he would see pure white light escaping from every one of his pores. It was the first time he had ever felt completely full of her and her spirit.

Healing him was oddly helping her feel better, bleeding off the extra energy that had been fighting to escape. Maybe it was because she now knew how much damage his body and spirit had taken. She watched him closely, making sure she wasn’t hurting him. He had his head thrown back against the wall, groans spilling from his lips as his eyes were tightly closed. From the way he tightly gripped her around her hips, if she didn’t know any better, she would say it was from pleasure. She lost track of time as she filled him with her magic, but as she noticed the markings she had drawn disappearing one by one, she pulled back slowly, not wanting to shock his newly healed system. It took another moment or two, but she was able to untwine their energies completely. It was strange, but it seemed to bring another feeling of loss, as if she was supposed to leave something of herself behind in him.

Gentle fingers tracing lines on his face brought him back to the here and now, instead of being lost in the sensations of her healing energies. Bright blue eyes were watching him closely, her thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. Looking down at his bare chest, the only drawing that remained was the anti-possession mark, everything meant for healing having done its job. The redhead’s hands gently stroked down his face, now tracing his lips. “How are you feeling?”

It took Sam a moment to process the question, simply staring at the witch in his lap. His hands tightened for the barest moment on her hips before sweeping up her back, pulling her flush with his chest. “You can probably tell just as well as I can,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her temple. He felt better than he had in months, the pain gone and everything feeling like it was where it was supposed to be. He held the female close, breathing in her scent. He couldn’t begin to express how much he had missed it. “Thank you.”

While his pain may be settled, the edge had only been taken off of hers. Caeley looked up to meet his gaze, holding it for the first time. “This doesn’t fix everything,” she murmured. It hurt to tell him this. She was used to allowing everything to roll off of her back, it’s what she had learned to do to survive. She had sixty years of it because she never had to put up with people on a long term basis. People always just came, used her for what they needed, and left. These men, Dean, Sam, and Castiel, were different. These men had taught her that she needed to stand up for herself, but it still required practice. “I know that these past few months were not entirely you, but that last phone call was. I do also know that your anger pushed you to say words that you may not have meant.” She could see him nod, his countenance turning sad. “That does not make my pain any less valid.” Unable to help it, she pulled away, reaching to take one of his hands in hers and pressing it to the center of her chest, holding it over her beating heart. “Between you and your brother,” she murmured, tears beginning to fall again and her gaze turning down, “you both have wrenched my heart out of my chest worse than any werewolf could.”

His fingers dug into her skin against his will at the analogy, his free arm wrapping around her waist to pull her in tight, never moving his hand from over her heart. His forehead fell to hers, their breaths mingling. “I’m so sorry, Cae. Cass kind of told me what happened with Dean.”

The redhead was unable to help the hiss at the name, needing to verbalize her pain. “I need to tell you because Dean knows already. The names I gave both of you, the ones in Gaelic.” She wanted to pull away, take some space to breathe but he wouldn’t let her. Her voice dropped to a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. “They are to replace the fact that you didn’t want me to tell you that I loved you.” She forced herself to meet his gaze, tears making her blue eyes bright. “Yours? Mo chroí? It means ‘my heart’. Your brother’s mean’s ‘my love’.” Her eyes closed as if to protect herself, flinching in preparation. She would have stood and moved away if he hadn’t held her so tightly. “Even if you didn’t want to hear it, I wanted to make sure that I told you.” She took a shuddering breath. “Because I do, Sam. I love you. You and your brother. I need to make sure you know. If you don’t want me to tell you again?” Her next breath was full of tears, “I’ll do my best.”

The hunter lifted her face, holding her close. “Caeley, look at me.” He didn’t realize that using her full name was a stab of pain in itself, as she had learned to prefer her nickname from him. It was a fight to get her to lift her head enough to meet her gaze, and as soon as he let his grip slip, her head dropped again forcing him to use both hands to engulf her jaw to hold her up instead of allowing her forehead to fall to his collarbone. It was like a bullet to his heart to see the large, bright blue eyes full of tears, skin around them puffy and red. “Cae, you have no idea how much I need you,” he told her, his voice coming out as a rasp, speaking quickly as if needing to get his words out. “I have needed you since the day I met you, when you were teaching us about the Host and the Irish gods. I needed you when Dean and I needed your help in that motel room and again when you told us you were pregnant. Even when Gadreel was in charge towards the end and kept me locked in that dream, he still gave me you, though he didn’t get you right. He couldn’t get your spark, like you were too much for him to get right.” His thumbs swiped underneath her eyes as her sobs renewed at his words. “Cae, you are the mother of my children. If you think I am  _ ever _ letting you go, you are insane.”

  
“That doesn’t mean you feel the same.” Her hands came up and dug into his hair, unsure whether to pull him close or push him away. “You can  _ need _ something without loving it. You can absolutely  _ hate  _ something, and still need it.” Her voice was rising again and she couldn’t help it. She needed to know. “Just please, tell me.” She forced in a deep, shuddering breath, purposely lowering her voice in volume. “Do I have a chance? Could you love me too?”


	3. Difference Between Living and Surviving

Sam dragged the witch into a kiss, lips instantly parting. Flavored with tears, it wasn’t an easy kiss. It also wasn’t an answer to the woman’s question. Did he love her?

It seemed as if Caeley didn’t have a choice at the moment. She had to walk away and wait for him to make a decision. She would give him time to decide if he could love her.

She pulled away, her eyes glowing with restrained power as she had to fight against his strength as he tried to pull her back into him. “I’m not going anywhere,” she huffed out, drying away tears on her shoulder. “But I don’t want to be just an addiction for you. I want to be more than that. I want to be more than just the mother of your child or your healer. I want to be someone that your heart looks for, not just your body."

"Cae, you are -" he hurried to say, trying to pull her back. He felt like his heart was trying to climb out of his ribs as she stood from his lap. He was stopped with a hand in the center of his chest.

The witch forced a smile as she looked down at him with watery eyes. "I'm not asking you to confess undying love to me. I would never. All I'm asking is if there's a chance." She sniffed, trying and failing to push back the tears. "Please. Just put that big brain of yours to work and think about it. That's all I'm asking." She pushed herself to standing. "Now, I have two little ones that need me. I'll be around if  _ you _ need me."

The Winchester could do nothing but watch as the redhead walked out of the training room, the only sign that she had been there was the smears of blood on the floor mats. Once he caught sight of that, he couldn't look away. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, time seemed to move in different ways now with these thoughts heavy in his heart.

Castiel had stayed in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the two youngest members of the family. He had watched them, fascinated as they dreamed and babbled for an hour or so. It was when they both woke, upset and crying, that he wasn't sure what to do. They couldn't verbalize what they needed and their thoughts made no sense. They had liked grabbing at his hand earlier but that wasn't working this time. He didn't want to bother Caeley and Sam, but Colin and Sean were getting louder in their cries.

Gentle footsteps came through the door. The redhead looked ruffled and had appeared to have been crying. She was absolutely exhausted but seemed otherwise fine. The angel's gaze noted badly split knuckles but could find no blood on her person. He picked up on her pale skin and he could hear her heart working harder than it should be for just walking down the hall. "Caeley?"

"I'll trade," came her only response. "He's in the training room."

Castiel felt like he should be worried about the woman, like something wasn't right, but as she moved past him to pick up the twins, ignoring him, he simply headed down the hall to find the father of one of the boys. Sam would know what happened to her.

Sam looked up at the sound of footsteps, hoping that the woman had come back. At the sight of the dark haired angel, he allowed his head to fall back against the wall behind him.

Sharp blue eyes almost couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked at the tall man. "Did she heal you completely?"

It took him a second as he sighed. "Yeah, feels like it. I've never felt anything like that before."

The angel's eyes and hand lit up with grace to allow him to better see what was going on. He could see the workings of new flesh and muscles, Sam's body working better than ever, almost as if the process had de-aged him a bit. "Healing like this always comes at a cost. What did she pay?" His gravelly voice was even lower than usual with worry.

That perked the hunter up. "She drew a bunch of sigils on me. I don't remember much of the actual healing." He wasn’t sure if he could describe what it was like, not in a way that the angel would understand.

"Was there something different about her when it was done?"

He ran his hands through his long hair, pushing it back from his face in thought as Castiel sat cross-legged beside him on the mat. "She seemed tired but that made sense." He looked down at his bare chest, wracking his mind. All of the sigils except for the anti-possession mark were gone. Nothing remained in his skin. Out of habit, he picked up the marker that she had dropped beside him to put back in his pocket until the next time he needed it. His fingers came away red with blood. "Where's the blood?" he asked, almost in a light, curious tone. He remembered that he had even thought that he would have to clean the woman up.

The angel stalled as well. "Her hands had been beaten. They should have been bloody, but there was no blood when she came into the kitchen." Turning, he could see where there was blood still in the mats. There was no blood on Sam and there had been no blood on the woman. "That was her sacrifice. She paid in blood." That set his mind to work. He knew how much power the woman carried, most of it in her veins. If the magic had called for that much power, she had paid a heavy toll. The woman would be suffering from anemia for a while.

The hunter seemed to collapse in on himself, burying his face in his hands. "Any idea how much of a sacrifice healing me would require?"

Castiel leaned against the wall beside his friend. "Your body was quite damaged. We will have to ask her. I am not familiar with the workings of her magic." He stared at the other male, switching the topic. "What did the two of you talk about?"

"She wants to know if I love her," he answered bluntly. He lifted his head to meet the angel's gaze.

The gaze was steady. "Do you?"

"Cass, everyone I've ever loved has died. Dean died. You've died. Both of you several times. Cae doesn't have the same protection that you two have had."

"If I understand correctly, you have cared for Caeley since you met her a year ago and she's still alive and stronger than ever. I believe that she has more protection than Dean and I have. She has the power of the Irish gods behind her, including one of the gods of war and several gods of healing."

"But if I admit that I love her?"

"Sam, you and your brother wanted your children to carry your name, not hers. She even gave you the option of 'uncle' and you didn't take it. You want to claim her as yours; you always have. I’ve seen the mark you left on her neck. If that doesn’t say it, I don’t know what does."

He was right, but then the angel usually was. The hunter stared at the male, unsure what to say.

Cass rolled his eyes. "What are you going to tell her?"

"She asked if there was a chance I could love her. She doesn't know that I already do." He let his head fall back again, thudding against the wall. "It's just easier to say 'need' instead of 'love'." His voice came out barely above a whisper, his arms hanging over his propped up knees.

"Why is that?" The angel asked, honestly curious.

It took a moment for Sam to think but eventually it came to him. "It puts it on a different level. You  _ need _ food, you  _ need _ shelter, you  _ need _ human interaction. Those are things that humans require to survive. While humans require love as well, you can function without it. Even then, the love between a man and a woman is different from a mother and child. A child will die without a mother’s love. That’s been proven over and over in studies. Caeley will love the twins in a different way than she'll love me. While her behavior says that she needs my love to function, she really doesn’t. She’ll survive.”

“Isn’t there a phrase I hear you humans say all of the time: there is a difference between living and surviving? She may survive without your love, I don’t think she’d thrive or truly live.” Blue eyes seemed to know too much as they focused on the Winchester. “I don’t think she could be happy without your love. It would be the same with Dean. She was created to be the perfect match for you  _ and _ Dean.” His voice took on the angry edge that Sam had heard too many times, more often directed towards his brother, but usually directed towards their enemies. “Neither of you had to listen to her heart break when you both walked away, rhetorically speaking. It was nearly a physical sound. I was down the hall when Dean left and I could hear it through the phone when you told her that you would have rather died.” Eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed as his voice rose just a bit. The human couldn’t help but feel like he needed to be prepared to defend himself against the angel, despite knowing that’s not what the situation called for. “You two cause so much damage by opening your mouths without thinking, I swear.” The angel shook his head, working to keep his protective instincts under control. Taking a deep breath, he settled himself. “Instead of talking to me, you should go find her. When she’s settled, let me know. I’ll do a bit of healing on her in her sleep. She’ll need it for the babies. She’ll protest if she’s awake.”

Sam laughed, pushing himself to stand much more easily than he had been able to. “You’re getting better at reading her personality.” He pulled his t-shirt back on as he moved down the hall. Leaving the angel to his own devices, he went in search of the redheaded woman. He eventually found her in the bedroom, the door barely cracked as if she had been expecting him. She leaned against the headboard with a babe to each breast, chattering away in Gaelic. He looked around the room, giving her some privacy and noting how it had been turned into the nursery out of necessity, the two cribs and changing table filling the space to near capacity. She must have brought everything in one room when she had been by herself. Out of habit, he had closed the door behind him, white chalk marks catching his gaze. His eyes widened at the sheer amount of sigils that covered the door and surrounding wall, the woman having been unable to reach the ceiling or floor when she had placed the marks. He noted that either Cass or Kevin had been teaching the woman some Enochian. His lips twitched into a smile. The woman was insatiable when it came to new knowledge.

“Yes?”

He turned back around to see her fixing her top, covering herself back up again. The twins rested in her lap while she did this before she could lift them both to her shoulders to burp them. Without prompting, he reached for the closest baby, taking Sean into his arms. He had only helped with a baby once and it had been while he hadn’t had a soul, but he remembered the mechanics of it. They needed to burp after they ate. “I came to help,” he told her, unable to help feeling a little lame as he said it. He was one of their dads and he wanted to act like it.

She was too tired to deal with this so she put up no fuss as the father took the child. The healing had taken almost all of her energy and she had just enough to take care of her children. Her plan for the rest of the afternoon was to nap with them. She just needed to get them changed and settled. Despite the drama of the men being back, Caeley couldn’t help feeling much better now that she wasn’t alone in the bunker anymore. Just knowing that there was someone else that she could call upon and they would answer settled her nerves like nothing else. She held Colin to her shoulder, watching the Winchester handle their son more easily than she could imagine. He didn’t balk at any of it, helping change diapers and getting the twins down for a nap like this was something he had always done.

“Thank you. I appreciate it,” she yawned. She sat down on the edge of the bed. The female needed to change, her dress now decorated with blood but she was absolutely exhausted. Thankfully, Sam noticed her dilemma.

“Do you have enough energy to stand?” he asked, his voice low. The look she gave him was as if she was non-verbally telling him ‘are you kidding?’, eyes slowly blinking. He remembered that she had been the only one taking care of the newborns  _ and _ the bunker. Coupled with the significant anemia she was now dealing with (that he wasn’t technically supposed to be informed of), no wonder the woman was absolutely exhausted. “Alright, we’ll do it this way.” It had been a bit since he had needed to take care of her, but it wasn’t like he had forgotten how to. Maybe it would work in his favor, reminding her that he did really care for her. Untying her dress, he was able to pull the fabric over her head.

Despite her fatigue, she kept an eye on him. Her empathy always painted the emotions of people in broad strokes. It was like looking at a painting done by Monet instead of a Da Vinci. You had to step back to see the picture and there was no fine detail to it, but she had become very adept at reading it over several decades of practice. She could feel the heat and lust in his blood, but the restraint as well. She could feel his worry, or was it concern? Blue eyes watched as he pulled out a flannel, one of his own, and helped her slip it on, buttoning it up for her when her fingers slipped. She could feel his… it wasn’t quite happiness but maybe contentment. He seemed to like taking care of her. As he leaned down over her again, the Irish witch couldn’t help it. She had to reach for him.

The Winchester knew there was a reason he kept his hair long. As Caeley’s fingers twined in tightly and pulled him down, he simply followed. He would forever blame the angles of their height differences, but he just used that as an excuse to crawl over the woman, pressing her down into the bed. He looped an arm around her, a large hand pressing up into the middle of her back, his breath leaving him in a gasp at the press of her body against his. God damn, he had missed her. Trapping her between his body and the large bed brought a flood of feelings that he had been trying to tamp down. “Shit, Cae,” he groaned, his voice barely above a breath, aware of the two sleeping babies behind him. It became even harder as she pulled at his hair, looping a leg over his hip.

Oh, she loved that kink of his. He always became complete putty in her hands when she gripped tightly at his locks. What she didn’t expect was for him to return the favor, his large hand burying into the hair at the back of her head, pulling at her braid. The redhead expected for him to kiss her, but was surprised when he instead dove in and started leaving kisses and marks along the permanent scar that she bore on her throat. She could feel through her empathy the pride he carried, the pleasure he was feeling, the restraint as he held himself back, but now that she was looking for it, she realized that he was experiencing something else, the exact thing that she had been asking him for. He did care deeply for her and seemed to feel even more than that. Outside of her magic, she could feel it in his grip, in each of his kisses and nips, and even in the slow grind of his hips against hers. That’s why he always pressed his lips to the scar he had left on her all those months ago, it was to remind her that she was  _ his _ . She understood now. Sam did love her. He told her all of the time, it just was never verbally.

It took him a moment, but he noticed when she pulled a hand from his hair, pressing it to her mouth to muffle herself. He could feel her shaking in his grasp. Looking up, it tore at his heart to see the woman breaking down into tears. “Cae? What is it?” he murmured. He ran a gentle hand through her hair, moving his weight to the side so he wasn’t crushing her to the bed any longer. He was confused when she simply clung to him.

“I’m so sorry, mo chroí,” she breathed, “I should have known.” She pressed soft kisses to his face over and over, peppering them everywhere.

He shushed her gently, continuing to smooth a hand over her hair. He understood now what she was saying. She heard him, his feelings, without him ever having to say it. Hopefully now, she would be able to rest comfortably. He’d be able to let Cass in to heal her then. He had gotten carried away and forgotten about that. Without letting the petite woman go, he kicked off his boots, curling up the both of them in the bed. While he used the pillows, he encouraged the woman to settle on him, tucked under his arm. Her tears fell against his shoulder, wetting his shirt, but they were slowing to a stop. The hunter wrapped one long arm around her, holding her close. The woman appeared much more peaceful, almost as if she was able to breathe more easily. “Sleep,” he murmured, brushing gentle fingertips over her cheekbones as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “We’ll be here when you wake up.” That appeared to be the final piece of her resistance, as she finally fell into slumber.

-*-

Dean was trying. He tried watching the gorgeous waitress that walked by, but he barely saw her face. Instead, all he could think of was a short redhead with big, bright blue eyes. He took a big gulp of his beer, trying to drown the pain in his chest. He was the one that walked away. Caeley would be safer without him there. Why did it still hurt?

“Can’t even fake a smile for me?”

Turning to what was previously an empty seat, the hunter was surprised to find the King of Hell sitting with a carnation in his hand. The motion was immediate, he didn’t even have to think about it, as he pulled the knife from his coat, keeping it below the bar to avoid starting a riot.

“At least buy me a drink first,” came the snarky response.

“I said the next time I see you -”

“Dead. Yes, rings a bell,” Crowley interrupted, gesturing with a careless hand. “But let’s not dwell on the past, shall we? Your prey, Gadreel, has left the building. So it’s time to move to more pressing matters, like destroying Abaddon.”

He didn’t want the reminder of his least favorite redhead. He had managed to keep the powerful demon away from Caeley so far, he was going to continue to do so. “Yeah, good luck with that. The Knights of Hell aren’t exactly the dying kind.”

“But there is  _ something _ that can kill a knight. The weapon that the archangels used to execute them: the First Blade.”

The Winchester could only stare at the demon. “Never heard of it.” He gripped his knife tighter. “Can I kill you now?”

The Scot ignored the comment. “I’ve been chasing that blade for decades.” He watched as the hunter lay the knife on the bar, taking a deep drink from his beer. Hopefully that meant the human was going to give him a chance to speak. “The closest I got to it was when one of my droogs - Smitty - got wind of a protégé demon of Abaddon’s who claimed knowledge of the blade. Sadly, before Smitty could nab the guy, a hunter by the name of John Winchester nabbed the protégé.” He was glad to see Dean had put away the knife. The human’s interest must have been caught. “I’m here to see if there’s anything in the John Winchester Memorial Library that might lead us to the First Blade - to killing Abaddon.” The demon grinned. He should sweeten the pot a bit. “It would help keep that girl of yours safe.”

Green eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare, silently telling the other man to stay away from the topic. “You want to hunt? With me?”

He would take the hint for now. “I do love a good buddy comedy.” He gave his trademark snarky smile.

All Dean could think of was that he wasn’t drunk enough for this. Pulling out the thick journal that nearly lived inside his coat, he opened the book as he dropped it on the bar. Turning the pages, he found what he was looking for. “Oh, yeah. Here it is.” His finger stroked down the page. “Yeah, he picked up a protégé who had bones with Abaddon, but that’s about all it says in here.”

There were lots of things in that book the King was interested in, but he noticed something written there that caught his immediate attention. Pointing to the page, he was unsurprised to have the hunter pull the book away. “What do those numbers in the margins mean?”

“None of your business,” came the automatic response.

Crowley gave him an incredulous look. “You’re gonna play hard to get? We have time for a montage?”

The Winchester took a second peek. “It’s a code: one of my dad’s storage lockers. He may have put something about the case there.”

The demon pointed again. “And what does the ‘T’ next to the numbers mean?”

“Not a clue,” Dean answered shortly, shoving the book back in his coat.

“Fine.” Crowley shoved away from the bar top. “Let’s go find Daddy’s man cave then, shall we?”

The human merely picked up his beer, taking a long drink. “And how do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“You don’t,” the king assured before giving the hunter a smile. “That’s what makes this fun.” He led the way outside, not surprised when the man followed him. “By the way, I was wondering about your girl.”

“Careful,” the man snapped, glaring down at the shorter man.

He held his hands up in mock surrender as he chuckled. “I’m wondering if  _ you _ know what she’s been up to. She did smell strongly of blood when I finally had a chance to meet the lovely woman.”

Resting a hand on the roof of the Impala, Dean stopped, his hands fisting in anger. He remembered why she smelled of blood. Because she had just given birth to his sons. Then he had just… left… without a word.

“Did you not know?” He had a feeling that the brothers wouldn’t be involved with a witch who practiced the black arts if they could help it.

“Don’t talk about things you know nothing about,” he snarled, eyes cold as ice as he turned to face the short demon. His hand found the collar of the fancy suit, pulling the man nose to nose.

That stopped the king short for just a moment. It had been a bit since he had seen the true anger of the hunter. Then he just couldn’t help it, he had to push just a bit. It was in his nature. “Do you have her performing black magic for you? Oh, you have been a naughty boy, haven’t you?”

This needed to stop. “If you want to survive long enough to find this blade, you will stop talking about Cae, right now. If you mention her again, this knife will be buried in your heart so deeply, it’ll come out your spine.” With that said, he tossed the King of Hell away, climbing into the classic car.

Frowning, Crowley straightened his suit. He’d have to file that information away for later. That could be useful.

-*-

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep as well, but it had been a while since he was this comfortable. Sam could tell he hadn’t been asleep long, maybe forty-five minutes, but the little ones were up. If he could keep them from waking up with the witch, he would take it.

Castiel said that he was able to heal the anemia but the exhaustion could only be treated by sleep. Her hands were healed, no longer beaten to hell and overall, she was looking much healthier as she clutched at her pillow, having replaced him with that when he stood.

Colin had woken up fully, squirming due to a full diaper. That was something that was easy to take care of and Sean dozed until it was his turn, neither of them waking up their mother in the process. He scooped up the pair, managing to leave the bedroom door cracked. He couldn’t help but simply watch the babies in his arms, their bright blue eyes so reminiscent of Caeley’s. He wondered if they would keep them, or if they would take after his or Dean’s colors. The hunter wondered what it would be like to see his own eyes looking up at him. 

“Hello, Sam.”

He hadn’t realized he had already made it to the kitchen, his focus entirely on the twins. “Hey, Cass.” He gave a soft smile as he set the babies up in their bouncers.

The angel couldn’t help his excitement at the sight of Colin and Sean. Only a week old and the twins had wormed their way into his heart, the same way their mother had. He took his chance to put down the sandwich materials to move in front of Sam, catching the attention of the young ones, thrilled when they grasped at his hand again.

The Winchester could only smile and chuckle, shaking his head as he sat down beside his sons. “I think you like them better than you like me,” he chided in amusement.

Light blue eyes focused on him for barely a second before turning back to the babies. “They are fascinating. I can see why humans continue to have children.”

Frantic footsteps coming down the hall interrupted Sam before he could respond. The two men turned to find the Irish witch panting and frazzled. “Where are they?” she cried out, taking a moment to realize that her sons were safe and sound in their bouncers, the angel and hunter right there with them.

“Hey.” The human male stood, his voice low to soothe the woman. He could see the moment she realized they were okay, the fight leaving her body. “I was trying to let you sleep,” he murmured as she stepped into him, letting him sit back down on the stool. He couldn’t help the thrill of happiness that went through him as she allowed him to comfort her, rubbing her back through the flannel that engulfed her.

She gripped his t-shirt, tucking her face into his neck, his scent settling her just as it always did. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “It’s the first time they’ve ever been taken out of my sight. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Sam looked up, his gaze meeting Castiel’s. The angel gave him an approving look, pleased with the events. He was glad to see the witch being supported again. “Come on. I’ll go with you to get dressed. Cass can watch the twins.”

She pulled away, meeting his gaze, unsure. While she had realized what he had been trying to tell her, it didn’t necessarily mean that they were okay. She cast a glance at the angel who nodded, shooing her away. “Okay,” she murmured. She led the way back to their bedroom, unable to help flinching again when the door shut behind the male.

“I have to ask, are you completely healed? I know the books said it would normally take six weeks.” He knew what he wanted, but he wanted to be sure that he wouldn’t hurt her. She turned to look at him, knowing what he was asking for. Her nod was slow, as if uncertain. His hands twitched, wanting to hold her, but he needed to make sure this was what she wanted. “Cae, can I? Please?” It took everything in him to hold back, to wait. If this was any other day, he knew that he wouldn’t have to ask but things were shaky right now. It didn’t help that it had been so long since he had been buried within her. The Winchester could feel his blood rushing in his veins. He needed her.

Caeley was reminded in that moment how much his hazel eyes could burn. Her skin heated, a flush coming to her cheeks. “Sam,” she murmured. She was short-circuiting. What was she supposed to say?

Hearing his name was like adding lighter fluid to a bonfire, his breath huffing out of him. “I need a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’. Tell me ‘no’, and I’ll walk out of here. I’ll leave it alone until you tell me ‘yes’.” He took a step closer to her, just far enough that they weren’t touching. He felt the twinge of relief when she hadn’t stepped back. “If you say ‘yes’, I’m going to make you forget your name, but I’ll make you scream mine.” He bent enough that his breath just brushed her ear, the tone of his voice lowering enough to almost be considered a growl. Her answering whine only fanned the flames. “Words, Cae,” he ordered. He knew that she needed the reminder.

“Sam,” she groaned, nearly panting already. “Please.” She raised her hands, going to grip his t-shirt but still unsure of herself. “Yes. Please.”

With that, he had one more question before he released the leash he had on himself. “Do I need a condom?” At the negative shake of her head, he broke. He wrapped his long arms tightly around her, both bending and pulling her up for lips to meet in a desperate kiss that was full of tongues, lips, and teeth. Her hands gripped his t-shirt, trying to pull it up in the non-existent space between them.

She couldn’t help thinking about her thoughts from earlier, how she had wanted skin to skin contact with the hunter. She was going to get that now. She couldn’t help but be thankful that Castiel had provided her with some healing while she slept, feeling much better now that she wasn’t down the couple of pints of blood that she had to sacrifice in order to heal the man moving to nibble at her jaw. It took her a second to realize that he was gently moving her backwards, pressing her towards the massive bed that they shared. She couldn’t help but squeak in surprise as he suddenly let her go, sending her crashing into the sheets. Her eyes narrowed as she went to complain, but her mouth was suddenly dry as she watched him slowly strip off his t-shirt, revealing hard muscle and tanned skin. God, he was gorgeous and he knew that she believed that strongly. Being together this long meant that he knew exactly how to tease her, how to get her to react. Gods, she wanted him desperately. It had been too long, but she could only watch as he moved his hands to his belt, undoing it bit by bit, then moving to his zipper. She caught a glimpse of dark colored boxers.

“Eyes up here,” he ordered, noting her automatic reaction, sapphire eyes finding his own gaze. He had forgotten how her gaze could have such a physical weight to it and if he hadn’t caught her attention, his skin would have kept burning and he wouldn’t be able to do what he wanted to do: take his time. He needed to remind her that she belonged to him. He must have taken too long to do something else, because her whine filled his ears, giving away how much she needed him. He shucked his jeans and boxers in one move, still barefoot from earlier. Now that he was bare of clothing, he could start.

“Sam, please,” she murmured, clutching at the blankets below her to keep from reaching for him. She wanted to look, but knew she wasn’t supposed to. Not until he told her it was okay. His name seemed to be a trigger for him, as it often was. It was like watching a lion stalking her as he prowled closer. She couldn’t help it as she pushed herself further up the bed, not that it did much good as he simply grasped her ankles, dragging her back and ignoring her cry.

The male sat up on his knees, pulling the woman close enough that her long legs fell open on either side of him. His flannel that she still wore was rucked up, caught under her breasts from being slid down the bed, her hands scrambling. He didn’t have enough patience to undo the buttons, pulling the shirt up over her head and leaving her in a pair of simple cotton panties. His sharp eyes picked up where the pregnancy had changed her: enlarging her breasts and widening her hips. He noted the stretch marks along the sides of her belly and the front of her hips, the light colored marks standing out even with her pale skin. They were proof that she had carried the twins, bringing them safely into the world despite everything that had been thrown at her. He couldn’t help but marvel at them as he dragged his fingers along the marks.

Her hands came up, attempting to shove his away. “Please, don’t,” she murmured, pain showing in her eyes. She had calmed enough to realize what he was doing. Her body had changed so much. What if it was too much?

The Winchester couldn’t help but challenge her. He gripped her waist tightly, leaning further over her. “Why?” He wasn’t angry, but he wanted to understand. “You’re gorgeous, Caeley.” She flinched in his grasp in a different way than before, but he could still see the pain in her features. His eyebrows furrowed. “What’s going on?” He pulled back, letting the redhead go. While she hadn’t used a safe word, he could still tell that something was wrong. He had to pull back. He couldn’t push her. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He could ignore his body’s needs if that’s what she needed, if she needed more time.

It was even worse when he let her go and she reached out for him before she knew what she was doing. “Please,” she huffed out quickly. Her heart settled some in her chest as he grasped her hands, otherwise waiting on her, their clasped hands resting in the middle of her belly. “Don’t use my full name. Not from you.” She knew that he needed an explanation, so before he could ask for one, she continued. “When Gadreel was taking more and more control, you stopped calling me ‘Cae’. You stopped touching me. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” Her voice faded as she spoke, dropping to a whisper as she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see his reaction.

No wonder she had believed that he could live without her. He hadn’t realized that, as time had flowed oddly while possessed by the rogue angel. “Because of that, you only want me to call you ‘Cae’.” He hadn’t realized that he had stopped using her full name during their relationship, instead only using the nickname that Dean had given her. He hadn’t realized how much it had meant to her. Only him and his brother called her that. Castiel called her ‘Caeley’ and she hadn’t met anyone else other than Charlie and Kevin. He remembered that the other redhead and prophet had only used her full name as well. It made sense now.

Her eyes were watery as she opened them again, forcing herself to meet his gaze. “Please.”

The male nodded, gripping her hands a bit tighter. “Sure, Cae,” he affirmed. “Now, why can’t I touch you?” They still had to talk through the other thing she had reacted negatively towards.

“I want you to touch me. Gods, you have no idea how much I need it.” She used her grip to flatten his hands on her belly, but held them tightly so they didn’t move from where she placed them. “I just… I don’t look the same.” Where had all of her confidence gone? She wanted it back. She used to be proud of her body, happily showing it off around whomever she was with, especially with her two Winchesters. Even while pregnant, that hadn’t changed anything. Now that she was marked in such a way? Would they still want her?

Sam’s grin was nearly blinding. “You gave me two sons, Cae. These marks are proof of that. Despite everything we have faced in the past nine months, you did this. Now, I want to show you my appreciation.” His grin turned feral in a way that he couldn’t help. He never could when it came to her.

The redhead simply watched him for a moment, her empathy reading him closely. There was no disgust, and her truthsayer abilities could detect no lie. She took a deep breath, bracing herself before she nodded, letting the man’s hands go. “Okay.”

He wasted no time. His large hands and careful fingers, heavily calloused from years of hunting, traced down her sides before curling over her hips. The marks had a different texture than the rest of her skin. He knew that she was ticklish down her sides, so he did his best to grip her tightly, trying to avoid that reaction. He knew what she needed. He pulled her hips up to his as he leaned over the woman. Despite the cloth barrier of her panties, he could feel her heat and wetness against his hard cock. Resting on an elbow beside her head, not yet crushing her between his body and the bed, he ground his hips tightly into hers.

She whined out her pleasure, gripping his biceps tightly as she tipped her head backwards, exposing her neck in a submissive movement. He took advantage of it immediately, his lips trailing down her throat interspersed with harsh nips, knowing exactly what she needed to heat up her blood again after the awkward conversations. "Please take them off! Please!" She bucked her hips against his, pleased to hear him groan against her skin.

His hands moved to grip the remaining fabric that covered her core. As long as the woman begged, he was usually willing to do what she wanted. It took some maneuvering, but as soon as she was free, he tossed her panties to the floor behind him, putting them out of his mind. His lips trailed down to her collarbones, his teeth leaving dark marks that caused her to hiss. Two long fingers swiped along her entrance, pleased to find her already starting to spill down her thighs. He pulled away just enough to watch her expression as he sank two fingers into her core, seeking out the spots in her muscles that bring her to the edge. He didn't want her to cum until his cock was deep within her, but he would always take the chance to drive her crazy with need. The hunter tangled the fingers of his free hand into the hair at the base of her skull, holding her head tightly. "Stay still," he ordered.

That would be a demand that she will fail. She could never stay still. It was even worse today. Gods, she already felt so full of him and this was just with two fingers! Had she tightened up with her healing? It was a possibility that she hadn't considered. She wanted to rock her hips into his hand, anything to help him sink deeper within her but he had told her not to move. This wasn't a challenge he had given her before, especially knowing her propensity to buck and twist. She closed her eyes and bit deeply into her bottom lip, a cry breaking through when he curled his fingers up. Unable to help herself, she bucked into his hand. Shit.

"Strike one," Sam growled out, pulling on her hair in punishment. She went with him, never opening her eyes. He wanted to see those sapphire blue orbs looking up at him. There was nothing like her gaze when she was lost in pleasure, how much of a physical weight it had. He knew that she was doing it to try and keep herself together, not wanting to lose against him. Upping his game, he pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit, roughly rubbing in circles. She lost again, twisting her hips in a way that told him the sensations were both too much and not enough. "Strike two." God damn, she was soaking wet and still wrapped tightly around his fingers. He was going to have to stretch her out again, like when they had first gotten together. "Do it again and this stops," he warned her. His hazel eyes burned as he watched her face closely. He knew that she would fail, but she needed the reminder. She needed to know that she, and her pleasure, belonged to him. He could see the tension in her muscles as she struggled to keep herself in check. Pushing her further, he pulled back enough to press a third finger inside her cunt. Every muscle of her body tensed, trying desperately to listen. Her head pressed back into his grip but he wouldn't count that against her. His fingers twisted, spreading her open to ease the entrance of his cock. It pushed her too far. A sharp, painful cry filled the air and her hips pressed into his hand, attempting to get him as deep as she could.

Caeley knew she had screwed up even without him saying anything, tears springing to her eyes. But feeling his hands disappear? That caused a different kind of pain. She immediately fell into the role he had pushed on her. "Sam, please. I'm sorry." She couldn't bear to look at him and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, bending her knees enough that her feet rested on the bed. Feeling the bed beneath her shift as he moved away enough that she couldn't grab him? Fear stabbed into heart, sending her pulse racing. "Please. Come back. Don't leave. Please. I'm sorry." Words fell from her lips as she opened her eyes, tears streaming. She found him standing at the end of the bed, watching as she fell apart.

The hunter wasn't going to keep this up for long. He never planned to, but he wanted her to realize that he would come back. He'd  _ always _ come back to her. "Cae, breathe." He insisted. He didn't usually talk to her during her punishments but then he didn't usually get this extreme of a reaction. She always cried, that wasn't new. But watching her almost begin hyperventilating? It tore at his resolve but he had to hold himself together. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Guilt twisted a bit in his gut at this plan of his. He would see it through, though. She just needed to calm down first. He'd return as soon as that happened.

She locked her gaze with his, her emotions still running high. She was glad that he hadn't blindfolded her this time as he often did. It was either that or she was kept in a position where she wasn’t able to see him. Being able to physically see him was the only reason she could force herself to calm, forcing her breathing to slow to a normal rate. Her tears didn't stop and it took everything in her not to reach for him, pressing her fists into the bed instead. "Sam. Please. I'm sorry."

He gave it another minute, holding her gaze. “On your knees,” he ordered, his voice low. He couldn’t help but be proud at how quickly she was able to settle herself into position, but he also knew that she would do almost anything for him, knowing that he would take care of her in return. He also couldn’t help the groan from his chest at the sight of the witch on her hands and knees. She was all his. Settling on his knees behind her, he gently dragged two fingers down her spine, starting from the top of her neck and continuing over her ass. His smile was practically feral at the sight of her shuddering from such a simple touch. Starting at the back of her neck again, exposed by her long braid having fallen over her shoulder to rest on the bed, he dragged a full hand over her back. “So good for me,” he murmured. Her answering whine told him exactly what he was doing to her. This time, his hand continued further down, dragging the tips of his fingers over her dripping entrance. “Ready for me?”

“Yes, please. Sam. I need you.” She was lost in the feelings that he was making her experience. She dropped down to her elbows and spread her knees wider, presenting herself to the tall man.

“God, that is gorgeous,” he breathed. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the first time they had been together. The only thing missing was the bindings on her wrists. He didn’t have enough patience for that right now. It had been too long. He lined up his hips, placing his knees on the outside of hers to accommodate the differences in their heights. Knowing how the redhead would buck and press into him, he wrapped one large hand around the back of her neck, pushing her farther down into the bed. “Don’t move,” he ordered. He wasn’t sure if she would be able to obey, but he wouldn’t punish her this time. He said this because he didn’t want to hurt her by pushing her to take him too quickly; making her take his large cock without enough preparation would leave her sore and aching. With his other hand, he dragged the head of his member through her fluids, before he pressed forward, his body finding the entrance to hers with ease. His now free hand wrapped tightly enough to bruise her hip, holding her in a way that would help keep the female from bucking back into him until he could ensure that he wouldn’t hurt her.

Blue eyes widened at the feeling of being filled to capacity, her face pressed into the sheets. Her hands scrambled to find purchase, clutching at whatever she could grab, sheets or pillows. Caeley hadn’t felt like this in a while: mounted and possessed. The man moved slowly, rocking his hips back and forth to ease his penetration. With every thick inch he filled her with, she could feel her muscles stretching until she was sure she couldn’t take anymore. “Gods,” she gasped. “Sam, please.”

His breath was starting to heave in and out. It had been too long and his body craved hers desperately. “Cae,” he murmured. It took a moment, but his hips did eventually press tightly into hers, giving her every inch of his length. “God, you can take a cock deep.” He rolled his hips, unable to help pulling her back into him, still taking his time.

“Please. Please. Please.” Each breath left her in a whine. He was so deep inside of her, she was pretty sure that if she looked down her body, she would see a bulge in her belly. “Sam!” she wailed as she attempted to fight his pinning grip. She couldn’t wait anymore. “Now!”

He leaned forward, wrapping a hand around the base of her braid. Heaving her head up from the bed, he bent completely over her so his chest was pressed against her back, relying on her shaky arms to hold them both up. “You’re mine,” he growled into her ear. “I’m never letting you go.” Before she even had time to shudder, he had straightened again, pulling his hips back and slamming forward, knocking the air from the redhead’s lungs. This was the start of an absolutely brutal rhythm. He wanted to make sure that she felt him long after they separated. He wanted the bruises from his hands to still be there in the morning. From the cries that filled the room, he was doing a good job of that. Over and over, he stretched her to capacity, her clenching walls pushing him further towards his breaking point with every thrust. He tightened his jaw at the sound of her cries, begging him to take her harder, faster, wanting anything he could give her.

He had been keeping her on the edge for so long, even with stepping away, her body was begging to break. “More. Please,” she huffed out, thrilled when he listened. His fingers dug deeply into her hip as he yanked her head up by her hair. It was enough. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she choked on her breath, shattering into so many pieces that she had no clue if she would ever come back together. Her muscles clamped down like a vice, drawing a ringing cry of her name from the male claiming her. She could feel his warmth as he filled her with his cum, making sure to continue to piston his hips to get them both through the last of their orgasms.

He didn’t know how he was still upright, the woman had taken so much out of him. The Winchester first set about loosening his grip on her, untangling his hand from her hair and he was unsurprised when she collapsed forward. Her body was still shuddering, her face wet with tears. He allowed himself to curl in next to her, holding himself up on his elbow just until he could wrap a long arm around her waist, pulling her tightly into him. His other arm then came up beneath her, locking her in his grip. The hunter tucked himself into the woman’s neck, closing his eyes at the familiar scent of a seaside forest. He enjoyed how after sex or spending time curled up together, she always took on his scent as well. It was just as good as when she would bathe using his soap because she would smell of him for hours.

He couldn’t help but feel that she wasn’t close enough. Maybe it was because earlier this afternoon, he had felt that she was so far away. It had hurt when he saw her step back from him. Sam tucked a leg between hers, as if attempting to completely wrap himself around the woman. Caeley merely hummed in contentment, her hand coming up to rest on his arm, her other arm tucking under her head to support both of them. For the first time, he felt her completely relax, all of the stress and tension she had been carrying seemed to fall off of her. He couldn’t help but smile against the skin of her neck, his lips brushing the long healed scar there. “I’m never letting you go again.”

She had forgotten how safe he always made her feel. She loved being absolutely enveloped in his grasp, the man so much larger than her that he could completely surround her physically. It was exactly what her heart needed, especially after such an intense experience. The thought of him pulling away again like he did earlier when he punished her struck her, causing her breath to stutter in her chest. Just that short experience was enough to remind her of the empty bunker, believing that no one would come if she called. Her heart started to race, thudding in her ribs. She had come to depend on the Winchester brothers. She needed them. If they weren’t there? It felt like she couldn’t catch her breath.

The male could feel her tensing up again, her pulse starting the quicken underneath where he had his hand pressed over her heart. He did the only thing he could do: he tightened his grip around her, turning her to face him. He gently shushed her, tucking her head under his chin. Her hands gripped at his back, holding on tightly as if she believed that he was going to disappear. “Cae,” he murmured. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not,” she grumbled. “You’ll take my heart with you and I probably won’t get it back this time.” Her voice was muffled against his skin.

“Even if I do leave, I’ll always come back.” He threaded his fingers into the hair at the back of her head, keeping her close. “You’re mine and I’m not losing you.” He bent to press a kiss on the top of her head. He could feel her eyelashes brush against his skin and he was glad to feel that she wasn’t crying, though her heart was still pounding and she was still tense. He knew that she would take time to trust him again. It was an odd thing to think about. He had lost so much time to the rogue angel. To him, it felt like he was always with her, but to her, he had been distant, leaving her to get through the last of her pregnancy on her own with just Dean. She had thought he didn’t want her anymore. She had believed that he would rather die than return to her. He couldn’t believe that the thought had even crossed his mind, but he had been in such a dark place with the trials. Would he spiral down there again? While his body had been healed, his spirit hadn’t. The hunter couldn’t help but hold the woman even tighter at the memories. He could feel her press a soft kiss to his chest, sending a thrill through him. He could feel her beginning to relax, her muscles softening as she gave into his hold. He slipped his leg between hers again, his body moving to cover her more.

She hooked her leg over his hip, resisting the urge to sink her nails into his skin simply because she never wanted to let him go. The skin to skin contact that she had been craving was meaning more to her than she could have realized. This was what she needed. He was real and he was here. As long as he was in her arms, he wasn’t in trouble. He was safe. He was hers. “You’re mine,” she breathed. She pulled away just far enough to wrap her hand into his hair, pulling him down to press her lips to his.

The kiss was soft, much softer than when they usually came together. There was no domination in the act, no trying to push the other further. Their lips met over and over in easy movements, slowly introducing the taste of tongues. His hand slid up her body, curling over her jaw. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone, her skin soft against his calloused fingers. God, she tasted good. He swiped his hand back down her body, hooking over her hip the down to her knee to pull it up higher over his hip. He was losing control. He was feeling worse than when he was a teenager. He had just taken the woman and he was already needy again. “Cae, please,” he murmured against her lips. At her answering whine, he gave in, rolling her completely underneath him. When they had first gotten together, he had worried about his weight and her not being able to take it, but she had always craved it, loving the feeling of being pressed between him and the mattress. This was no different as he ground his rapidly hardening cock against her.

The redhead couldn’t help but spare a thought for Castiel and her boys, despite knowing that they were perfectly content. They could take their time with this. She also had a feeling that the angel would be quite happy with the turn of events.

Focusing again, she tugged at his hair as her free hand slipped around him, pressing against his back. At the next insistent grind of his hips, she pressed hers up, returning the movement. They had settled with him resting between her thighs, his thick cock pressing almost against her clit. All she had to do was buck up into him and he would be right where she needed him, dragging along her sensitive bud. Now if he could only slip inside. It was almost like he read her mind as he freed one hand, lifting his hips enough that he could press into her depths, slowly filling her with every inch. She gasped against his lips, their kiss falling apart as he let out a low groan. He had to be still sensitive from his last orgasm. She definitely was.

Her slick muscles wrapped tightly around his cock, his invasion eased by the combination of cum from the earlier round. But it wasn’t quite right. He wanted to be deeper. He ignored her whine as he pulled back out, easily outclassing her strength as she tried to pull him back. She allowed him to manhandle her onto her side, having her straighten her lower leg for him to straddle, the other leg over his and wrapped around his waist. He wasted no time, pressing his way back into her depths. While he wasn’t completely wrapped around her, this was one of those positions that took advantage of how deeply she could take him. Cass was right, she was made for him. Not wanting to be too far away, he bent over her as much as he could, keeping himself up with his arms as he listened to her cry out, her breath leaving her in whines.

“Oh gods, you’re deep,” she hissed out, dropping her head backwards. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second. He was pushing her to take every inch of him, grinding into her over and over.

He dropped to an elbow, his free hand brushing over her face as he panted. “I want you to feel me for hours after. I want you to go about the rest of your day and your body to continue to remember how it feels to have me inside of you.” His hand slipped down to her throat, simply holding her but he was unsurprised when she pressed the pale column into his grip.

Over and over, they came together, their voices filling the room. She clutched at his arm, using it to keep herself stable, but it did nothing to prevent her from falling apart beneath the large man. It wasn’t quite enough to cause her to cum, but the slow build was driving her insane. Her inner muscles were clenching over and over around his length, giving away the fact that he was keeping her on the edge. She just needed that extra push and she would shatter apart. “Sam. Please. I need… I need…” Caeley couldn’t verbalize it. She couldn’t even think.

“Touch yourself,” he growled out, wanting to see it. “Show me.” He started to move a little quicker, pushing himself up to give himself greater leverage. He could feel his pleasure coiling in his lower belly and it wasn’t going to take much more before it snapped. Sam watched with a hawk-like gaze as one of her hands slid down her body, fingers roughly circling her clit. He gave her a moment then he tightened his grip on her throat, several things happening at once: her eyes rolled up in her head, her breath choked off, and the muscles of her cunt clamped down on him like a vice. He grunted and his hips stuttered, pleasure flooding him as he fell into the abyss. He could do nothing but grind deeply into his woman, filling her with his seed. It took a second to remember he was still clutching at her throat, so he removed his hand to hold himself up, allowing her to catch her breath as she continued to shudder.

It was hard to believe that this man was so capable of shattering her apart so completely. Before meeting him, she had understood that sex  _ could  _ be good, even great. The partners she had previously taken to bed had been enough to scratch the itch under her skin but never more than that. It was always easy to walk away. She now realized that there had to be a reason that she had stopped looking for one-night stands. There was a reason that she had gone nearly fifteen years. She had been waiting for these brothers. They never seemed to stop rocking her world and sending her to the stars. Even with Dean being gone, she knew that she would continue to wait for him and Sam would be here for her. She needed both of them like the breath in her lungs, but she wouldn't rush the elder Winchester. He needed to make the choice to come back.

She slowly came back to earth, her hands clutching his arm, anything to help keep her grounded. The redhead’s gaze slowly focused, finding the man over her barely holding himself up. “Sam,” she murmured. She held her arms open, allowing him to collapse into her arms, slipping free from her core. She hissed, her muscles spasming again in her sensitivity.

He wrapped his arms tightly around the petite woman, his nose pressed into her collarbone. It was a reminder as to how much smaller this witch was than him, feeling her arms loop around his shoulders, holding him close as she wrapped her leg over his waist. One of her hands sank into his hair at the back of his head, holding him close as her lips pressed to his temple, the familiar refrains of her Irish lullaby on her lips as she hummed. Neither of them said anything, simply allowing their hearts to settle back into normal rhythms. He knew that they should get up. They had left Cass alone with the twins for some time now. The only things that helped him feel better about it was that the angel seemed thrilled to spend time with them, and the fact that Caeley hadn’t gotten up either. He knew that she would have rushed out if something was wrong or if any of them needed her. The fact that she was still curled around him said a lot about the situation. If she didn’t have to move, she wasn’t going to.

“Just a few more minutes,” she murmured against his hair. She knew that Castiel was fine, but she wanted to spend some time with her sons and their father. The sex had gone a good way to healing them emotionally, but she knew that the hunter needed to get to know his sons as well.

He chuckled, his breath washing over her skin. “We can stay like this as long as you like,” he told her, knowing that she would never take him up on it. She was too devoted to taking care of her children and the angel that shared their home with them.

She smiled, running her hand through his hair one more time before tapping at his shoulder. “Come on. We can be lazy later.”

He rolled his eyes before tightening his grip, just for a moment. He held her close enough that there was no space in between them. He had a feeling that both of them were going to be a bit clingy until their emotions could settle again. She at least had the excuse of postpartum hormones. He had simply been possessed by an angel and nearly died due to the trials. Now that they were both healed physically, they could work on helping each other heal emotionally. Letting her up, they both rolled out of bed and quickly dressed. He couldn’t help but notice when she had stolen the flannel he had been wearing earlier, pulling it on over her sleeveless dress. Grinning, Sam pulled on the flannel she had worn to sleep, still warm from her body. “Come on, let’s go find them.”

The witch nodded, leaving the door open behind them. There was no one in the kitchen, but her instincts led them to the war room. She couldn’t help but smile to find the babies set up in their bouncers, gurgling and cooing away as Castiel was surrounded by everything he needed to fix a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was just digging in as they entered the room. Odd. She had thought that now he had his grace again he didn’t need to eat, nor did he find any pleasure in the action.

“Hey,” Sam greeted with a smile before he moved to sit in front of the twins. Feeling more comfortable, he pulled both of them into his arms, leaning back in the chair to allow them to rest against his chest, a head on each of his shoulders. Colin then attempted to grip at the collar of his flannel and he was reminded that his mother would do the same thing.

“Hello, Castiel.” Unable to help herself, she dropped a kiss to the top of the angel’s head and ran a few fingers through his hair. “You don’t look like you’re enjoying that sandwich,” she commented as she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the table.

He pulled a face, looking uncomfortable. “Tastes like… molecules.”

“What?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he pulled his gaze away from the tiny humans in his grasp. “What are you talking about?”

Cass gave a sad sort of chuckle, talking with his hands as he explained. “When I was human, you know, I had to eat constantly. It was kind of annoying.”

It was Caeley’s turn to laugh, leaning her weight back on her hands. “I can see how that would be annoying to you. It’s annoying to us as well.” She was pretty sure that the angel would never survive if he had gone through pregnancy cravings. She was used to eating and they had driven her crazy.

“But,” he continued, dropping his sandwich on the table, “I enjoyed the taste of food. Particularly peanut butter with grape jelly, not jam. Jam I found unsettling.” He ignored the female beside him when she grinned. Of course the angel had texture issues.

“So, what? Now you can’t taste PB&J?” Sam chuckled as he watched his girl pick up the other man’s sandwich, taking a bite for herself and then holding it out for him. He couldn’t help but swipe his finger through the filling, enjoying the combination of flavors.

“No. I…” How to explain this… “I taste every molecule.” He tried another taste again as Caeley put the sandwich down in front of him.

“Not the sum of its parts, huh?”

“It’s overwhelming. It’s disgusting.” He sighed. “I miss you PB&J.”

“I’ll look through the books to see if there is a way for you to enjoy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches again. There’s a spell for everything out there. And if I can’t find one, I’ll see if I can develop one.” She laughed as Castiel made a face at her.

The angel then turned to look at the tall hunter, the babies looking positively tiny against his chest. “Caeley, I’d like a chance to further explore your healing on Sam, if you’d permit me.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Do you want me to show you how I did it? Or do you want to examine the results?”

“The results of your magic.”

She shrugged, picking up the sandwich he had ignored. The woman was finally starting to be hungry again now that stress of being alone had passed. “As long as Sam’s okay with it, I have no reason to tell you ‘no’.”

At the Winchester’s agreement, the angel pressed two fingers to his forehead. But then he noticed something. Even without Caeley’s empathic abilities, he noticed a change in the supernatural creature. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Castiel. You can’t lie to us.” Sapphire blue eyes narrowed dangerously. What was he trying to hide?

“That’s not true. I once deceived and betrayed Sam and his brother.”

“That was before I came along. What did you feel?” Had her magic missed something? Her gaze locked with Sam’s. He seemed worried as well.

“Cass, what’s wrong?” The human male couldn’t help but tighten his grip around his children, their weight settling him a bit.

The angel sighed. “I noticed something.” It was his turn to catch the hunter’s eye. “It’s resonating inside you.”

“What?” the couple chorused, both of them confused at the statement.

“Something angelic.”

“What does that mean?” Caeley pushed, trying to understand.

“Maybe we should call Dean?” He noticed that each of the adult humans reacted to that statement: Caeley with pain and sadness, Sam with anger.

“No,” the male stated with a tone of finality. “He wanted to go and he’s gone. We’ll handle this.”

She needed to distract herself from the pain that was taking root in her chest. “Give me them. We’ll hit the books. There has to be something in this literature about what happens to angelic vessels when the angels leave them behind.” She traded seats with her lover, cradling her babies against her chest as the angel and the hunter disappeared into the stacks. Instead of joining them, she watched as the two tiny brothers interacted with each other. She couldn’t help a sad smile. The witch wouldn’t say it out loud, not when she knew how Sam felt, but she wanted the elder Winchester back. Her little family didn’t feel complete without him. But she knew that she couldn’t rush the man, that he needed to make his own decision. As a book was placed down in front of her, she forced herself to lose that train of thought within the pages.

It was getting late in the day by the time something was found, the little Winchesters had been put to bed in their crib. Caeley was just returning to the library when she heard Castiel call out.

“I found, well, something.” He wasn’t sure. “It’s a detail about when angels leave their vessels. I think.” Both of the humans looked up, watching him. “It’s Enochian, which can be a bit flowery.” He concentrated as Sam rested his arms on a short bookshelf to listen, the witch coming beside him, hooking two fingers into the pocket of his jeans to remind herself that he was okay. “‘And the departed shall remain, and the remains shall be the departed’.”

“Okay, so,” he gathered his thoughts together, “When an angel leaves a vessel, they leave behind a piece of themselves.”

“Kind of like a piece of evidence? Like an angelic fingerprint? It sounds like what happened when Clara left Logan behind. A piece of her magic was left in him.” She wasn’t as good at this as Sam was, but she could figure it out.

“Whatever you want to call it, this piece of the departed contains grace.”

His eyes widened. “Wait, you’re saying there’s angelic grace inside of me?”

“Yes.” Cass closed the book, thinking. “But it’s slowly fading due to Caeley’s healing.”

Had she hurt him with her healing? Gadreel had told Dean that his entrance would work to heal both Sam and himself. Was it doing more than she had thought? “Is that good or bad?” She had to know. Her grip moved from Sam’s pocket to the sleeve of his flannel, needing the reminder that he was here with her and safe.

“Well,” the angel sighed, “It’s harmless.” He moved to put the book down at the table, the couple joining him. The witch sat while the hunter stood next to her, a large hand gently petting her hair in an attempt to soothe her. “But the grace itself might be helpful.” He picked up a file they had found earlier, opening it up to reveal it’s contents. Sam moved to look over his shoulder. “According to this, we may be able to use the remains of the grace inside you to track Gadreel,” he stopped for a moment, thinking. “If we can extract it.”

The redhead wanted the hunter back in her grip. He was too far away and she didn’t like this idea already. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“The extraction process is… painful,” he answered, turning to meet the other blue eyed gaze, her color darker than his own. He looked away as he turned to another page in the file. “The Men of Letters believed that you could perform a tracking spell with extracted grace, but they were never able to test the theory.”

Sam looked back at the woman, steeling himself for what was about to come next. “Well, they didn’t have a guinea pig, but we do.”

Confusion washed through the angel, his eyes narrowing. “You have a guinea pig?” He hadn’t seen any and there were none where Caeley kept her animals. Just the rooster that he liked to spend time with. He thought that the creature was funny. “Where?”

The couple just stared at the dark haired man, exasperated and needing to remind themselves that he didn’t understand most colloquialisms. Sam shook his head as the witch giggled. “Me, Cass. I’m the guinea pig.”

He was still confused, but he’d go along with it. “Oh.” He looked down as the hunter looked through the file in his hands, a picture of a metal syringe among the papers. If they could find that, they could extract the grace. “Any idea where it is?”

-*-

Dean flinched as Tara shot the gun at the Devil’s Trap under his feet, allowing Crowley to disappear to obtain the essence of Kraken to be able to complete the locating spell to find the First Blade. He sighed, reminding himself why he was doing this. Even if he couldn’t go back to Caeley, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

“You know, even if that blade is real? It ain’t worth being bosom buddies with the King of Hell.” Tara moved towards the other hunter, wanting to make sure that he heard her.

Dean chuckled. “Abbadon? Way worse. And I have people I need to protect.” His gaze dropped before returning to the older blonde. “I’ll deal with Crowley after. Trust me.”

“You sound just like your dad,” her lips quirked into a smirk. “When he said he’d call me.”

He didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to think about his dad like that.

Having just returned and noticing the distraction of the two hunters, Crowley cleared his throat. “I know that you have somewhere you’d rather be.” Or  _ someone _ Dean would rather be with. “So shall we?”

-*-

“Well that was lovely.” The King of Hell was pleased to have his voice returned. He couldn't express how stupid he thought the elder Winchester was being in relation to dealing with Cain. “Can we leave the country now?”

“Well you said that the First Blade was our only shot at killing Abbadon. This is the closest that you’ve been to it. We’re not leaving.”

Crowley sighed as they moved towards the Impala. “Will you listen to reason for once?”

“Hey,” he snapped. “He said that he was going into town. Awesome.” He ignored the look that the demon gave him. “We wait ‘til he’s gone, come back, bust in, take what’s ours. Got it?”

“Don’t you need to be alive to get back to your girl?” He knew that the human’s reaction was going to be extreme with bringing this up, but the man didn’t seem to get how dangerous Cain was. “If she’s as much of a good girl as you insist she is, she’s not going to bring you back from the dead when I return your body to her.”

Hearing the creature use the phrase ‘good girl’ in relation to Caeley sent both pain through his heart and rage through his body. This just reaffirmed how badly he wanted to kill the demon standing on the other side of the car. “I told you not to talk about her if you wanted to stay alive.” He climbed into the Impala, not saying anything else.

-*-

Caeley rubbed at the center of her chest, worry growing in her heart. She couldn’t help but feel that it was more than just what Sam and Castiel were planning to do. Unable to help herself, she glanced at her cell phone. There were still no messages from Dean. She sighed, sending a prayer to whichever god was listening, asking that they keep the older hunter safe. The sound of footsteps approaching drew her from her thoughts.

“Sam, may I ask you a question?” The angel had something on his mind as they came down the wrought iron staircase.

“You just did.” He couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Can I ask you another question?”

This was too easy. “Well, technically, you -” He stopped himself. “Yeah, go ahead. What’s up?”

“Sam, the trials.” The hunter scoffed and the witch paid closer attention, moving to join the men. “You chose not to go through with them for a reason, didn’t you? You chose to live rather than sacrifice yourself. You and Dean, you chose each other. You chose Caeley.”

“Yeah, I did.” His gaze caught the witch’s and now he was unable to look away. “We did.” He looked back at the angel, his eyes hardening. He knew that this was going to hurt the woman again, but he was going to be honest about the feelings that still circled in his mind in the past couple of days while they had been preparing for this. “But then, Dean made a choice for me.” Part of him truly wanted to die, to finish what he had started. It seemed that the more they discussed extracting the grace and what it could mean for tracking down Gadreel, the louder that part had become. The voice that reminded him of the people waiting for him had started to become smaller and smaller, as if it was being smothered.

“Mo chroí,” she breathed sharply, his words like a knife in her chest. “He did what he could to save you. I would have done the same if I was there.”

“You wouldn’t have allowed me to be hijacked by an angel!” he snapped, unable to help his reaction as he turned around to face her. His eyes were narrowed into a glare as he drew himself to his full height. Why was he trying to intimidate her? What was going on with him?

Her fists clenched by her sides, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She met him head to head, her chin raised in defiance. “No, I wouldn’t. I made it very clear to him that I didn’t agree with it. He swore me to secrecy.” She couldn’t help but step up closer to him, standing toe to toe. “But Dean doesn’t have the abilities that I do. What would you do if it had been me in that bed and Castiel wasn’t there?” Was there a way she could help him to understand? “You wouldn’t have been able to know that Gadreel was lying either!” The volume of her voice was rising and tears were gathering at the edge of her eyelashes, ready to fall.

Sam sighed, watching the witch. He remembered her reaction when he arrived home. What he had said on the phone. There was no way he could go back in time and take it back. He needed to repair the fragile relationship between them. But that part of him was getting harder to listen to again. That darker voice was over shadowing everything. “It doesn’t matter what Dean did.” He turned his gaze back to the angel, his voice softer as he continued. “I could have put a stop to all of this. I could have closed the gates of Hell.”

“Sam.” It was Castiel’s turn to snap as tears started to fall down the redhead’s cheeks.

“Dean’s  _ gone _ , okay?” He moved to head down the hall, heading towards the infirmary. “This is on me, now, and if I can find Gadreel,” he paused, hearing two sets of footsteps behind him. “I can fix this.” Stopping next to the bed, he stripped off his flannel. “Now, being human means settling your debts.” He picked up the metal box Caeley had been able to locate in one of the storage rooms, holding it out to the angel. He forced himself to not look at the woman, knowing that he was causing her further pain with every word. “Let’s start balancing the books.”

Blue eyes found blue eyes, the female wrapping her arms tightly around herself as if trying to hold herself together. He attempted to pass on his apologies through his gaze before turning back to the hunter, taking the box. He pulled out the metal and glass syringe as Sam made himself comfortable in the reclining exam chair.

The witch moved closer, ignoring her tears. “Sam? Castiel? I  _ really  _ don’t think this is a good idea. We shouldn’t do this. We can find another way.” Other than the Winchester glancing her way, both of them ignored her. That was new. They always made a point to listen to her when she expressed what her intuition was telling her. When they had first gotten together, Sam and Dean had made a big fuss about it, making her promise to tell them when she had this happen. She didn’t know what to do now that Sam wasn’t listening. “Sam, please.” Unable to help herself, she moved to the other side of the seat, grasping his hand tightly in both of hers.

He looked away from the angel to watch his girl. His heart twisted in his chest to see her tears. “It’ll be fine, Cae,” he murmured. He wrapped his hand around hers, not letting go as he lay his head back and to the side, presenting it to Cass.

She wanted to make a quip about how he was submitting to the angel but the anxiety twisting in her gut kept her silent. She said nothing as the thick needle pressed into the human’s neck and she could feel his grip tighten on her.

Castiel pressed his free hand onto Sam’s head, ready to hold him down to the chair. “Now comes the part that will actually hurt. I’m going to begin the extraction.”

The Winchester’s face twisted in agony, groans coming from clenched teeth as his hands clenched tightly at the chair and his girl’s, unaware that he was grinding the bones of her hand together, not that she would ever say anything. Her tears started falling again and fear caused her heart to pound against her ribs. She watched as the plunger of the needle was pulled back, shining white grace, that she couldn’t help but notice looked similar to her magic, starting to fill the chamber.

“Is it working?” the hunter forced out, hoping this would be worth it.

The angel sighed, not liking that he had to do this next part. “Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?” the female asked, her voice small.

“I need to push the needle in deeper. We need more grace in order to cast the spell.”

Ignoring the woman’s reaction of telling them to stop again, Sam steeled himself. “Okay. Do it.” His gaze found Caeley’s and he couldn’t help but be glad that she was there with him during this. He wanted her closer but that just wasn’t possible so he laced his fingers with hers instead, holding on. She would eventually realize that by doing this, finishing what he had started, she and their children would be safer.

“Sam, if I get too close to -”

“Damn it, Cass! Just do it!” he snapped.

There were a million things that she wanted to tell him, but she knew that he wouldn’t listen to her. She couldn’t watch as the needle went in deeper and her lover began to cry out. His body began to flinch and twist against his will. Her heart sank into the pit of her belly. If he moved too much with the needle that deep, who knows what could happen. If he was going to continue with this madness, he needed to keep still. It was the only thing she could do to keep him safe, though it did not mean that she was agreeing with what was going on. She quickly untied the bracelet from his wrist, letting it fall to the floor as her magic reached out, freezing him from the chest down, allowing him to keep the grip on her hand. “I’m so sorry,” she told him, the words falling out over and over. “It’s all I can do.” She needed him to survive this. She had just gotten him back. His cries increased as the seconds passed. She had to stop this. “You’re killing him!” If she grabbed the angel, the needle could kill just the same as the extraction could, but it needed to stop. It took all of her might to keep her hands to herself. “Enough!”

The needle was removed at the same time as Caeley’s magic freed him. He brought his free hand up to his neck as he sucked in as deep of breaths as he could. His girl buried her face into his belly, apologies streaming from her lips as she sobbed, her hands clutching tightly at his t-shirt. His hand dropped to rest on the woman’s head, reminding himself that he was still alive. Memories flooded his mind. Things he hadn’t remembered from Gadreel’s possession. He couldn’t help but realize in that moment why the witch had believed that he hadn’t loved her. It was obvious now that he had seen it for himself. He couldn’t help but hate himself even more for causing her so much pain. “What the hell was that?”

Angelic eyes observed his soul, not liking what he found. “Your body is regressing to the state it was in before Gadreel.” He glanced at the sobbing woman. “All of Caeley’s healing is being undone.”

He didn’t care about that right now. “Do we have enough grace for the summoning spell?” He was tired and everything hurt, but he needed to make sure to finish this.

“Sam -”

He cut her off. “Do we or not, Cass?”

He looked down at the syringe in his hand. “No.”

The hunter took a shuddering breath to brace himself, one hand still pressed to his neck while the other threaded through his girl’s hair. He dropped his hand to his side to grip at the chair. “Then keep going. Cae, pin me again.”

The witch looked up, shocked. “Sam, no -”

“Pin me again!”

Why was she doing this? Why was she listening to him? Her eyes began to glow and her magic wrapped around him. “I’m sorry, mo chroí,” she murmured, tears falling again. She buried her face back into his belly. She hated herself for it, but she couldn’t watch.

As the grace filled the container, Castiel was watching Sam fade. “Sam? Sam!”

“Keep going,” he grunted out, his fingers clutching at the woman’s hair, wrapped around the base of her braid but his grip was loosening.

“Why?”

“We… We…” Why did he keep stuttering? “We have to find Gadreel.”

“No.” The angel couldn’t believe this. The man was acting suicidal. “Why must the Winchesters run towards death?” He went to pull the needle free, but instead, Sam pulled his hand from the side of the chair, pulling the needle back in.

“No! No. Don’t stop.”

“Please. Sam, no.” She lifted her face to try and meet his gaze. “I’m not losing you.”

“Sam, when I was human, I died, and that showed me that life is precious and it must be protected at all costs. Even a life as… pig-headed as a Winchester’s.”

She could see that he was falling back into the thought process that he had during the trials. The one that told him that life wasn’t worth living. The wounds were taking their toll. He needed to stop this so she could heal him again. “I need you, Sam. Sean and Colin need you. Don’t you dare leave us.”

“My life isn’t worth more than anyone else’s,” he responded, his exhaustion getting the better of him. He just wanted to sleep. “Not yours or Dean’s… or Kevin’s.” He was remembering murdering the prophet. How could he have let himself enjoy the comfort of the witch when he had done such a horrible thing? Kevin had deserved having a family, not him. “Please. Please help me do one thing right. Keep going.”

“No!” Caeley cried.

The angel looked between the two, then he pressed the needle deeper, ignoring Sam’s scream.

“No! Please! Stop this!” She couldn’t risk grabbing the needle. If she jarred it and it hit something, it could kill him even faster than the extraction. “Please, you can’t!” Her lover’s hand found her shoulder, gripping tightly in his pain. She could only watch as he continued to deteriorate in front of her eyes, blood now leaking from his nose and eyes. Why was he making her watch this? She looked up at Cass. “Why are you doing this? Stop!” There was no need to hold the man down, he had grown so weak but magic continued to fill her gaze. The angel merely glanced at her and looked away again, focusing on what he was doing. “I can’t lose him. Please.”

“Hold on,” he said softly. “This may pinch.” He slowly guided the needle from the man’s neck.

He could barely open his eyes, but he had to make his point known. “Cass, what the hell?”

She needed to work fast. She wasn’t going to waste her chance to save the hunter. The witch dug into Sam’s pocket seeking out the permanent marker that lived there. Tossing the cap aside, she quickly marked the Norse rune for healing at the base of his throat, thankful that the angel was still holding his head back. Dropping the pen to the floor as well, she sank her teeth into the flesh of her palm, drawing blood at the base of her thumb. Gaelic flooded from her throat as she pulled at the collar of his shirt to expose more skin then pressed her bloody hand against him, ignoring the sting of pain from the pressure on the fresh wound. White light filled the room as the male groaned again, though it was different this time. His hands came up and gripped her wrist, but didn’t pull her away. He didn’t have the strength to. She didn’t care how much it took out of her, it wouldn’t kill her, but she was going to do anything she could to save him. Caeley had just gotten him back and no way in hell was ever going to lose him again.

Castiel couldn’t help but look out at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It reminded him of being human again. Looking back at the couple in front of him reminded him of that too. Both of them were willing to fight for what they believed in, whether it was right or wrong. But there was a difference in what they were fighting for. Fighting for life took more power and more conviction than fighting for death. Choosing to die was easy. Both of them had been angry and hurt and this would probably lead them to another argument that he knew the witch would win. Her conviction to keep her lover was many times stronger than the hunter’s want for death. It wouldn’t matter what Sam said, she would fight for this one. The angel’s time as a human had helped him realize that.

Both Caeley and Sam gasped in a lungful of air as she pulled away. Him at the loss of her power filling him, and her at the drain of working such an extensive healing. It was even worse than what she had healed last time. His wounds had been so much more. They had been deeper and harsher, his body at the brink of giving up the fight. It hadn't helped that she had only had time for one sigil, which had caused a change in how she had to work her power through him, taking more effort. Especially with how quickly she had worked. She would have collapsed to the floor, drained of her energy if Cass hadn’t been ready to catch her, his arms wrapped around her middle. His hand then pressed to her forehead, healing her of the sudden anemia as well as the bite mark on her hand. As he was helping her to sit on the next bed, Sam leapt from the exam chair, furious.

“What the hell was that?” Why had the angel stopped?

“She healed your wounds completely,” was the easy answer. Cass didn't move away at first, making sure that Caeley kept her balance.

“And the grace?”

“Well, whatever grace was inside you is gone now.” He turned, picking up the glowing syringe from the table. “What’s left of Gadreel is in here. We’ll just have to try the spell with what we have.” He placed the medical tool in the metal box to keep it safe.

“Damn it,” he cursed as he leaned back against the chair. Gentle hands took his face in their grasp, curling over his jaw as they lifted his head. He met a watery set of sapphire eyes that were filled with pain and sadness. A shock of guilt filled his heart in that moment. He had done it again. He had asked for death despite knowing that Caeley and their sons were waiting for him. She had even been right in his face this time and he had still done it. He had just promised her that he wouldn’t leave her and here he went trying to break his pledge. “Shit, Cae.” He threaded a hand into her hair where it was falling loose from her braid. “I’m sorry.”

“Sam, I want Gadreel to pay as much as you do. She does too.” Hazel eyes fixed on him as he spoke. “But nothing is worth losing you. You know, being human didn’t just change my view of food. It changed my view of you.” He watched as the witch wrapped her arms around the hunter’s waist, holding him tightly as he continued. “I mean, I can relate now to how you feel.”

He wrapped an arm around the petite woman’s shoulders, returning the hug as he cradled the back of her head in his grip. He kept his focus on the angel. “What are you talking about?”

“The only person who has screwed things up more consistently than you… is me.” Two sets of eyes now focused intently on him. “And now, I know what that guilt feels like. And I know what it means to feel sorry, Sam.” The hunter’s gaze dropped, watching the redhead in his arms. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

“I know.”

“You know, old me,” he shook his head at the thought, “I would have just kept going. I would have jammed that needle in deeper until you died, because the ends always justified the means.” Castiel sighed, noting the woman’s reaction to the statement, a shudder running down her spine, her grip anchoring her to the male even tighter. He reached out and stroked her hair to try and soothe her. “But what I went through… Well, that PB&J taught me that angels can change, so who knows?” He turned and picked up the metal box containing the syringe full of grace. “Maybe Winchester’s can too.” He turned and left the infirmary, giving the hunter and his match some time. He would gather the rest of the ingredients needed from the witch's stock while he was waiting.

A gentle hand continued to run over her head, leaving him room to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Cae, I’m so sorry,” he murmured.

She sniffled, tears wetting his t-shirt. Giving herself a second, she pulled herself together the best she could then pulled away to meet his gaze. “You know, if an ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t met with changed behavior, the words become worthless. There’s no reason to say anything.” She could feel the pain shoot through him, accompanied by guilt. “You have to stop doing this, Sam. I understand guilt. I understand wanting to make things right.” Her hands moved to cup his face, her thumb drawing over his cheekbone while his fell to curl around her hips, keeping her close. “You keep telling me that you’re not going to leave, but then this situation makes me think that’s a crock of shit and that you’re just telling me what I want to hear. You have no idea how hard I’m willing to fight for you. I would bleed myself dry if that’s what it took to heal you and I wouldn’t give it a second thought.” Her fingers moved to trace the hollow of his throat where the sigil had been drawn, having disappeared since its purpose was complete. “What happened? That wasn’t fighting for me, or us, or our children. That was suicidal.” She caught his gaze again. “Is this going to be a theme? Are you going to try and throw your life away every single time you get a chance? If that’s true, then I can’t do this, Sam.” Her hands moved back to his jaw, wanting to make sure that he heard her. “I love you, but I can’t watch you try and kill yourself on purpose. Never again. Please don’t ask me too. I’d rather face Lucifer himself a thousand times over than do this again.”

He took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly, then he pulled her in, her head resting against his collarbone and his heart thumping beneath her ear. This powerful woman had chosen him, and once again, he had been willing to throw that away. He needed to get his head on straight. “What on earth did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked her, his voice quiet.

“Lots of good,” was her answer. She pulled away enough to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “I need to check in on the boys. I’ll meet you in the library.” He nodded, letting her go.

Her walk was quiet, something she needed to soothe her nerves. She couldn’t help but press a hand to her chest again, the fear and anxiety still not having left her. If anything it was growing worse. She stopped outside of the twins’ nursery, Sam and Castiel having helped her move all of the furniture back, and took several deep breaths, working to try and calm herself down. Then, without warning, it hit her all at once. She needed to call Dean. She didn’t care that he left. He was in danger. Breathing harshly, she pulled her phone out. It was easy to find his number, and the ringing singing through her ear. “Come on, pick up, please.” His voicemail started, so she hung up and tried again. It was the same result, though this time she left a message. “Dean, I don’t know what you are planning, but don’t you dare do it. Please. Just come home. We’ll figure it out.” She hung up and called again, tears flooding down and sobs starting to burst from her throat. Again, he didn’t answer. She knew that he could feel it buzzing in his pocket, but he continued to ignore her calls. “Dean, please! Leave it alone. Don’t do it. Come home, please. Whatever you are doing, it isn’t safe. It’s not good. Just come home.” She called again and again, sometimes leaving voicemails, but most of the time she didn’t. It took her awhile to stop, collapsing against the wall of the hallway. She was pretty sure her last message was too garbled up with sobs for him to understand, but she didn’t have another way to get a hold of him.

Or did she?

Shoving herself to her feet, she rushed to the bathroom down the hall. Ignoring the fact that Sam and Castiel most likely heard the slamming of the door, she hurried to the mirror. Placing her hands on either side, she spoke the only Latin spell she knew: “ _ Ostende mihi illum quem quaero _ .” The scrying spell caused her magic to light up the room before the picture in the mirror settled. She could see a house out in the middle of nowhere. It felt like Missouri. It was surrounded by scores of people… demons, she realized. What was Dean doing there? There was power surrounding the house and she couldn’t get any closer. How was she supposed to see what was going on if she was blocked? Then the picture changed. All of the demons were streaming into the house and the Winchester and… was that Crowley? They were standing outside next to the Impala. But something was different. She didn’t know what it was, but it wasn’t good. She was too late. He had already done what her intuition was trying to warn her about. “No!” The word left her as a scream and she smashed her fist into the wall, only succeeding in hurting herself. “No! No! No!” First Sam, now Dean. Why did she continue to try and protect these idiots? All they did was try and get themselves killed!

“Caeley?”

She whipped around, having to remind herself that she wasn’t angry with them. Leaning back against the sink, she covered her face with her hands, just trying to breathe. “Dean’s an idiot.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, glancing back at Sam before they both entered the bathroom. “What did he do?”

She dropped her head back in a sigh. “I don’t know. But whatever he did, it’s not good. Even I can’t protect him from this one.”

“Your intuition sensed him from this far away?” the hunter asked, surprised. Previously, she was only aware of what would happen in her current vicinity, such as just in town. He had no idea where Dean was now. He could be anywhere.

Her nod was slow, now realizing that herself. “I wonder why. I didn’t think my intuition was getting stronger. Is it because I’ve claimed you both?” She wondered if there was any possible research about developing her skills further. It could come in handy.

Sam and Cass shared a look. It went back to the statement that she was made for the two hunters, and they were made for her. Was it because they were already tied together?

The angel turned back to the witch. “I am leaving for now. I will see you soon.” He was surprised when the woman moved forward to hug him. He had to remember to hug her back.

“Stay safe.” With that said, the angel disappeared. Looking back at the Winchester still with her, she bit her lip in thought. “The spell didn’t work, I take it?”

He shook his head. “We’re going to have to figure out another way.”

She wanted to tell him ‘I told you so’, but knew that it wouldn’t help the situation at all. At least there was something that could distract him. “The twins are awake. Do you mind helping me get them up for a while?”

His smile was soft. Spending time with his sons did make things feel better. “Yeah, come on.”

-*-

Dean couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as the King of Hell disappeared. He sat back on the hood of the Impala. The First Blade just needed to be found. Once that happened, he could figure everything else out.

He remembered that his phone had been ringing while he had been in Cain’s house. He had ignored it while dealing with the Knight and all of the other demons. He pulled it out. Sixteen missed calls with six voicemails all from the same number. Caeley.

His hand rubbed against his sternum, feeling a shot of pain through his chest. He reminded himself that she was better off without him, especially now. The mark on his forearm throbbed, reminding him of it’s placement. He brought the phone to his ear. The sound of her absolute terror echoed into his brain.  _ “Dean, I don’t know what you are planning, but don’t you dare do it. Please. Just come home. We’ll figure it out.”  _ He listened to the next message.  _ “Dean, please! Leave it alone. Don’t do it. Come home, please. Whatever you are doing, it isn’t safe. It’s not good. Just come home.” _ It was the third or fourth message when she had started audibly crying.  _ “I know that you think that this is the only way, but I promise, I can help you find another plan. Just please, come home. I’m going to lose you if you do this.”  _ The last message seemed to tear his bleeding heart even further as she was crying so hard, she had to fight to get every word out.  _ “You always promised me that you’d come home to me. Why are you doing this? Just stop and think. Your instincts are not right on this one. Just please, please stop. Please, just come home. We’ll figure out this thing between you and Sam. Don’t throw us away. Please.” _ She hadn’t been able to continue speaking, sobbing until the voicemail ended.

He closed his phone, just staring at it in his hand. The mark throbbed again. She had felt this when he was miles away. The witch had been hysterical. He had never heard her beg outside of the bedroom. She didn’t do that and she had never needed to. Caeley just had a way with speaking that made you listen. To hear her like this? He sniffed. He hadn’t realized that tears were falling from his eyes. Dean had to remind himself that he had done this to make the world safer for her and their boys… Their boys…

He had to remind himself that he couldn’t throw his phone. It was the only one he had right now. Opening it back up, he went through and deleted each message. Every single one.


	4. "Hey Jude"

It was more than a week after Dean had checked his messages when Sam received a call that a friend of his was in the hospital. Someone named Garth had been admitted as a John Doe.

Caeley had found him getting dressed, pulling on a suit that he used to pretend that he was a member of the FBI. She settled Sean a bit higher on her shoulder. While Colin had gone down with no issues, the younger twin had been a bit more clingy today, unable to rest unless he was being held. “Any idea what had happened to him?” she asked, reaching up to straighten his tie for him. He had just gotten back from New Mexico and he was leaving again already. She was hoping that after this case, they would be able to spend some time together. There had been too much stress recently with everything going on.

“All I know was that he was hit by a car. I’m going to find out what happened.”

She nodded. She had never met the man, but had heard about him from Kevin. He had supposedly disappeared about six months ago, the Winchesters never hearing what happened. “Oh, I grabbed a potion.” She pulled a small bottle, the size of a nip of alcohol, out of the pocket of her dress, holding it up for the man to take. “It’ll help heal any injuries, not instantly, but more quickly. Just draw that Norse sigil for healing on him before he drinks it. Do you remember which one I’m talking about?”

He nodded. It was the one that looked like a ‘B’ that was all sharp lines. He had seen it countless times in the time they had been together.

She shuffled on her feet, anxiety pooling in her stomach again.

“What is it?” He turned from their bedroom mirror, watching his girl. He knew when there was something she knew.

“You’re not going to like it.”

He scoffed. “There’s lots of things I haven't liked recently.”

A smile quirked at her lips. “When you see Dean, will you smack him for me?”

He forced himself to breath slowly. At least he had the warning. “It might be more than a smack, but I’ll make sure that he’s aware of how upset you are with him.”

She nodded, swaying gently from side to side to help keep the baby asleep. “Will you promise me something?” she asked quietly.

Sam finished tweaking his suit, allowing him to give his full attention to the witch. “I can try,” he answered, trying to pull a smile from her. He frowned when it didn’t work.

“Just… promise me you’ll come back? I know that you’ll be gone for a while, but it’s easier to wait when I know for sure that the person I’m waiting for will be returning.”

Despite his feelings about his brother, he knew that the redhead’s wouldn’t change. He knew that she was angry with him right now, but that still wouldn’t alter anything. She loved Dean and with what Cass had told him, she would never stop. She would continue to wait for him no matter how long it took. Unable to help himself, he smoothed her hair back from her face. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I just don’t know how long I’ll be.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tightly but making sure that Sean wasn’t squished in the middle. “I’ll call when I can.”

She nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. That would have to tide her over for now.

-*-

Despite Caeley’s warning and the comment from the nurse at the station, Sam was still surprised to see Dean at Garth’s bedside. He couldn’t help but be glad that the hurt man was unconscious. He wouldn’t have to witness the awkward family reunion.

The elder hid the large plastic syringe behind his back as the door opened, revealing an unfortunately familiar face.

Closing the door behind him, Sam moved forward, not saying anything as he glanced at the monitor. The silence was awkward and the tension was thick. He couldn’t help breaking it. “Saw Garth’s John Doe on the police wire. You?”

“Yeah.” His eyes flicked up to look at his brother before looking at the other hunter. “Where you coming from?”

“The bunker.”

That brought up thoughts of a certain redhead. He swallowed thickly. “How is she?” He couldn’t help but hope that she was better than she had sounded in the messages.

“Why do you care, Dean?” His eyes narrowed into a glare. “You left _her_ , remember?” It was minor, but he knew his brother, and he could see the man react to his statement. Sam gave a heavy sigh. “Angry, hurt. She asked me to hit you when I saw you. Says you did something stupid again.”

That caught his attention. “She knew you would see me?”

“She knows a lot of things. Most of the time, she’s right.” He couldn’t talk about her anymore, he fell silent, trying his best to ignore the building tension in the room.

“You know, I’ve got this pretty much covered. So if you want to…” He gestured to the door.

Sam ignored him. “You spoken to him yet?”

It took him a second to answer. Of course his brother would ask that. “No. Assload of pain killers. He’s been out since I got here.”

Hazel eyes picked up on the handcuffs around the unconscious man’s wrist, keeping him restrained to the bed. “What’s he being charged with?”

“Killing a cow.”

“Why?” That didn’t sound like Garth.

“I was about to see if I could find out.” He looked up. “Lock the door.” As Sam did as he requested, the syringe came out again. He made sure all of the air was out of the needle.

That wasn’t a good sign. “Whoa. Hey. What is that? Adrenaline?”

“Yes, sir.” He examined the piece of plastic more closely, double checking it.

“You trying to jump-start him or kill him?” That was a lot of adrenaline in that syringe.

“I want some answers. He walked out on Kevin. He walked out on us. So if you’ve got a better idea…” He gestured towards the smaller man. He was surprised to see Sammy simply slap the man across the face.

Garth shot up, screaming in fear as he began to hyperventilate. The brothers simply looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Sam couldn’t help but wish that Caeley had come with him. She could calm the hysterical man down. It took him a second, but the man in the bed realized that he wasn’t alone anymore. “Dean? Sam? What is this? A hospital?” He looked around. “Wait. Am I in heaven?”

Dean interrupted the rapid fire questions. “Alright, take it easy Garth. You’re in Wisconsin.”

“You were hit by a car. Do you remember anything?”

He looked confused. “Vaguely.”

“Ah, here.” Sam pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and his trusty Sharpie. “A friend made this for you. She said it’d help.” Before he handed over the bottle, he followed the witch’s instructions. He grasped the younger hunter’s free hand, marking the rune on the inside of his wrist and ignoring the confused response. “Drink.”

Not questioning anything, he tipped the bottle back and took it like a shot, coughing as it settled into his empty stomach.

For some reason, Dean wasn’t surprised to see one of Caeley’s remedies. Again, she knew what people needed.

Garth went to put a hand to his head, stopped by the handcuffs. “What’s with the hardware?”

“You tell us,” the elder Winchester answered as Sam unlocked the cuffs, letting the man free. “And while you're at it, why don’t you give us the lowdown on why you went AWOL for the past six months? Only way we tracked you down is that you offed a cow.”

“Offed a what?” The statement seemed to confuse him. “I - I - I was on a hunt.”

“Hunt for what?” Sam asked as he tucked the set of keys away.

There was no answer as Garth started to gag, about to vomit. “Oh, no. Get back. Oh god.” He started pulling at all of the lines on him, jumping from the bed and locking himself into the bathroom.

The brothers simply looked at each other. “That’s not a normal response to her potions.” Sam could only frown in confusion.

“Good thing I didn’t give him the adrenaline.” They sat and waited, unable to do anything as the man continued to retch in the bathroom. “Anything on Gadreel?”

Now that he was aware of the stupidity of his own actions, he wasn’t going to tell Dean about them. He could give him the SparkNotes version. “Actually, yeah. Turns out he left some grace in me before he bolted.”

Dean nodded slowly. “You know how wrong that sounds, right?”

“Wouldn’t worry about it. Cass took care of it.”

“Hmm.”

“What?” His brother had made a face.

“Nothing. I’m gone for two weeks and you’re like an episode of _Teen Mom_.” The sound of retching echoed through the room again. “Just breathe, Garth. Work it out.” He leaned his elbows on his knees, bending over some.

Sam caught sight of something he had never seen before. A dark, scar-like mark on the inside of Dean’s forearm. “What happened to your arm?”

“Oh.” He pulled his sleeve up higher to expose the entire thing. “It’s a... “ He searched for the right words to describe it. “Gift from Cain.”

The younger male raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Like the wrestler?”

He laughed, pulling his shirt sleeve back down. “I wish. That would be awesome. But no, the Old Testament dude. He got all biblical on me and gave me his mark.”

“What does it even mean? How did that even happen?” He then realized something. “Is this why Cae said you were doing something stupid?”

Dean couldn’t help but wince, remembering all of the voicemails. “Crowley and I found him, and he gave me this so I could eighty-six Abbadon once and for all.”

“You worked a job with Crowley?” This wasn’t good. He didn’t need the witch’s intuition to tell him that. No wonder she had freaked.

“The devil you know…” was his response.

“You realize Cae felt you from… I don’t even know how many miles away and knew that you were being stupid. What does this mean, Dean?”

“Don’t know yet, other than it means Abbadon is going to die for good.” 

It was then that he realized that noise had stopped coming from the bathroom. “Garth?” Sam called. When there was no response, they burst into the small tiled room to find it empty and the window open.

“Son of a bitch.”

-*-

Nothing was working. Caeley couldn’t get the baby to settle into sleep. Sean was fed, his diaper was clean, she had given him a warm bath. She wasn’t sure what else to try. His emotions were too undefined to give her any clues and her intuition wasn’t telling her anything. She had tried curling him up in the same crib with Colin, but all that had happened was that she had two crying little ones. She paced back and forth down the hall outside the nursery, rocking him and humming her grandmother’s lullaby.

She was so intent on him, she jumped when her phone rang in the pocket. Shifting the crying infant to one arm, she checked the screen. Sam. She held the phone between her face and her shoulder so she had both arms free. “Hey,” she greeted in a soft tone. She didn’t want to be louder than she needed to be.

_“Hey, everything okay?”_

“Can’t get Sean to settle. What’s going on there?” The baby clutched at the flannel fabric of her shirt as she continued to do her best to soothe him.

_“We found Garth. He’s fine, for the most part. Get this, he’s a werewolf.”_

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “How on earth did that happen?”

_“He was bitten on a hunt. It gets weird though. He was found by another werewolf that he’s been married to for the past four months and was taken in by their pack. They don’t eat humans. They eat animals instead.”_

She hadn’t heard of that before. “How is that working for them? Are they healthy or is the lack of human parts slowly driving them to insanity?”

_“Dean says they're all healthy. They fed him dinner, they cooked the steak first, and gave him pie. He still thinks there’s something going on here. I’m not so sure. It could be another set of friendly monsters. You getting anything on this case?”_ She heard grumbling in the background.

The witch’s heart stuttered against her ribs at the sound of the older man’s voice and it took her a second to get her composure back. “I agree with… him on this one.” She couldn’t say his name right now. Even just knowing he was there was too much right now. “There’s something going on. I want both of you to be careful. As hard as it is, please keep an eye on each other.” The sounds of Sean’s cries escalated, becoming even louder. She gently started humming again, despite it not having worked last time.

_“Is he okay?”_

“He’s not hurt. He’s not hungry. He’s not sick. His diaper is clean. Just... nothing seems to be working tonight.”

She could hear the older brother talking in the background and Sam responding. _“Dean’s asking if you sang his lullaby.”_

He was asking if she had sung “Hey Jude”. She hadn’t been able to. Her heart was in her throat, causing her to choke. “No, I haven’t.”

That low voice sounded again at the edge of her hearing. _“He’s asking why not, because ‘you know it works’.”_

“I can’t. I just… can’t anymore.” She couldn’t explain it.

She could make out what he was saying this time, asking ‘why not’ again. _“Here, you talk to her. I’m not going to be the go between.”_ No, Sam wouldn’t do this to her but she could hear the phone being passed between the two of them.

_“Why the hell haven’t you just sang the song?”_

It had been three weeks since she had heard his voice, but the pain it brought up was as fresh as the day he had left. “Dean…”

_“Why haven’t you?”_

Was this hurting him as badly as it was hurting her? “You don’t understand,” she murmured, barely loud enough to be heard over the baby’s cries. She held him tighter to her.

_“What don’t I understand?”_

It was going to come spilling out if he didn’t stop. Tears were gathering at her lashes, threatening to fall. She was so sick of crying. Her hormones were finally leveling out now that the babies were three weeks old, but with all of the stress that had been going on, she didn’t know when it would stop.

_“Cae.”_

“Don’t ask, because you’re not going to like the answer,” she warned him.

_“Try me.”_

Why did he always have to push her? “Because his father _left_ . He left without saying anything. Instead, I was alone in the bunker without any idea if _anyone_ was coming back. You were gone. Sam was gone. Castiel was the only one who cared enough to call, but he has the unfortunate duty of disappearing often with no word, so I had no idea when he was coming back either. I lost a dear friend of mine, the only other person I had in my life. Literally everyone was _gone_ . So excuse me if I couldn’t sing a damn _lullaby_ because it reminded me of you leaving and not coming back. The only thing I knew was that you did something really stupid two weeks ago and you refused to answer your phone.” She huffed, pressing a kiss to the baby’s head as her own tears fell, needing a second to pull herself together. When she started talking again, her voice was softer. “I didn’t know what to do. It hurt too much.”

A sigh rang through the phone line and she could see him running his hand through his hair, probably leaning up against the side of the car with Sam watching. _“Put the phone up to his ear.”_

She put the phone on speaker but still pinned it between her cheek and her shoulder as she still paced the halls, hoping the swaying motion would eventually settle the infant. She was surprised when the familiar sounds of the hunter singing drifted from the phone. Sean appeared to react instantly to it, settling down. Her tears fell and she worked to hold in the sob. He missed his father. That wasn’t something she would have been able to give him, no matter how hard she tried. The more the man sang, the more the youngest Winchester fell into slumber. While Dean was still singing, she moved to the nursery, laying Sean down and relief flooded through her as he stayed quiet, finally asleep. She sighed as the door shut behind her and she took the father off of the speakerphone. “He’s asleep. Thank you.”

_“Yeah.”_ It was awkward over the line now. _“Glad I could help.”_

Irritation flooded through her and she really didn’t care about being rude right now. “Leave me a voicemail with you singing. Since you’re not here anymore, I’ll use that to settle him.” Pain pierced her own heart as she spoke and she regretted it instantly. “Never mind. Just forget I said anything. Please, just give the phone back to Sam.” Caeley knew that she would wait for him as long as it took, but that didn’t mean that it was going to be easy. She expected it to be absolutely horrible.

She could hear the phone trading hands again. _“You okay?”_

The woman didn’t have a choice but to answer honestly. “No, I’m not, but don’t tell him that.”

_“I think he misses you.”_

A desperate chuckle escaped her lips. “Did you hit him yet for me?”

His laughter sounded less off kilter. _“No. I think I’ll let you do that yourself.”_

“Spoilsport.”

_“Get some sleep. I’ll call you when I can.”_

“I love you.” She couldn’t help but tell him.

_“Love you too.”_ The phone line disconnected.

Her heart thudded in her chest, but it wasn’t in pain this time. It was the first time that Sam had ever said the words out loud before. She hugged the phone to her chest because he wasn’t there to hug. Her tears slowing to a stop, she reminded herself that she had things to do while the boys were sleeping, no matter that it was late. Other than laundry, she wanted to look more closely at the baby formula Sam had picked up during his last supply run. It could be something to consider. When he was home, it meant that she may get some more sleep at least.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, Dean’s name showing up.

-*-

Sam’s text had told her that he was almost back to the bunker. It was odd to think that a simple notification on her phone could make her feel so much better. Caeley was laying on the floor of the television room, her back on the rug. She, surprisingly, had the television on, having found a movie to put on. Sam had introduced her to a few over the past year but she still found herself easily distracted from them. Right now it was because of two infants that were currently on their bellies, both of them on her chest. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them lifting their heads, their tiny hands clutching at the fabric of her dress. They were already growing so fast. It was hard to believe that they were only a few days short of being a month old.

A door banged shut and she recognized it as the main door. Sam was home. “Cae?”

“In the television room!” she called, not wanting to stand up yet. She was too fascinated by the little creatures she had grown inside of her. Her attention was drawn to the door as two sets of footsteps approached. Who else was here? She struggled to sit up, keeping both of the little ones pressed against her.

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the boys but he knew that the woman’s focus was drawn to the man behind him. Dean hovered in the doorway, appearing uncomfortable. “Hey, how are they?”

“In good moods today. They just woke up from a nap.”

He sat on the couch, lifting Colin from her, curling him into his arm. The baby was growing.

She looked up at the green-eyed hunter. He was home, so she was going to try. “Do you want to hold Sean?” It had been almost four weeks since he had seen his son.

Relief flooded through the man, but he couldn’t help to feel a whole new type of nervousness. The only time he had held the infant, she had given him to him. He didn’t know how to pick him up. Watching Sam interact with the older twin, he felt that he could do that too. “Yeah,” he murmured, moving to sit down in the recliner like she directed him to.

The redhead could sense how nervous he was so she would make it a little easier on him. It was easier to stand now that she only had one baby to hold on to. “Make it like you’re crossing your arms.” That was an easy action for him and then it only took a few easy adjustments to set him up. Sean fussed a bit at the transfer, he was the louder of the two, but he settled in quickly.

A smile pulled at his lips and his eyes softened. His son seemed to fit perfectly into his arms. Why hadn’t he known that? Why hadn’t he done this sooner? “Hey, little man.” After a moment, he felt comfortable enough to free a hand, his smile widening when Sean gripped at a finger. Blue eyes focused on him, reminding the man of the little one’s mother. “Are his eyes gonna stay blue?”

She sat down on the couch arm nearby, her arms crossed over her chest. “I don’t know if either of them will keep their blue eyes. They seem to have nothing else of me. They both look just like the two of you.”

Sam sat back against the couch pillows, moving Colin so he rested against his shoulder, the little head against his collarbone while his fingers gripped at the fabric of his shirt. “He likes my shirts just like you do,” he commented, giving the woman an easy smile. “I swear, they’ve grown in just the few days I was gone.”

The eldest Winchester nodded. They had changed since he had seen them last, but that had been in less than twenty-four hours after their birth. A stab of pain worked through his chest. How the hell had he believed that he could give this up? Sitting here with his son in his arms was the best he had felt since losing Kevin. He looked up at the redhead, unable to help giving her a smile before his gaze fell back on the baby in his arms.

Her heart thudded heavily in her chest, beating against her ribs. How could this gorgeous man be so infuriating? She wanted to smack him and kiss him in the same moment and didn’t know how to reconcile that. It would be better for her to take a step away and give herself a moment. Maybe then, she could figure out what was going on with her own heart. “Excuse me,” she murmured. Both of the men looked up at her but she ignored them, disappearing down the hall. She came to a stop in the library, dropping into one of the chairs at the table. The book she had been reading earlier was still there, open to the page she had left off on, but she wasn’t capable of even thinking about reading right now, let alone starting the page. Instead, she sat back in the chair and buried her face into her hands, focusing only on her breathing for the moment.

She couldn’t help but be glad that she was more settled than when Sam had come home. She hadn’t attempted to break her hands against the floor this time. She hadn’t burst into tears… yet. That could still happen. She hadn’t screamed at him despite wanting to. She would take needing a minute to herself as a win.

Back in the television room, Dean couldn’t help but try to peer around the recliner to see where the redhead had disappeared to. Glancing at his brother, he couldn’t help but ask, “You think she’s okay?”

Hazel eyes looked up to watch the other man. Their relationship was still a bit rocky, but the conversation after leaving Garth’s had led to being able to accept each other as brothers again. Knowing that the witch had reamed the elder out thoroughly had helped, if he was being honest. He hoped that now that they were back in the bunker, things would settle out even more. They just needed to help Caeley through that. Remembering that Dean had asked him a question, he gave him the answer that Cass had given him originally: “No, she’s not. But she’s trying to adapt to many things at once.”

He gave a slow nod, turning his gaze back to the child in his arms. “We’ve put her through a lot recently, haven’t we?”

Sam let out a heavy breath. “After I came back, when you guys freed me from Gadreel, Cass told me that she had been trying to figure out a way back to Massachusetts. She didn’t want to stay here because she felt that we didn’t want her here anymore.”

It took a conscious thought to remember not to tighten his grip around Sean. Despite having tried to leave, he knew that part of the reason that he thought he could was because the woman was safe in the bunker. If she had returned to the seaside cottage, who knows what could have found her. He knew that the woman was powerful, but her house there wasn’t warded like it was here. Plus, the town cops had tried to arrest her. He was sure the townspeople believed that she was a murderer and the fact that she had disappeared right after it had happened probably hadn’t helped. The idea that she wanted to go back there instead of staying here seemed insane, but it made him realize how much she had been struggling. It was like she had told him on the phone: both of them were gone, Kevin was… gone, Castiel could have dropped off the radar at any time, and she was alone with two newborns. No wonder the woman had been a wreck. “Neither of us are going anywhere this time,” he said out loud, talking to the little one in his arms. Moving carefully, he shifted Sean to rest against his chest. He didn’t trust himself to walk with him yet, otherwise he would have gone to find the witch. Instead, he kept an eye on the door.

“You can go find her, if you want.” Sam grinned at his brother.

“But I have a baby.”

“You can walk with him. It’s not going to hurt him.”

“But what if I drop him?”

He let out a sudden bark of laughter. “I’ve only seen you drop things when you’re drunk. You’re not going to drop the baby.” He patted Colin’s back as the infant let out a startled noise, unhappy at being surprised. Sam gently shushed him, smiling when he immediately settled back down.

He furrowed his brows. “How’d you do that?” How had his younger brother become such a baby whisperer?

The younger man rolled his eyes. “How did you calm down Sean by singing the other day? Cae hadn’t been able to do it.”

Dean had only sung “Hey Jude” to them that very first night, while he and the redhead had been curled in the bed before laying Kevin to rest. His mom had sung it to him as a lullaby, so he had just assumed that it would work. He remembered the thrill he had when the two newborns had fallen right to sleep. “Just seemed like the right thing to do,” was the only answer he could give. Quiet footsteps coming down the hall interrupted any other thoughts.

Feeling more put together, Caeley returned to the room, finding the men in the same spots as she had left them. “So,” she started, sitting on the arm of the couch and facing Dean, Sam now sitting behind her, “I guess we need to talk.”

He had never been with a girl long enough to hear that. He couldn’t ever remember Cassie or Lisa saying it to him. He now understood why people freaked out. He also understood why she would say it. The two of them had a few things to talk about. “Yeah.” He was glad that he was holding Sean. It gave him something to concentrate on.

“Why’d you leave?” She wasn’t going to beat around the bush. She’d rather bash her way through it.

He sighed. Of course she’d ask that first. He glanced at Sam who was focusing on the television all of a sudden. Traitor. “I had just got Kevin killed and a rogue angel was wearing Sammy as a meatsuit. Then, all of a sudden, the twins were here. It was a lot, Cae. I was messed up and I didn’t know what to do.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I don’t remember if I’ve told you, but I’ve been a father. Twice.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “I must not of. I told you about Ben and Lisa. You know how that worked out. But we had this case close to three years ago now.” He couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed. “I went out to this bar and hooked up with this girl. Turns out she was an Amazon, like one of _the_ Amazons from Greek mythology.” She nodded, encouraging him to continue. “Funny thing is, they give birth in about a day and a half and the kids finish growing up in just a couple days, so when I went back to grab something I had left at her house, she had a two-year-old that wasn’t there when I was there. I heard her talk, like a teenager. It was freaky. It wasn’t long ‘til she showed up at mine and Sammy’s motel room all grown up. She was there to kill me. Apparently, it’s like the final rite of becoming an adult, killing off their dads.” He nodded his head towards his brother. “Sam killed her before she killed me.”

Caeley nodded. “I do have to say, I don’t believe that counts as being a father. Being biologically related doesn’t make you family, it just makes you related. You two taught me that, remember?” A soft smile grew. “If being related made you family, then I could say that I have a father, but that doesn’t make it true.”

He nodded, her words making him feel better. “Still, Cae. I was scared shitless and I didn’t know what to do. Then with what happened with Sam and Gadreel and everything with the trials… My head wasn’t on straight. For some reason, I thought it was possible to survive without you.”

Her gaze dropped to the floor for a moment. “When did you start to think that maybe you had made the wrong decision?”

“The day after I left Sam and Cass on that bridge. I was sitting at a bar and all I could think of was you.” No way in hell was he going to tell her that he had tried to look at someone else and wasn’t able to. 

“What finally convinced you to come back?”

He couldn’t help but wonder if her magic was influencing him to be honest, but maybe it was the fact that he knew that if he lied it would only hurt her more. She would automatically know. “The final straw was the phone call. I was going to come back, but Sammy and I talking had to happen for me to be able to.”

“I assume that the two of you are okay now? Both of you are willing to join me in our bed at the same time?” She was glad to hear Sam’s affirming noise behind her and see Dean’s nod, his gaze back on the baby in his arms. “Now, I need to know. Why didn’t you answer my calls two weeks ago?”

“I had been in the middle of something.” He looked up at her to be met with a raised eyebrow. He knew that she needed more than that. “I had been at Cain’s house with Crowley.”

“Who’s Cain?”

“Cain from Cain and Abel. The brothers from the bible.” At her nod, he continued. It was easier to look at Sean than to look at her but he couldn’t help but glancing up every now and then to see her reactions. “We were looking for something that we know can kill Abbadon. It’s called the First Blade. We didn’t know that it would lead to him”

“So what did you learn?”

“It’s the jawbone that he used to kill Abel. The bible got it wrong: Abel wasn’t talking to God but he was talking to Lucifer. Cain made a deal to protect his brother, but in return, he had to kill him. Cain became a Knight of Hell. He was turned into a demon. He’s the one who trained Abbadon to become what we all know and love.”

“So why was he in Missouri?”

Dean didn’t bother to ask how she had known that. “He had retired. He had promised his late wife that he would stop killing. So he was a beekeeper in the middle of nowhere instead.” He continued at the wave of her hand. He could see his brother paying attention as well. “We searched the house while he was out but didn’t find anything. He came back while we were there. Then the demons showed up, they had managed to follow us there. Turns out, that bastard Crowley knew they were there and didn’t care. He used it as an excuse to get Cain to try and hand over the blade. Wanted to show me off. It didn’t matter. Cain had gotten rid of it, said he threw it into the ocean so it couldn’t be used again. But he did give me something: his mark. He said Lucifer gave it to him when he killed Abel.”

Nausea was starting to twist in her stomach. What had this stupidly gorgeous man done? “Dean… Tell me you didn’t.”

“You started calling me as soon as he showed it off. Said that I was ‘worthy’ of it and like him: a killer.” He chewed at the inside of his cheek as he gently cradled Sean closer, the baby gurgling at him. “He transferred to me.” The Winchester held out his right arm, allowing her to roll up his sleeve to inspect it.

She brushed gentle fingers over the raised mark, appearing very much like a burn. She could feel the pulse of power in it, how dark it was. It was… She could only describe it as ‘hungry’. “What’s it going to do?”

“Don’t know. Apparently I need it to make the knife work.” He didn’t want to tell her the next part, but he knew that he had to. “He said that it’d come at a ‘great cost’. Crowley’s supposed to be searching for the blade and letting me know when he finds it.”

She sat back down on the armrest of the couch, breathing slowly and rubbing at her eyes with one hand, trying to keep a headache from forming and forcing herself to slow down and think. “Okay, I’ll start off by saying that when it comes to Kevin, the only people at fault are Gadreel and whomever he reports to. Neither of you are responsible for that.” She looked over her shoulder at the tall hunter who was watching her out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be absorbed in the movie on the screen. “Second of all, I want both of you to start talking when you are struggling. I don’t care if it’s to each other, or me, or Castiel. No more flying off the handle anymore and doing stupid shit like wearing Lucifer's brand.” She looked between both of them, unsurprised to find both of them avoiding her gaze. “Lastly,” she moved towards Dean, resting a hand on either armrest as she leaned over him, trapping him in the chair. His eyes widened and she could feel his anxiety start to increase. “I can’t believe that you let someone else put their mark on you. You’re _mine_ , god damn it.” Her head dropped forward, her long braid falling into his lap. “I don’t share,” she urged, her voice cracking as she picked up her head again.

God damn, it was hot when she claimed him. Knowing that she still did, even with everything that happened, his heart flip flopped in his chest. “Cae,” he murmured, unable to help himself.

“Did you not remember that?” she asked. “I never said that I was letting you go. I’ve been here, waiting for you to come back because you belong to me, no one else.” She didn’t know how else to say it. “What can I do to make sure that you know that?”

Neither Sam nor Dean had ever seen her this way. It reminded the younger brother that when they had first met, she had admitted to being a switch in bed. Was she talking about dominating Dean? Other than her play of attempting to top in bed while hoping they’d take over, she had never done anything of the sort. Sam couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like during that kind of scene. God, he was sure that she'd be absolutely stunning and he couldn't help but want to see it for himself.

The witch felt like she was losing control, but not in an emotional way. The hunter in front of her had been marked by a demon but bore nothing on his skin that claimed him for her. It reminded her of the drawing that was sitting on her desk. She had wanted to talk to the men about it before shit had hit the fan and had both left. But in the meantime, she had an idea. She had no idea if he’d agree to it and in no way would she force him into anything, but she had to try. “I want you to surrender to me.”

Sam's jaw dropped but he quickly shut it before she saw it. Dean’s reaction was slightly more understated, just his eyes appearing to pop out of his skull.

“Completely. Bracelet off and you do what I say.” She could feel a multitude of emotions within the man that she stood over. She was already dominating his space and he was fully aware of that. She could feel his arousal, his curiosity, but also his anxiety. She didn’t push him, didn’t say anything else. The woman simply waited. She had learned patience during her long life and knew how to use it.

The Winchester didn’t know how to respond. He knew that she wouldn’t respond well to what happened but he hadn’t expected this. She wanted to dominate him in bed? Had she ever done it before? The way she looked right now made him think that this wasn’t something new to her. How did he not know this? But the main thought running through his head was how god damn gorgeous she was right now. “Yes.” There. He said it. She stood up, holding her hand out. What was she waiting for? It took him a second to remember. She had asked for his bracelet. He didn’t know how to get it off while he was still holding the baby.

“Sam, do you feel okay taking care of the twins?”

He grinned, unable to help himself. “Sure. We’ll be fine.” He knew that he had stashed some formula in the cabinet of the kitchen just in case. He could follow the directions on it just fine if he needed to.

Caeley gently scooped up her younger son from his father’s grip, easily transferring him to his uncle’s care. The younger hunter had become very adept at balancing the two of them, but this would be the first time that he would be on his own with them. She reminded herself that she would know if anything happened and if he needed her. She couldn’t help but be glad that she had started to give them a bit of formula in addition to breast milk and they had been tolerating it with no concerns. He would be able to feed them with no issues.

As she turned around to face him, Dean had the bracelet off, holding out the heavily warded piece of leather for her to take. He was surprised when she handed it to Sam for safe keeping. He hadn’t been expecting that.

Giving Sam one final smile and pressing a kiss to each of her baby’s heads, she led the way down the hall.


	5. Dominating and Submitting

Caeley’s footsteps were nearly silent in front of him, leading the way towards their shared bedroom. He couldn’t help but feel off kilter, like something was off. Maybe it was being back. Maybe it was the lack of the weight of the leather bracelet around his wrist that had become so comforting over the past year. Maybe it was the fact that he now had this mark on his forearm that could change him. Maybe it was knowing what was going to happen next. Dean had never given up full control in the bedroom, especially not with the witch. They both got off on her breaking apart while pinned beneath him. But they both needed this, there was no question about it.

She stopped in front of the familiar door, looking up at the tall man. “You’re mine from here on out,” she told him, her head held up with pride, showing herself off to be the strong woman that she truly was.

He was reminded right then exactly how powerful the redhead was. The hunter could see her strength and that titanium spine she carried. But he could also see the pain and stress she had been in recently. Stress that  _ he _ had caused. Stress that he would only continue to add to because of this damn mark.

“Don’t you dare start,” she snapped, noting the swirl of emotions she was becoming better acquainted with. It appeared that whenever the Winchester sent himself down that dark path of emotions, her empathy picked up on the same sort of definitive pattern. Now that she knew, she would have an easier time heading it off. “What’s done is done and all we can do is move on from there.” He was close enough that her hand was able to grip the collar of his flannel tightly, pulling him down to her height. Blue eyes burned into surprised green, power lighting them up with white light. Her voice dropped down in volume and tone, becoming low and soothing to his ears, her lips barely brushing against his jaw as she spoke. “Are you ready for this? Do you have a safe word?”

Dean’s breath rushed out of him, his hands falling to the woman’s hips as he pulled her close, keeping her balanced on her toes. “I’ll use the same as you, traffic lights.”

Still not quite allowing her lips to touch his jaw, she tightened her grip on his collar. “Limits?” She knew that she couldn’t outright hurt him, but he may not want to be marked like she enjoyed. His brother didn’t. “And will you consent to a new nickname?” Her smile was predatory as she pulled away enough to meet his gaze. Her empathy was wrapping around him, so much so she was having to be careful to not take his emotions on as her own.

The hunter had to think about it, lost in the fire that she was pouring into his blood. His long fingers flexed into her dress, fisting the fabric tightly. “No bondage, but your magic is fine as a restraint. I want your marks, but try not to draw blood.” His lips pulled into a smirk. “Depends on the nickname,” he answered, responding to the second question.

“Pretty boy,” she responded. Her free hand moved to cup his jaw, her thumb brushing against his lower lip. “It’ll be for only when I’m in charge,” her grin widened, “or maybe when I’m topping or teasing.” It would also give her something else to call him that wasn’t his Irish pet name, the one that told him too much about her feelings.

He shook his head, but not enough to pull from her grasp as he rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Despite being nearly a foot taller than her, he couldn’t help but feel caught in her trap. “Do you want me to call you something different?”

The witch shook her head, gently tracing invisible lines across his face with careful fingers. “Just Cae. It… It hurts to hear my full name from either you or your brother.” She furrowed her brows, confused by it. “I don’t know why, but it makes me feel better to hear the nickname you gave me.” She shook her head, focusing on the male in front of her. She wasn’t reading very much anxiety in him, but she wanted to make sure. “Last chance. This is what I need right now, but you always have the ability to say ‘no’. Just say the word ‘red’ and everything stops.”

He took a deep breath, feeling the peace in her scent wrapping around him. The woman’s touch was starting to drive him insane, and it had been too long since he had last lost himself in her. “Cae, please,” he groaned, pulling her in tight. He tried to catch her lips, but she pulled back.

Caeley jerked her head towards the bedroom door. “Inside. I want you naked and standing at the end of the bed, facing towards it. Keep your eyes down.”

He couldn’t help giving her a smirk. “Yes, Cae.” He followed her orders, trying to ignore the shudder that wanted to follow his spine, her gaze almost a physical touch as she followed him. His instincts pushed him to follow her with his ears, hearing the creak of the desk chair as she sat to watch. Dean had to push that out of his mind, pulling his clothing off and tossing them to the side, making sure they were out of the way.

God, he was gorgeous. She was blessed to have such a man as the father of one of her sons, but she just needed to get through this reminder that both of them needed. She had something else in mind that could help her, but that would be a conversation between the three of them and for another night when Sam was involved, so she shoved it out of her mind for now. The witch rested an elbow on the desk, crossing her legs as she observed the hunter. Every inch of hard muscle and tanned skin he revealed poured more heat into her blood, but she couldn’t act on it yet. She wanted him to squirm a bit first. His cock was already hard as he stood, his knees nearly against the end of the bed. The woman knew he wanted to look at her and that it was a struggle to keep his eyes on the bed. She could see him give in a few times, green eyes flicking in her direction. “Eyes down, wrists crossed behind your back.” Her voice was soft, despite the obvious orders. She knew that submitting was new to him, so she’d try to keep this easy.

The hunter took a deep steadying breath. This would be harder than he thought. He focused his attention the best he could on the bed in front of him, pressing the tender skin of his wrists together to try and help keep himself on task.

She gave him a minute or two, unable to help the soft smile. “Be honest, do you want some help?” She didn’t move from her spot, wondering how long it would take him to break.

Dean almost lifted his head, but remembered that she hadn’t told him that he could. He didn’t answer, wanting to be able to do this without additional help.

Her smile fell, concern poking at her a bit at the lack of a response. “When I ask a question, please respond,” she murmured, keeping her voice low. She unwound herself from the chair, approaching the man. Her smile returned as she watched the tension moving in and out of his muscles, but he was doing so good with staying still as she came up behind him. “Do you want help?” she asked again.

“Shit,” he ground out. He could feel her right behind him, just about to touch him. His hand twisted in his grip, wanting to pull her in. “I can do this,” he told her, but he was unsure who he was reassuring.

She nodded, trusting him for the moment. Caeley couldn’t help but want to tease him some more. “We’re going to take this nice and slow.” Turning so she was back to back with the man, she moved close enough that the laces of her dress were brushing against his hands, allowing him to feel every slight movement as she untied herself, but not allowing him to see anything as her dress slipped to the floor. She could hear his groan as his fingertips dragged against her bare back, reaffirming that she was slowly undressing herself outside of his sight. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see him doing the same, trying to see. “Ah, ah, ah!” she scolded, watching as his head shot back forward. “It seems like I do need to help.”

It was the oddest sensation as her magic worked over him. His shoulders and neck were locked in place, his head tilted in a way that only the sight of the empty bed could fill his vision. He was unable to help fighting against the binds, surprised to find them over his wrists as well.

“Color?”

That’s when he noticed that his pulse was pounding and his breathing had accelerated. Gentle hands started drawing invisible designs across his shoulder blades, the action familiar between the two of them. Both of them had the habit of drawing invisible pictures across skin to soothe the other no matter the situation. It was something that had even been present during that first time in the motel during the sex spell, so it had been a constant throughout their entire relationship. He forced himself to take a deep shuddering breath, settling into the feeling. “Green,” he answered.

She pressed a kiss to the center of his back to further soothe him, but kept her magic in place, blue eyes glowing with white light. “Being so good for me,” she praised. “My pretty boy.” Her smile grew as she caught his ears turning pink with blush. “I think we’ll keep the name, what do you think? Do you like it?” She dragged her hands up his back, thumbs tracing his spine to thread her fingers into his hair, pulling gently at the short strands against the magic that held him in place. She knew that he had asked for marks, but she would save that for later in their play. The witch had promised herself to take it slow, as they had never had a full session of sex where she was in charge. Plus, she liked the idea of driving the Winchester insane with need.

“Yes, Cae,” he grumbled, his voice low. God damn, he loved her hands on him, no matter that he was trapped by her magic. He just wished that he could see her and that she wasn’t hiding behind him.

It was time to tease him some more. Letting him go, she moved to slip off her panties, catching them before they hit the ground. Instead, she pressed the fabric into Dean’s hands, loosening her grip on him just enough to allow him to figure out what he had been handed. The deep groan in his chest told her he had.

“Cae, please. Can I see you?” 

“Not yet.” She stayed behind him, remembering how visual he was in his affection. He liked to see. He liked to see  _ her _ . That was part of why she wanted to stay behind him for now. Using her hands to drag across his skin, she slid her hands around him to Dean’s lower belly. She could feel his abdominals jump beneath her touch and the hissing intake of breath. The way her magic held his head allowed him to see what she was doing right now with her hands, but nothing else. She avoided his cock, keeping her fingertips gentle and constantly moving over his belly, down his thighs, even up his chest. She could feel his chest starting to rise and fall more quickly. The Irish woman pressed a gentle kiss in the center of his back, unable to help the quiet chuckle that escaped her throat at his groan. “You’re mine, pretty boy,” she murmured, placing another kiss for each word.

It was like she knew exactly how to drive him insane. When he asked for marks, he had expected her to dive right into it. He hadn’t expected these gentle, quiet movements. While her nails were dragging against his skin, they were barely even leaving the faintest of red marks as they traveled along his thighs and belly. He wanted her hands on his cock. He wanted his own hands wrapped around the woman, holding her tightly. The cloth in his hands only teased him further, his thumb brushing against the slickness that had transferred from the woman to the panties. He had felt her so much slicker before, and he wanted to do that for her. “Come on, Cae. Let me help you. You know I can.” He couldn’t help bucking his hips as her hands ran up again, nails just scraping over the thin skin on either side of his cock. 

That predatory gin was back as she never stopped her hands, her magic still holding the tall hunter in place. “Help me how?” she questioned. The redhead pressed gentle kisses against the back of the man’s shoulders, something Dean had a habit of doing to her when he took her from behind.

“You know that I can make you feel good.” Feeling her lips against him was like setting off sparks. It became even worse as she pressed herself close against his back, prompting him to drop the panties in his hands to try and brush his fingertips over her skin instead. Knowing that she was so close, even pressing against his bound hands was just more of a tease. He wanted to drop his head back into the sensation, but the magic still had his head pressed forward.

Wanting to surprise him, Caeley dug her nails into the man’s thighs by his knees, dragging them up to his hips and leaving long, raised lines: marks that he had asked for. The gasping moan that escaped him was music to her ears. She couldn’t help the soft groan of her own, his pleasure bringing her own. She allowed her forehead to fall to rest against him, a shudder working its way down her spine at the sound. “Oh gods, Dean,” she whispered.

They had barely started and the woman was already starting to fall apart behind him. Maybe he could convince her. “Cae, please. Need you. Want to make you feel good. Want to make you cum.” He couldn’t help but be thankful she hadn’t silenced him, but he knew how much she enjoyed hearing their voices, both him and Sam. Usually she reacted to them growling into her ear, the lower their voices, the better. It was a way to get an immediate reaction from the woman. This time was different. He didn’t have that card in his deck today. She was too far away.

“How would you do it?” she asked, smoothing her hands over the scratches on his thighs. “Tell me?” With every word, her lips brushed the skin of his shoulders.

It was starting to get hard to think through her touch. She hadn’t even touched his cock and he was hard as a rock. All he could think of was being buried as deep as he could be within the woman. He must have taken too long to answer because her nails dug in again, this time on the outside of his thighs, dragging up from his knees to his hips just like last time. It wasn’t a punishment, but it was enough to remind him to pay attention. “Hell, woman,” he groaned. He couldn’t even move to react to the scratches, her magic holding him in place.

“Tell me?” she asked again, keeping her voice gentle. Her tongue dipped out to trace his spine, moving slowly over every dip and bump.

“God damn.” He needed to start being able to think. He wasn’t used to having to think when he had the woman in bed. He usually just followed his instincts. “I want your back on the bed, your legs over my shoulders.” He took a deep breath to settle himself, trying his best to ignore the long, thin fingertips trailing up his abs towards his chest. “I’ll have to hold your hips down. You move too much otherwise.” He could hear her chuckle against his back, his bound hands pressed against her skin. It was affirming that he could straighten out his fingers and drag them against familiar skin, knowing that she was right behind him despite not being able to see her. “I know how you love my tongue on your clit and my fingers deep inside you. I wonder how many you’ll be able to take today.”

Her breath rushed out of her, unable to help the effects that this man had on her body. “Keep going, pretty boy. Please, Dean.”

Knowing that he was having an effect on her made his blood run hot, his cock twitching. It also made it easier to play this game. “You’ll need to be able to take at least three fingers, ‘cause Sammy and I are a bit bigger than that, but I know you can do it.” It came to him that he did still have an ace up his sleeve. “Because I know you’ll be my good girl.” The whine that came from her throat was positively sinful. “Please Cae. Let me take care of you. You know I can.”

The witch let her forehead fall to his back, her hands coming to a stop on his chest, simply resting there and feeling him breathe, his heart pounding beneath her left hand. “Dean,” she whispered against his skin. She hoped that he understood how much she missed him. She pulled her magic back, letting him loose. He reacted immediately, rolling his shoulders and neck to loosen the stiffness that the magic had caused before settling down again. She couldn’t help but smile at him as he remained in the same position she had asked of him. “I’m so proud of you, mo grá.” The pet name slipped out against her will, the first time she had said it since he had returned. Fear flooded through her, her body stiffening against the male. She knew that he knew what it meant now. While she and Sam had talked about it and moved through it, she hadn’t had that conversation with Dean. “Shit, I’m sorry,” she murmured, backing up and dropping her hands.

The Winchester wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to stay where she told him to stay? Or did he do what he felt was right and turn to take care of his girl. “Sweetheart, come back, please.” Hopefully trading pet name for pet name would help. He gripped his own wrist tightly, fighting against every instinct to turn and take the woman in his arms.

Big blue eyes stared at the back of his head. He wasn’t upset with her? “Are you sure?” she asked, her voice shaking against her will. Unable to help it, she reached out with her empathy, wrapping it around the hunter. She could feel his lust, his worry, but there was no disgust, no anger. Still, she wanted the verbal confirmation.

“Yes. Need you, please. Green.” That was probably one of the easiest things that he had ever had to say. His fingers curled and straightened, looking for the woman’s touch again. It had been keeping him grounded. Now that she had stepped away, the world felt off kilter again. He shuffled his feet, settling his weight again.

She could feel his anxiety increasing, could see it in his stance. He really did want her to come back to him. Caeley took careful steps, making sure he could hear her. As soon as her fingertips brushed against the skin of his back, the tension seemed to bleed out of him, leaving him in a sigh, his head falling forward and his grip loosening on his wrist. She took that as a good sign, a smile pulling at her lips. “You take such good care of me,” she murmured, pressing a series of kisses along the length of his spine, her hands sliding up his biceps to curl over shoulders as she hugged him from behind.

Dean straightened his fingers to drag along her belly, taking anything and everything that she was willing to give him. “I can do more,” he told her. “Please Cae. Let me please you.” Hell, he had never thought he would be begging from this woman, usually having her pressed beneath him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He would put himself on his knees for his girl if that’s what she asked for. The time away had been enlightening, reminding him how much he needed this woman in his life. Those voicemails that he had received… The fear in her voice… Hearing her talk again dragged him back to the present moment.

“You’ll do what I say?” she asked. To make her point, she dug her nails into his shoulders but simply held on, hugging him even more tightly, pressed against his back. She didn’t tell him that her magic would come back into effect if he didn’t listen, knowing that he already knew that.

The male could feel how tightly she was wound up, knowing that she was about to break apart. He just wanted it to be through the releases he could give her and not through tears. A smirk pulled at his lips. Well, she would probably cry, she usually did when she was overwhelmed by pleasure, and he wanted that for her. He wanted to help her stop thinking, because he knew that she had spent way too much time thinking recently. She needed this release. “Please, sweetheart. Whatever you want.”

“You’re going to have to deal with me pulling your hair this time,” she warned him. The female couldn’t help but drag her tongue along his back, outlining his shoulder blade. His groan was a satisfactory answer. “Alright. You need to stay in this position, but you’re allowed to move your head. Arms stay behind your back. You don’t move until I say so, okay?” Gentle fingers followed the lines of his defined arms, reminding him of how he had been holding still.

Dean would take it. He’d be able to finally see her. He hadn’t seen her unclothed since she had actually given birth and that wasn’t a good way to see anyone, he thought. He wanted to see  _ her _ and everything that she was. She wasn’t like anyone else that he had ever been with. Ever since that first time, sharing her with Sammy, he knew he could never let her go. He wasn’t sure how he had gathered the strength to walk away, but it would never happen again. It had been like physically ripping his own heart out of his chest and leaving it behind with her. “Whatever you want. I’m yours,” he promised.

Caeley nodded against his back before moving around him, allowing him to see her for the first time since they started. She was surprised at the relief in his features, echoed in his emotions. Unable to help herself, she stepped up on the end of the bed, standing and looking down at the man. His pupils were dilated and hyper focused on her. Her hands moved to cradle his jaw on either side and she could see the tension grow in his shoulders again, giving away how badly he wanted to hold her. Instead, she dragged him into her, lips meeting in a fiery kiss. There was nothing easy about it, lips and tongues and teeth, but as she gripped his jaw, she made it obvious that she was in charge.

The groan that she pulled from his chest was almost painful, but it was liberating at the same time. Her tongue swiped along his in a motion that made him think of being plundered. She was staking her claim and he couldn’t help but fall into it, leaning into her at the same time. It took everything in him to remember to keep his hands behind his back. “Fuck, Cae,” he groaned against her lips. “Need you.”

She smiled as she pulled away, pressing one final kiss to his lips. “You’re going to watch me first,” she told him, “You’re going to keep those big strong hands behind your back. Deal?” If someone ever asked him if he whined in that moment, he would deny it. Her grin told him that she had heard otherwise. “Don’t worry, pretty boy.” She dragged her thumbs over his cheekbones, trying to soothe him. “You’ll get your chance.” She watched him for a moment, continuing the soft motions. “Be honest with me, do you think you can cum more than once tonight?”

He watched her for a moment, taking a second to process as an easy grin spread across his lips. “If I can’t, I’m sure you’ll help me.”

She raised a thin eyebrow. “Are you sure? You’ll give me permission to help you with magic?”

Dean almost let go of his grip on his hands, but he remembered at the last moment that he wasn’t supposed to reach for her. “If it’ll let me love you longer, then it’s a no brainer.” He made sure to pick that choice of words, hoping to soothe the woman in return. At the deep blush that colored her cheeks, he knew that he had done well. With the slip of that pet name of hers? He wanted to reaffirm that he did care for the petite woman and she did not need to be afraid of expressing her love for him.

Caeley dropped back into the bed, settling in on the pillows, her naked body on display for the elder hunter. She could see him setting his jaw and settling into his stance, making sure that he held himself like he was told. She couldn’t help but wonder how long he was going to hold himself in check. Would he last until she told him it was okay? Sometimes the man was extremely disciplined. Other times… not so much.

“Hell, Cae. You are gorgeous.” He watched as she started by tossing her braid over her shoulder, making it sure it was out of the way, leaving it like a coiled snake on the pillow. Her hands were gentle as she tipped her head backwards, drawing lines down her throat, over her shoulders and collarbones. The movement made him wish it was his hand wrapped around her neck, just the way she liked it. His body began to burn and his cock was beginning to leak precum and he hadn’t even been touched. This had been just because of her torture. But so far, he wouldn’t turn her down to do this kind of thing again. At least she wasn’t the type of Domme that would hurt him. At the thought of it, the scratches down his thighs stung, heat following the raised red lines. At least, she wouldn’t hurt him in a way that he didn’t ask for. He was brought back to the moment, watching as her hands ran over her breasts next. They were larger than he remembered but knowing that they were feeding her children -  _ his  _ children, made them even sexier. “God damn,” he murmured, encouraging the woman to continue. Her hands moved lower, dragging slowly over her belly. He noted the stretch marks that decorated the skin there despite the accelerated healing that had shrunk her back down. The man knew now why people referred to them as ‘tiger stripes’ because that described his witch. She was even more dangerous than several tigers combined and these marks had made it obvious how much strength she carried. Her hands moved over her hips and her thighs, ignoring the patch of trimmed copper hair that he knew rested just over what he wanted to see, hidden by the fact she had her legs crossed at her knees. “Come on, Cae,” he murmured, “Let me see.”

The witch knew that she should let him struggle a bit, but she wanted to give in to what he wanted. He was being good for her. Better than she could have imagined. “Only because you’re being so good,” she told him. Both of her hands slipped down her inner thighs, pressing them apart to reveal her soaking wet pussy to the man’s burning eyes. Gods, his eyes were almost a physical touch with how they dragged over her skin. One of her hands moved up to cradle her own throat, dropping her head back. The other dropped to explore her slick muscles.

The sounds of how wet she was as her fingers worked themselves into her body was enough to almost make him give in. Dean was pretty sure he was giving himself a bruise around his own wrist as he held himself back. “Cae, let me take care of you. Please.”

She opened her eyes, surprised to see how wrecked the man appeared to be. She knew how his pleasure worked: how he always seemed to get off more on giving her pleasure than receiving his own. Knowing that she was telling him ‘no’? It was probably driving him insane. “Please, Dean,” she let out in a low moan. “Show me how well you can take care of me.”

He had barely given her time to finish her sentence before falling between her legs. The man locked her legs over his shoulders, one of his arms looping under her thigh to pin her hips in place, knowing there was absolutely no way that she would be able to remain still. He took a deep breath, absorbing her scent, still familiar and in it’s own way, comforting. Long fingers twined into his hair, pulling him forward. Seemed like she wasn’t going to give him an option as to when he began. She did warn him.

“Oh gods,” she groaned out, her head tipping back into the pillows at the first touch of his mouth. “I wonder if the gods on my altar would be upset if I put a shrine to you, because, I swear, you are a god of pussy-eating,” she murmured.

He chuckled. The truthsayer must have fully believed it to be able to say it to him. His tongue curled around her clit as two fingers separated her lower lips. As she pulled him further in, he took that to mean stop taking it easy on her.

Her breath choked and her head pressed backwards into the pillows. He always knew what to do with his tongue when it came to her cunt. He knew when to swipe at her entrance, duck inside, curl around the sensitive bud, or switch to harsh flicks. It became even better when he slipped his fingers inside of her, seeming to find those sensitive parts of her automatically. He knew her body so well and having two children hadn’t changed that. Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling harshly. She may have been worried about hurting him, but the groans coming from his throat affirmed that he was okay. “Dean, please!” She tried bucking her hips, but couldn’t help but grow frustrated when he held her still.

His breath stuttered. He had forgotten how much he loved hearing his name called while she was lost in pleasure. “Come on, Cae. Give it to me, please.” He crooked his fingers in deeper, knowing he hit that spot when he felt her muscles spasm around his fingers, fluid flooding her cunt. She was getting close. She just needed that extra edge to send her flying, and he needed to see it. There would be no edging this time. He needed her to let go. He felt like he needed it more than his own pleasure. Dean’s fingers dug harshly into her hip then his teeth nipped around her clit. That was all it took. Her nails scraped at his scalp and he looked up to see her chest heaving and mouth open, keening leaving her throat. The muscles of her pussy clamped down like a vice around his fingers. God damn, this woman was gorgeous. And she was  _ his _ . This was the mother of his son. This was the woman that he came home to after every case, the one he would protect and would protect him. Dean may share her with his brother, but there was nothing in this world or the next that would stop him from claiming her for his own. His eyes flicked to the scar on her throat, wondering.

“What's going through your mind?”

He grinned as he pulled away from the woman’s core, instead climbing over her while he had the chance. Her legs looped around his waist and arms curled over his shoulders, holding him close as his body covered hers. He slipped an arm beneath her, pulling her upwards to meet him fully and arch her back, the other supporting them both. He tucked his nose into the bare side of her neck, loving the skin with kisses and nips in the way that always made her gasp.

“I asked a question. Be honest with me.”

A sharp pinch to his hip reminded him of one of her rules. “Sam’s claimed you.” Gentle fingers traced the bite mark that decorated her throat. He watched as she tipped her head back automatically, exposing her neck to him in a submissive gesture despite the fact that she was running the show. “I want to claim you.” He continued the motions of his lips, the tip of his tongue tracing her carotid.

The chuckle that escaped her was a surprise to her, knowing what the man was looking for. “Do you want to bite me as well?”

A sharp breath rushed out of him, his hips rolling against hers, his cock pressed firmly against her opening. “Yes.” He didn’t really expect the answer to be as emphatic as it was, but the relief was obvious. “I want it obvious that you’re mine. I’m never letting you go again.” He hiked himself up higher on his knees, the arm underneath her pulling the woman with him. The whine that escaped her shot straight to his groin,

“Why do you want to push my hard limit? Sam had the excuse of the sex magic, at least.” She rolled her hips back into the man. Caeley wanted to wear a mark of his, but another bite mark? She was going to look like those A/B/O stories people read on the internet. But was there a mark of his that she could wear that would be permanent? Bruises and scratches disappeared. She wanted to talk to them about tattooing sigils, but that was something she wanted them to wear as well. On the other hand, the idea of wearing his mark like she wore Sam’s? She was sure he could feel how slick she had become against him. He rolled against her, his cock slick and hard, and so close to being inside of her.

“I think you want it,” he growled out into her ear. “You want me to mark you as mine in every way.” He could use another one of his aces now, his teeth nipping at her earlobe. The shiver down her spine told him that he had found that tone that she reacted to, feeling her roll her hips against him once more. He was topping from bottom, but he had a feeling that she wasn’t going to give him too hard of a time right now. He was too close to her and he couldn’t wait any longer. He hadn’t stretched her out much, as she had only taken two of his fingers, but feeling her slick walls stretch around his cock? There was nothing else like it. The hand that had been supporting them locked around her hip, holding her in place so he could dive in as deep as he could, her cry filling the room. Her nails dug into his back, leaving more fiery lines as she did anything she could to keep from breaking apart around him. “God damn, Cae. Missed you.”

“Dean!” she cried, trying to find purchase on his skin as his cock stretched her to her limits, plundering her depths like she had plundered his mouth earlier. “I need this. I need you.” The words were falling out now, and her truthsayer abilities were running wild with her. “Take me. Now, Dean.”

He pulled his hips back and slammed forward, shoving the air from the woman’s lungs. His own hands were bruising in their grasp around her hip and pulling her body as tightly to his own as he could. It felt like any space between them was too much. Her head was thrown back as she gasped and cursed. The hunter’s lips and teeth latched on to the scarless side of her neck, worrying the skin, leaving bruises and marks. “Gonna make you mine,” he snarled.

“Always have been,” she told him, bucking her hips up to meet each of his harsh thrusts. “Always have been yours.” Her body shuddered and shook in his grasp, on the brink of falling apart. “Dean, please,” she gasped. “I need… I need…”

“I know,” he growled out, biting at her ear, leaving marks of his own. He had been wound up too tightly. With every thrust, the coil in his belly was pulling tighter and tighter. She was clenching around his length, giving away that she was close. “All yours. Take what you need.”

Her legs tightened around his waist and her hands dragged up to dig into his hair at the back of his head where he was buried into her neck. She was lost to the pleasure and it just wasn’t breaking. She needed more. With every snap of his hips, she could feel him getting closer and closer, but she was stuck on the edge. She dragged her hands up the man’s back, nails digging in and pulling raised red marks to the surface, a strangled sound leaving his lungs. “Dean! Please,” she whined, unable to do anything about the fact that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The Winchester couldn’t help but hate himself for thinking he could leave this woman behind, that he could survive without her. No. Never again. He was never letting her go. He just needed to drag her into the abyss with him. He knew exactly how to do that. Sliding his hand up her back, he buried it into the copper hair at the base of her skull. Pulling tightly to reveal the side of her neck that he had been worrying with his teeth, she simply keened. The muscles of her cunt tightened. She was so close and he wanted that release for her, she just needed that edge of pain and roughness to shove her over. As soon as enough skin was open for him, he buried in his teeth, breaking the skin just below her ear.

She screamed, her body breaking apart in his grasp. That bite was the exact thing she seemed to be needing, snapping like a too-tight guitar string. Her back arched and her hips bucked, twisting in an attempt to get the man even deeper inside her as her hands held on tight enough to leave even more marks. She was still speaking, but she had no control of the words.

A combination of Gaelic and English nonsense filled Dean’s ears, but being around the woman for the past year allowed him to understand a few words, including the Irish pet name that she had tried to keep from him earlier, causing a thrum of warmth through his chest. He emptied himself into the woman, holding her close enough that it was as if they were trying to merge into one. It felt like she was the one thing that kept him stable in the world. The taste of blood on his tongue was something he unfortunately found familiar, but knowing that this woman was now going to carry a permanent mark that tied her to him, like the larger, lower mark on the other side that tied her to Sam, seemed to settle him in a way that he hadn’t been in a long time. He carefully pulled his teeth free, moving slowly to make sure he didn’t hurt her any further than he had to. The man could still feel her shuddering, clutching at his shoulders. He couldn’t help that wave of fatigue that came with his orgasm, but he couldn’t let the woman go. The Winchester rolled to the side, taking her with him. He didn’t pull out, keeping her close. Falling back into their regular habits, his fingers drew invisible designs over the bare skin of her back. Tucking her into his neck, he gave her some time to recover.

Caeley had no idea her body had been craving the man so badly. Tucking her nose behind his ear, she closed her eyes and simply breathed. Her hands gripped at the short hair at the back of his head, keeping him close. She could feel the pings of pain from the bite mark he had left on her. As always, he had a different method than his brother. While Sam’s mark was large and towards the base of her neck above her shoulder, Dean’s was smaller, tucked higher up towards her ear and easier to hide. It would still easily show whenever her hair was pulled back in it’s customary braid, which she was sure that he would enjoy. She could feel blood pooling just a bit, telling her how deeply he had gone, making sure that it would scar. The female whined a bit as the male moved, hiking her leg a bit tighter over his hip to keep him deep within her.

He chuckled as he reached for the t-shirt that he had left on the bed. He used that to clean up the bite mark, not wanting her to bleed down her neck. “I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured, his free arm wrapping tightly around the woman’s waist, keeping her hips lined up with his. Tossing the shirt back where it was, he dug the hand into her hair again, pulling her far enough back to press his lips to hers. As he pulled away enough to meet her gaze, he was surprised to see her frown. “Cae?”

The redhead didn’t say anything at first, simply cupping his cheek and dragging her thumb across his cheekbone. “I expected you to be upset when I used that nickname.”

He chuckled, helping her tuck back into his neck. “You called me ‘mo grá’ several times when you came.” He smiled, shaking his head at her blush. “Sweetheart, you can call me that. I’m not going to get upset with you.”

“I worry that I’m going to be too much for you.” She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any of his expressions. “While I love you, I know that it’s something you struggle with accepting.” She took a shaky breath, forcing herself steady as she felt his emotions start to swirl. “I’ll tell you as many times as it takes for you to believe me, or I won’t tell you. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” She brought a couple of fingers to the bleeding mark he had left on her neck. “This does give me hope that you may feel the same for me someday.

That was diving into territory he didn’t feel comfortable going into. He didn’t  _ do _ emotions or chick flick moments. Instead, he decided he would distract the woman. He was good at that, especially when it came to sex. “I believe that you had asked something about multiple rounds.”

She rolled her eyes at the grinning man, knowing exactly what he was doing. “I think we have a bit more time. The babies don’t need me quite yet.” She knew that Sam was perfectly fine and the boys were content with their other father. She knew that she had time to continue their play when she pushed the man onto his back, slipping off of his softening cock, still slick with a combination of cum from both of them. “This may feel odd, but I promise no harm will come to you.”   
  


“How does it feel, using sex magic?”

She chuckled, settling herself low on his thighs, unsurprised when he merely interlaced his fingers behind his head, looking relaxed and content. The man pulled off the just-rolled-around-in-bed look too well. Power lit up her eyes, turning blue eyes white. Gaelic spilled off her tongue on purpose this time as her hands slipped gently up his hips trailing up his abs.

God damn, the things the woman could do with her magic. He bit his lip, making sure to keep his eyes open because he didn’t want to miss a thing. He swore that there was nothing sexier than watching his woman work. “Hell, Cae.” He wrapped a hand around his cock, finding himself hard and ready to go. His recovery time hadn’t been this good since that first time in the motel. “Good, get up here.” He wanted to see her sink down over him.

“Now who’s being demanding,” she stated sarcastically. The witch pressed her hips forward, but merely slid over the man so his cock was trapped between his body and the lips of her pussy. At his unhappy groan, he reached for her, only to find that his hands were moving on their own to where they were stuck between the back of his head and the pillow like she had tied him there. “Remember the deal?” She bent forward, a hand coming to rest on either side of him. She met his glare with a raised eyebrow, grinning at the hunter. “You’re mine.”

Why was it so god damn hot when she claimed him? He couldn’t stop his frustration from draining away, lost in her gaze. She started in a similar way as before, her gentle fingers tracing invisible designs across his collarbones before moving down his chest. Every swipe and movement set his blood on fire, turning it to molten lava. When she bent again, it was to bring her mouth into the equation. He had asked for marks and she always held to her promises.

Lips, teeth, tongue started along his jaw, releasing him enough to allow him to tilt his head backwards but refusing to give him back his hands. She left dark marks that would purple as time went on down his neck, leaving a few especially dark ones along his collarbones. She couldn’t help enjoying the sounds that she dragged from his throat: groans, moans, and sharp gasps. Once she had him used to one sort of sensation, she couldn’t help change it up. Dragging her nails up his obliques caused him to squirm as much as she allowed him to in his invisible bonds. Circling her tongue around his nipples brought gasps from his lips.

“Cae, please stop teasing.”

Big blue eyes rolled up to look up and meet his gaze. She could see the toll it was taking on him. Caeley knew that the man was much more used to taking care of her, pushing his pleasure aside until she broke apart and only then letting himself go. She wanted to push him to the brink then shove him so far over that his eyes crossed and he saw stars. She wanted to make sure that he never regretted coming back to her. Steadying her hands on his sides, she dragged her tongue up the center of his chest before tracing the tattoo on his pec. “Is that what I’m doing?” she asked, only partially sarcastic.

The look he gave her only served to make her laugh, interrupting his plan. Dean pulled at his hands again, unsurprised to still find them invisibly bound behind his head. “Don’t play coy, sweetheart. Come on, let me go.” Taking advantage of the freedom he did have, he rolled his hips, feeling his cock slip against her soaked cunt. Knowing that she was still full of his spendings made it even hotter. He wanted to fill her up again. “You know how good I can make you feel.”

Her grin was downright lecherous. “I do know, but I want to do it for you.” She sat up fully, her spine straight. Looking down, she could see how flustered he was. His arms were straining. The marks she had left with her mouth and nails decorated his skin and she couldn’t help but feel he looked absolutely gorgeous. “But I’ll give in a little.” She slid a hand into the hair at the top of his head, pulling so he was focused exactly where she wanted him: right where their bodies would join. “Don’t you dare look away.”

Vivid green eyes locked in as she lifted her hips, her magic holding him in place. Was this an appropriate use of her magic? He didn’t care if it wasn’t. He would never tell her to stop. “Fuck, Cae. Please.” Without using her hands, she was able to line up their bodies, her sopping cunt sinking down and enveloping his cock. Inch by torturous inch, she slid down. He wished he could see her face, but the sounds she made would have to tide him over. Her keening filled the room as he stretched her out to capacity. Despite the three of them being together for so long and having two children, it still took effort for her to take him completely. He could feel her braid fall more against his legs, telling him that she had tipped her head back in pleasure. “Fuck,” he breathed. He loved seeing her ride him. “Let me free,” he ordered, rolling his hips up into the woman. The Winchester knew he was breaking her as her breath caught, another whine escaping. He pulled at his hands, feeling a bit of give in the invisible bonds.

She knew what he was doing, but she was powerless to stop him. With every roll of his hips matching hers, she was losing track. She leaned back to rest her hands on his thighs, digging her nails into his thighs again to try and distract him. This was becoming a battle of wills and no way in hell she was going to lose.

She had lost control enough to allow him to lift his head. The male couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. This powerful, tattooed, gorgeous woman had chosen him. She had given him children and a safe place to come home to. She had left everything she had ever known to take care of him and Sammy. She had saved their lives on multiple occasions. He wasn’t sure if he would even be alive if it wasn’t for her. Son of a bitch… He did love her… “Cae,” he gasped out. How to tell her so she understood? “Cae, mo grá.” He thrust up with his hips, rolling deeper inside her in the only way he could pull her close.

Caeley’s eyes snapped fully open, the white light filling the blue orbs stuttering out as she lost her focus, her hips slowing to a stop. “Wh-what?” The word was almost pained as she pulled it from her throat. “Dean?”

“Mo grá,” he repeated, pulling himself up to sitting against the headboard and pulling her with him, his hands falling to her hips to pull her down. “Mine.” The word came out as a hiss.

Tears were falling again, but not from an orgasm this time. She pulled herself forward, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Lips clashed in a harsh kiss and she couldn’t help but want to pull him in tighter.

His thick fingers dug into her ass, rolling his hips up into hers again. “Need you to break, sweetheart. Need to see it.” The Winchester nipped at her lower lip. “Need to make you mine.” It was his turn to hold her. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered.

The man had thrown her off enough that she wasn’t going to be able to focus for the moment. She fell into the habit of listening to his orders, crossing her wrists behind her lower back. As one of his large hands wrapped around both of them, her forehead fell to his collarbone. “Oh gods, I need you. Tha feum agam air do ghaol. Please.”

That was a phrase he had heard before, but she had never sounded that desperate, begging beautifully. “What does that mean?” he rolled his hips again, dragging the fingers of his free hand down her spine.

Blush burned her cheeks. They never usually asked what her phrases meant, but it made sense with the communication issues that they’d had. Needing to settle herself a bit and hoping to buy some time, she nipped at his collarbone, relishing in his groan. She didn’t expect him to pull at her hair, pulling her head backwards to meet his gaze.

“Cae. I asked you a question.”

He was using the rule she gave him against her. “I need your love,” she whispered.

Dean couldn’t help the smirk pulling at his lips. God, he needed this woman. “I’m going to give it to you. Hands back on my thighs. I want to see you.”

The redhead listened, making sure she was stable as she leaned back some. His large hands wrapped around her waist, holding tightly. She whined, feeling his cock press deeply within her. “If you were any bigger, I’m not sure you would fit.” Both him and his brother always stretched her to her limits. Right now, he was fit right up against her g-spot. The man beneath her rolled his hips suddenly, startling her. “Oh gods, please!” She twisted and rolled her hips back against him, unable to bear separating the two of them even enough to crash together. Caeley’s head tipped back, her braid pooling in the hunter’s lap, her jaw hanging open as she gasped. Over and over again, the two of them came together, hips grinding and groans filling the air.

The woman was beyond wet. He could feel it with every movement. The head of his cock was pressing deep against her cervix and her clit dragged against his pubic bone with every grind of her hips. Her muscles were wrapped tightly around him, reaffirming how she seemed to be built for him. “God, Cae. Son of a bitch, you’re perfect.” Unable to help himself, he dug his nails in, dragging them down her back. A cry was dragged from his chest as she clenched down tightly at the pain was matched by the scream from her. He could feel it, she was on the edge again and he was getting there too. They had been together long enough he knew exactly how to get her to break.

One of the hands on her hips slipped to her lower back, the size difference between them obvious. She picked up her head in time to feel his other hand wrap around her throat, two of his fingers landing on the new bite mark he had made to claim her, sending little shocks of pain that only served to amplify the pleasure. Big blue eyes were wide and unfocused before she was able to find his gaze. She was so close. “Dean, please,” she huffed out, unable to catch her breath as their bodies continued to come together harder and harder. “I need - I need -”

“I’ve got you,” he growled, tightening his grip on her throat, feeling her pulse pound against his fingertips. The hunter knew what he needed to do to get her to break. He dragged his fingernails up her spine, creating raised red lines. “Cum for me. Now, mo grá.”

Hearing those words from his lips was it; it was all she could take and she shattered. His name left her in a scream, reverberating in the room. Her muscles locked down on the man, barely allowing him to move and her nails marked up his thighs again, anything to try and stabilize herself from completely breaking apart. She was barely aware of him slamming himself up into her, growls and groans filling the air as he tightened his grip on her neck to the point where it should have been painful, but all it did was serve to break her farther as her scream was choked off. He filled her up with his cum, marking her in a way that was different from the bite mark on her neck. Gods, she loved this man.

It took a moment before he was able to release his grip on her throat, allowing her to take full breaths again. Pulling his hand away, he could feel liquid on his fingertips, giving away that the bite mark was bleeding again. Thankfully, that t-shirt was still in reach, so he used that to clean the blood from his hand and her neck. His hand against her back seemed to be the only thing holding the petite redhead upright. Dean gave her a tired smile as he allowed her to collapse against his chest. There was always that sense of satisfaction to know that he could please his woman well enough that she would end up barely conscious. He leaned back further into the pillows, his fingers soothing the scratches on her back that he had left there earlier. Her head fell to his shoulder, as always, with her nose tucked into his neck. He never expected to find the wash of her breath over his skin this comforting, but he found that very little settled him in the way that having the witch curled into his neck did.

They sat quietly, both coming down from their highs, the Winchester allowing his head to rest against his woman’s as she napped, her hands gently wrapping around his waist. A soft knock at the door made her twitch but otherwise she didn’t move. It didn’t matter if Dean called as the magic of the sigils kept anyone from hearing him. Instead, he balled up the shirt that was next to him from cleaning her up. Doing his best not to move the female, he threw the shirt and hit the door with it. He knew that it was Sam knocking, so it didn’t matter what he saw. Still, the elder then reached for the blanket, pulling it up a bit so the two of them were covered up to their waists.

Sam opened the bedroom door, unsurprised to find the pair curled up in the bed together as he pulled the door shut behind him. “Hey, feeling better?” He couldn’t help the soft smile as he took in the sleeping redhead. “I just put the boys down and Cass showed up to spend the night. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just stays in there and watches them instead of going to his room.”

Dean chuckled, soothing the woman with a gentle hand down her back when she whined a bit at the movement. “He loves them. It’s kind of awesome.” The hunter had realized that the very first day. He turned a bit more serious as his brother sat down on the bed beside them, holding out the familiar leather bracelet. He nodded, taking the ward. “How has she been, honestly?” he asked as he tied it back into place.

The younger man sighed, reaching out and dragging a few fingers down the female’s exposed spine. “Better now.” He turned his gaze up to meet his brother’s. “After the birth though? I don’t think she was okay. I think she was struggling a lot before you and I came back.” His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something. “Did you mark her too?” His fingers were gentle as he brushed her hair out of her way, fully revealing the fresh bite mark.

“You can’t say anything. You did it first.”

The younger hunter chuckled. “I’m surprised it took you this long.”

“He hurt me less when he did it,” came a groggy voice.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “You finally awake?”

“Shush,” Caeley murmured. She lifted herself from Dean’s lap, groaning as his softened cock slipped from her depths. She moved from the bed, cleaning herself up in the half bath that was tucked in the corner of the room. As she came back out feeling a bit better and a bit more awake, she couldn’t help but just watch her two men as she leaned against the door jamb. She was glad they were getting along again. She was going to take advantage of it while she could. “Speaking of marking,” she started carefully, moving back towards the bed. “I want to mark you two.” She wasn’t going to wait for a perfect moment, because there wasn’t going to be one. All she had was here and now.

“What do you mean?"

"You want to bite us?”

Well, they hadn’t immediately turned her down, so that was a good sign. She curled into her younger lover, tucking herself under his arm. She stretched her legs out into Dean’s lap, making sure she was in physical contact with both of them. “I want the three of us to be marked with a sigil, one that would claim the two of you as mine.” Caeley paused, meeting the gaze of both of them. As they both remained silent, she continued. “I drew it, actually.” She rolled back out from Sam’s grasp, not caring that she was still naked as she moved to the desk, finding the drawing that she was looking for. She handed it over, feeling unsure but knowing this was something that she wanted to do with them. Both of them had expressed that they loved her, albeit in different ways. Both had promised to never leave her again. She knew they couldn’t guarantee that; their jobs as hunters were too unpredictable, especially when you took into account that they had been to heaven, hell, and everywhere in between. Even compared to other hunters, these two always had to face risks that others didn’t. These sigils would literally create a link between their souls, marking them as hers once she invoked them, and it would mark her as theirs.

Sam held out his hand for the paper, holding it in a way that Dean could lean forward to see as well. A ‘C’ shape was filled with lines and curves crossing a vertical line that ran through the two thirds of the piece. “Does it have to be anywhere specific?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No. It can go anywhere you want.”

“Does it have any effects?” the elder asked, looking up at his girl. “Like it’s not going to change anything about us, right?” He already had that to worry about with his current mark.

The redhead shook her head again. “Not in the way you're thinking. I will be honest with you, I’ve only met one couple who have used the sigils before. They both mentioned that they didn’t experience attraction in the same way towards other people once they were invoked.”

“What do you mean? Because you know me, Cae. Flirting is part of how I do my job.” Dean gave her a crooked grin. He laughed as she rolled her eyes and Sam punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Just wait until I’m allowed to go out on a case and  _ I  _ have to flirt. You’re not going to know what to do.” She laughed merrily at the look of horror in his eyes, Sam grinning with her. “This would work both ways. You would only want me and I would only want you. You would still notice beauty and appreciate it, but there will be no sleeping with anyone else. You wouldn’t want to.” She flopped down onto her belly in the bed, the sigil falling between them. All she could think about right now was how she had wished that she had done this sooner, before the twins were born. Maybe it would have made things easier. She wasn’t going to wait any longer. “This is not a decision I am asking you to make lightly. I’m not asking you to give me an answer right now. This is something that would affect you for the rest of your lives and possibly beyond. To the best of my knowledge, this would make a mark on your soul because it would tell others, including other supernatural creatures, that you are spoken for. We would have to ask Castiel to look to confirm, though.”

Sam nodded, his gaze dropping as he thought about it. He had never told her about what he and Cass had talked about, how the three of them had been created to be together and the woman was supposed to be the perfect match for them. Now that they had fallen back together, he was believing it more and more. “I’ll do it.” Unable to help himself, he grinned and pulled the woman in, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she laughed, nipping at the healed bite mark on her neck. “I’ve marked you permanently. It’s only fair.”

Caeley grinned as she fell flat on her back, sprawled out between the two men. She glanced at Dean, noting him to be deep in thought. Her smile softened as she reached out to him, dragging a couple fingers across his cheekbones. “Mo grá, if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. This is  _ not _ something that I need, but I do want it quite badly.” Her gaze met hazel before moving back to green. Shrugging, she decided to be completely honest with her thoughts. “I would say marry me instead, but I’m pretty sure we can’t legally do that. That, and you would have trouble flirting if you were wearing a ring.” Feeling the rising anxiety in both of them at that statement, she decided to give them some space. She rolled from the bed and moved to the closet. It was getting late in the day, so she decided that she would simply dress for bed. The twins would wake her up in a few hours anyway. Tossing back on her dress for the moment, she gathered her things to shower. She had worked up quite a sweat keeping up with the older Winchester. Despite her body being about twenty to twenty-five, the man simply had more experience and better knew how to use his body to break her apart. Turning back to find the two hunters having one of their silent conversations, she gave them a soft smile. “I’m going to take advantage of the twins sleeping to grab a shower. Take some time and talk about it.” With that said, she disappeared down the hall.

Well, that wasn’t something either of the men were expecting. The ‘m’ word wasn’t something either of them ever believed that they were going to hear. Dean decided this wasn’t a conversation to have with his brother while naked, so he slipped out of the covers, pulling on his jeans from where he had dumped them before dropping back onto the bed. “Dude, you really want to do this?”

Sam shrugged as he stood, feeling better when he sat backwards in the desk chair, his arms crossed on the back. “She’s already given us kids. We live together. We share a bedroom every night. We take care of each other. We screw like rabbits. What else is part of a marriage?” He sobered a bit as he watched his brother again. “Is it the binding that you’re afraid of? That Cae is going to be the last woman that you’ll ever want?”

The older man sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “It’s weird to think about. I mean, she’s been the only one I’ve been with in ten months which you know is not like me. But the idea that magic is going to take that… I don’t want to say choice, but you know what I mean?” He sat up, dropping his feet to the floor.

“She’s not aging anytime soon, so that can’t be a worry,” he told his brother sarcastically. “I know that you’ve played the field a lot, Dean, but we are getting older. We have kids now.”

“Still not used to that idea either.”

Sam gave an exasperated laugh, shaking his head. “You’re going to have to get used to it and quickly. The only thing we can’t do is feed them breast milk.” His smile falling, he sighed. “When Cass and I got back after you saved me from Gadreel, she was absolutely exhausted. She wasn’t sleeping at all. She couldn’t sleep without us. This wasn’t just us gone on a hunt, Dean, where she was just worried about us. She was barely functioning because she believed that both of us were gone. Her soul is already marked by us.”

He winced, not liking the reminder that he had walked away from the woman. The marks she had left on his skin stung and burned a bit, reminding him of how much he physically needed the witch. He pressed his thumb into a dark mark on his collarbone, relishing the ache. He sighed, settling his elbows on his knees to hold up his weight as he leaned forward. “But marking our  _ souls _ , dude?”

The younger man held out his arms in a helpless gesture. “Our souls have always been marked. How is this any different? At least she’s healthier for us than Lucifer.” He would know it better than his brother would, having been marked by Azazel so young.

Dean rolled his eyes hard enough they should have rolled out of his head. He couldn’t say anything, seeing as he was wearing Cain’s mark right now. “That’s not saying much.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Sammy, why’d you agree to this so quickly?”

He watched the elder hunter in silence for a moment, stealing himself. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. “When I got back, Cass and I talked. He told me that Cae was made for us, for both of us.” He gave a nervous smile, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking across the room at the woman’s altar, just to give himself something to look at that wasn’t the other Winchester. “He described her as our ‘perfect match’.”

Green eyes just stared at his brother. “What happened to Team Free Will?”

“I don’t know, man. I’ve felt it since I met her.” He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back from his face. “I’ve always known that she was mine. And I know that you felt it too, as much as you tried to hide it from me.”

Dean couldn’t deny it. He hadn’t felt it at first, but then he hadn’t given himself a chance to. She had belonged to Sammy and he wasn’t going to ruin that. The kid had needed some good in his life. Being hit with that spell in the motel room ten months ago? It had allowed him to let go and act on feelings that he had been tamping down on, doing everything he could to pretend they didn’t exist. The three months prior to getting together had been hard. He had slowly fallen for her open and loving nature, especially the way that she always knew what they needed, even if they didn’t listen and gave her a hard time about it. She had easily settled into their lives, making them laugh and helping them relax after hard cases. She was gorgeous and he had fallen for her easy smile and how she loved to learn. She had devoured the books in their library, looking for anything and everything that could be remotely interesting. She had agreed to self-defense lessons and shooting drills, throwing herself into it just like everything else. They had helped her temper her strength and tested how far she could push herself.

She had been cold when they had first brought her to the bunker and it had taken her time to be able to break that, especially with the fight that she and Sammy had. The woman had closed in a bit more at first, as if expecting to be tossed out at any time. It was the second time they had gone on a case that had finally pulled her from that shell. She had been surprised when they had called her to pick her brain, looking for information. It had been that excitement when she had felt that she had been helpful that finally sparked her real personality to appear. She was always pleased when the bracelets had protected them, or information had been right, or a sigil had worked. He had fallen in love with seeing that smile.

Sam knew that look. “Be honest with me: could you walk away again?”

“No.” There was no hesitation in the answer. He looked up to meet Sam’s gaze, the taller man holding out his arms in a ‘what can you do’ kind of gesture.

“Then why not tie ourselves to her and her to us? We already are, Dean. We have kids with her. Neither of us could walk away from her. You tried to and you couldn’t do it.” He let out a heavy sigh. “Have you even looked at another woman since having her? I know how you are with women.”

The green eyed man glanced at the door towards the hallway. The woman, thankfully, enjoyed long showers. He lowered his voice anyway. “After I left, I tried to. I couldn’t.” His face burned with shame. “Even women I would normally go after on cases…” He shook his head. “All I think about is her.”

“See? We don’t even need the sigil to be affected.” He gave his brother a soft smile, understanding the emotional freak out. “We already are.” He nodded his head towards the door. “Talk to Cass too, if you want. I’m sure he’ll tell you the same thing he told me.” The tall hunter unwound himself from the chair. “I’m going to check on our girl.” Throwing a grin over his shoulder he disappeared down the hall after the redheaded female. It was his turn, but he wasn’t going to let her top this time. He’d have her begging soon enough.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, simply thinking. There were a lot of things that he had faced in his years, most of them easy. It was easy to decide to kill the werewolf or the vampire. It was easy to pick up a beer. It was easy to fake a smile and pretend to be someone else. It was easy to fire a gun or stab with a knife. Ever since Caeley had come into his life things had been easy in a different way. Coffee was always made when he needed it and whiskey always poured. He had someone to share kitchen duties with and he didn’t need to worry about dusting or cleaning. He always had someone to talk through ideas with or just sit in silence with when the nightmares became too much. While it had been limited during her pregnancy, she had always been up for a spar when he needed a physical outlet for his emotions though she needed to rely on her magic to keep up with him. He couldn’t help but grin at the memories of the… activities they had gotten up to on the mats of the training room. He had to admit, she was able to wear him out.

He dropped his head into his hands, sighing. Things had also been harder since she had come into his life. Knowing that he had to protect her and always having the idea in the back of his head of what would happen if he failed. Knowing that she was in danger just by his existence was… terrifying. But then he would remember how powerful she was. The Winchester thought about the spells that she would practice, watching her control fire and lightning with barely a thought. Her barriers could contain Cass now to the point where the angel had to work to escape, pushing his power to the limits. Dean knew that he shouldn't have to worry about the powerful woman, especially here in the bunker with all of it’s enchantments, but he couldn’t help it. Was this what it was supposed to be like, caring for someone else? He had only felt something similar for Sam or Cass, and now for the twins.

He flopped backwards into the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was a father… again. But this was the first time that he was involved since birth, literally. The woman had a point earlier. He hadn’t had any say in Emma, and Ben was already eight by the time he had met him. Did that really count as being their ‘father’s? Having Sean and Colin in his life had changed it again. That first night, curled in this bed with them and Caeley had changed something in him. He wanted to change the world to protect his boys, to make it a safer place. To lose Caeley would be like losing his boys. He rubbed at the center of his chest, the pain sudden and sharp. No. He couldn’t lose any of them. He would sooner lose himself before losing them.

The Winchester heaved himself up. He needed to see his sons. His footsteps were silent as he moved down the hall barefoot, old habits dying hard. Opening the door to the nursery, he was unsurprised to find his best friend watching the sleeping babies. The angel seemed to find their energies calming as well as fascinating, taking any chance he could to spend time with them.

“Hey Cass,” he greeted, keeping his voice low enough that the little ones wouldn’t wake.

“Dean.” Blue eyes looked up for the barest second before returning to his charges. “The three of you make beautiful children,” he murmured.

The hunter moved to rest his elbows on the crib rail. Caeley had discovered quickly that the twins slept better sharing a bed, so for the moment, they were continuing that trend at least until they were too big to be able to do so. Seeing Sean and Colin settled his heart in a way that was similar to their mother, like there was good in the world and things worth protecting.

“You have questions.”

Green eyes looked up at the quiet statement. “You told Sammy about something. Something about Cae, him, and me.”

“About how she’s your match.”

Hearing it out loud from the angel shook him and his hands fisted, forcing him to take a careful breath. “Yeah. That.”

“It’s not a bad thing, Dean. She’s good for you.”

“Yeah, but I’m not good for her.” The mark throbbed on his arm in a reminder of how he had screwed up.

Blue eyes focused on the taller man, the gaze harsh. “You do everything for them, for Sam, and for her. How is that not ‘good’? If you weren’t, I doubt Caeley would still be here. She wouldn’t waste her time. You know better than that, Dean.”

The angel had a point. The woman had made that very clear when they first met that she didn’t waste time on people who annoyed her. She still had the habit of pretending he didn’t exist (or trying to) when he annoyed her. Usually he just poked at her more until she didn’t have a choice but to pay attention to him.

“She asked us to bind ourselves to her, and her to us.”

The dark haired angel was confused. “She asked for you two to marry her?”

Dean shook his head. “No, like magically bind. Tattooing a sigil that’d make a mark on our souls when she invoked them.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “She mentioned marriage, but it wouldn’t be legal. And rings would be a bad idea, tells people too much.”

Castiel nodded, “I can understand why that would make you worry.”

The human male waited for a moment for the angel to say something else. “No sagely advice?”

He sighed, forcing his gaze from the twins. “What are you afraid of, Dean? Is it the idea of ‘forever’?”

“Well, yeah, kinda.” Hearing Sean fuss a bit forced him to quiet down again. Acting on instinct, he placed a large hand on the tiny baby’s belly. He smiled as the little one settled down immediately, falling back into slumber. Maybe this is what he needed: the reminder that the things that had happened had already changed him for forever. No matter what happened between him and Caeley, they were connected by Sean. They would be connected through Sam and Colin. With how Castiel took care of the woman too, he had a feeling that they would be connected through him too. Dean sighed, gently stroking his son’s soft hair, looking so much like Sam had as a baby. Maybe, for once in his life, he was thinking too much. He did usually do better when he fell back on his instincts. “Sam already told her yes.”

“Sounds like something Sam would do.” The angel had moved to the other side of the crib, simply watching the little ones.

He watched the two sleeping babies for a few moments more. “I should go find her.” As he stepped away, he glanced back at the angel. “Thanks, Cass.” There was no response as he headed down in the hall, closing the door of the nursery behind him. To find his girl, all he had to do was follow the moans.

-*-

Caeley had been surprised when halfway through her shower, the door had opened and shut again. Attempting to rinse out the shampoo had made it impossible to open her eyes. “Hello?” she called, tipping her head back into the spray. For the first time in a while, she cursed her long locks, now falling to her hips when dry. Now that it was wet? It just seemed to get heavier and heavier. Maybe she’d hold a séance for her grandmother to ask for permission to cut it. It certainly would make her life easier. She’d just have to make sure to leave it long enough for the brothers to pull. 

Returning to her task as she heard no other noises, she hummed as she enjoyed her solitude. Nothing helped her feel better than a hot shower. Finishing with the shampoo, she opened her eyes again. She cried out in shock at the sudden sight of bright hazel eyes and a lazy smirk. “Sam!” she huffed. “You startled me.”

He chuckled, pulling his shirt off over his head. “Couldn’t help it. It was too easy.” His hands moved to his belt, shoving off his jeans and boxers in one motion, stepping free. Looking up at his girl again, she had simply continued as if he wasn’t there, getting her loofah ready to scrub at her skin. “Thought I’d join you.”

She pushed her hair out of her face, giving him a smile over her shoulder, the soapy poof scrubbing at her skin. “Are you going to scrub my back for me?”

The tall hunter stepped under the steaming water, dwarfing the petite female. He reached for another loofah, soaping that up with his own soap. He loved smelling his own scent on her. The hardest part was working around her hair, but the job was done quickly. He did make sure to check the bite mark his brother had left, just to make sure that it had stopped bleeding. He’d keep an eye on it to make sure that it wouldn’t end up infected. Rinsing the last of the soap from her skin, he pulled the woman in against his chest. He would have enjoyed curling around her but their height differences were getting in the way for the moment as well as the fact that they were in the shower. His pulse thudded in his veins as he thought of a way around that. “Love seeing you so blissed out, Cae,” referring to finding her barely conscious against his brother when he had joined them in the bedroom. It didn’t seem to matter whether it was him or Dean who had done it, he just got off on seeing that expression on her face.

She tipped her head backwards to look up at him. “You two are good at it.” She pressed further against the man, just enjoying the quiet.

Sam gently stroked his hands over the woman’s body, moving from her shoulders, over her chest, settling down over her hips. He pulled her in tightly, but leaving enough space that he could duck his head and nip his teeth around the top of the ear. He could see the bruises left by his brother’s hands, the scratches down her back, and all he could think about was adding to them. He wanted her to still be marked up when she woke up in the morning despite her quick healing. That would take some work on his end, but he knew that she could take it. She would take any marks he gave her and still beg for more.

It never took much for them to get her blood heated. She  _ just  _ had the stuffing fucked out of her by Dean, and she was ready to go again. “Sam,” she murmured, “Please.” The water was even beginning to feel cool compared to how hot he was making her feel. Her hands gripped at his thighs, both trying to keep upright and keep her hands out of his way, knowing that he’d just pin them if she didn’t.

The hunter chuckled. “You think you can take me so soon after Dean? I know that he wore you out.” He lowered his voice, taking on the growling quality that always left her soaking wet. Feeling the shudder pass through her, he knew that he found the right tone. “You going to be good for me?”

“Yes, please!” She melted against the man. She had been screwed seven ways to Sunday,  _ twice _ . She shouldn’t be this randy. It hadn’t even been this bad during her second trimester and that had been almost two and a half months of her blood running hot twenty-four seven. Maybe it was because she had been on top with Dean and these men were just so good at getting her to submit, that she needed that switch flipped. They were definitely turning her into more of a submissive (though a bratty one when she wanted to be, of course) and less of a switch, but she would never complain. Not when they took such good care of her.

He reached and shut off the water, trying to make things a little less slippery. It was then easy enough to lift the woman, turning her so her legs looped over his arms and his large hands gripped her ass tightly, the head of his rock hard cock just entering her even without him trying to line up, knowing that’s where he was supposed to be. Pressing her against the wall had them both gasping. “You’re mine now.” Despite the activities she had participated in earlier, he still had to work to stretch her out as he slowly pressed his cock deep within her. He pulled away just enough to watch inch after inch disappear, slowly having to rock his hips back and forth to ease penetration, filling the female to capacity. Her head had dropped onto his shoulder, her eyes glued to the same spot, her nails digging into his back as she held on like he was trying to shatter her apart. To be honest, he was going to. She was soaking wet, her fluids having started to spill down her thighs and that eased his way in. Taking it nice and slow, it still took a minute or so before their hips met solidly, driving them both crazy with want.

Every breath left her as a high-pitched whine or gasp. She couldn’t help it. Caeley’s eyes were glued to where their bodies came together. Every roll of their hips caused him to withdraw just a few inches, his hard flesh slick with her fluids. He filled her over and over, the head of his cock pressing deep into her cervix, leaving her with no more room inside. Her muscles wrapped tightly around his thick length, as if trying to tell him that she hoped he would end up deeper within her, deep enough that he couldn’t leave. It was too much to watch, every thrust pushing her higher and higher.

“Come on, Cae.” He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the pornographic sight. Wrapping his hands tightly around the woman, he groaned loudly as her hands moved up to pull tightly at his hair. He wanted to tip his head backwards into the feeling, but he couldn’t bear to drag his eyes away. Watching his cock sink into his woman over and over had to be one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. Her lower lips were wrapped so tightly around him that if she were any smaller, there would be no way he would fit. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, letting her nails scratch at his back. The fact that his skin was still wet from their shower made them deeper, pulling blood to the surface in spots. In return, he slammed into the female harder, her whines growing loud enough to echo in the shower room. He knew this wouldn’t be enough for her to cum, despite the feel of her cunt clenching down on him over and over in her pleasure as he held her just on the brink. As always, she would need that edge of pain to send her flying.

God, she wanted him to break her. She knew it was only a matter of time but he seemed to enjoy keeping her on that edge, never letting her go until he was ready. He and his brother had that in common and it was something that happened more and more. If she was capable of thought at that moment, she would probably realize that it was because they enjoyed the sight of her barely conscious from pleasure. If they edged her enough, it was nearly guaranteed to happen. “Sam. Shit. Please.” She was at the point where sentences were no longer possible. All she could do was wait until he gave her what she needed. His tight grasp on her hips as he held her against the wall kept her from doing anything else.

“Well, look at that.”

Caeley wasn’t sure if she was more frustrated with Sam as he stopped, pressed in as deeply as he could go as he kept her against the wall, or more surprised as she picked up her head from the hunter’s shoulder to gaze at the Dean, shutting the door to the shower room behind him. She wasn’t coherent enough to say anything at all, though. All she could do was watch through glassy eyes as he approached.

Sam stood tall, bracing himself carefully as he kept his girl safe and still against the wall. Trying to soothe the female, he freed one hand to stroke her cheek before gripping her tightly again to keep her from slipping down the wall and his body. “Couldn’t stay away, huh? Didn’t you get enough of her earlier?”

The elder brother couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned on his elbows on the short walls that separated the stalls. “I don’t think I could ever get enough of this woman.” His green eyes found her dazed blue ones. His large hand cradled the woman’s jaw, keeping her focused on him. “Don’t stop on account of me,” he laughed again. “I want to see you break her for good tonight.”

The grin that the younger Winchester wore was positively devilish. Readjusting his grip, he pulled back his hips, farther than he had been the entire time, far enough that just the head of his cock remained inside the witch. Bending his head forward again to rest his forehead on her shoulder again, he slammed forward hard enough to knock the air from her lungs.

With the tight grip on her jaw, the redhead was pinned further than she had been earlier. The elder brother had a close up view of her eyes rolling back into her skull, her breath leaving her in a gasp. As the younger man started up with that rhythm he had found earlier, the one that drove her just to the edge and held her there, her voice returned in whines and moans. If she did speak, it was almost nonsense that varied between English and Gaelic, their names and pet names interspersed.

The tall hunter was getting close and he was tiring. While the woman was quite petite compared to him, it took effort to hold her up. If she broke, he would follow right after. “Come on, Cae,” he murmured into her neck. “Cum for me.” Feeling that coil in his belly begin to fray, it was time to stop holding her on the edge. “Grab her throat,” he ordered of his brother, then he sank his teeth into her shoulder, just over her collarbone.

Dean’s large hand spread from each end of her jaw, making sure that his fingers pressed hard onto the bite wound he had left on her earlier this evening. “Now, Cae.” He could see it in her eyes, wide and unseeing, choking as she flew, completely lost in her release. “That’s our girl,” he murmured, releasing his grip to let her breathe, knowing that it would set off another round of shocks through her body as he timed it correctly. He rested his arm on the shower wall as he let her go, enthralled with simply watching as she fell into his brother, completely unaware of reality as tears streamed down her face. 

Sam cried out his own release as he bit down deep enough into the woman’s shoulder that he tasted blood, the skin previously softened by the hot shower. His hips ground into the female, filling her up as deeply as he could. A hand moved from her hip to her knee, feeling her begin to slip as she began to fall; sagging against him, barely awake and still not completely aware.

This was what he had come to see. He wanted to see his girl…  _ their _ girl in a way that no one else was allowed to see. He watched as his brother slipped free, and Dean couldn’t help but groan at the sight of cum decorating her skin, marking her in a way that bites and bruises never did. God damn, he loved that sight. He shook himself as he shuddered. It was the reminder he needed. “Do you need help with her?”

He was shaking after that orgasm. He was able to keep it to a slow descent, but he allowed himself and the redhead to slip to the floor, turning so his back was against the shower wall. She was limp between his legs and against his chest. Sam grinned up at his brother. “I think we may have finally worn her out.”

Dean dampened a washcloth in the sink before turning back to the pair on the floor as he chuckled. “Only took the two of us and three rounds.” He kneeled down beside them. He started by gently cleaning her face from the tears. Her eyes were barely open and unfocused as he held her head up. He then moved and cleaned the cum from between her legs, both from her and his brother. Probably some from himself too.

The younger male chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of her head as the female’s eyes fell closed as Dean finished cleaning her up. She was going to fall asleep quickly until the twins needed her in a few hours. They would let her enjoy the sleep while they could. He was tempted to try and convince her to supplement her breast milk with formula, allowing him, Dean, and maybe even Cass to help with the feedings and not leave it up to her to get up every couple of hours to feed the boys. They had done well with it when he had fed them earlier. He brought up a hand to cover his yawn. That would be a conversation to have at another time, not when the three of them were heading to bed and she was practically unconscious.

Cradling the female to his chest allowed him to stand easily, unsurprised when she fell limply against his shoulder, her breath soft and even. “I’ll get her to bed. I’ll see you in a minute.”


	6. Marked for Good

“Alright, we’ve got these marks. Now what?” Dean could still feel the sting of the tattoo needles on his lower belly, having placed it where people wouldn’t see it on the front of his hip just beneath his Adonis line. Sam had chosen the same spot, getting his anti-possession tattoo done again at the same time.

Caeley smiled, unable to help touching the new tattoo that now rested where the men had their anti-possession tattoos, right over her heart. “You’ll be happy to know that doing this will heal them.”

“So you said that they’re not active, right? Not until you invoke them?” Sam asked, interested in the magic behind them.

She shook her head, looking over at the two men sitting across the table from her. “I also wanted to make sure to give you one more chance.” Her eyes fell to the table as her hands wrung together. “There is no taking this away. This is absolutely permanent, as long as we live and maybe beyond.” She forced her gaze up. “You do this, you are mine for eternity and I am yours.”

The elder brother grinned, glancing at the other male beside him then back at his girl…  _ their  _ girl. This was more permanent than anything he had ever known: travelling with his father, all of the one night stands, even his own life with how many times he had died and been brought back. He realized now though, as long as he had these two, Cass, and his sons in his life, that was all he needed. It wasn’t the most conventional of families, but it was theirs. He would do anything to protect it. Knowing that Cae was powerful enough to take down almost anything they faced was probably the only reason he felt comfortable enough to agree to this. She would fight against anything to protect them, even from themselves and she had the skills and power to back up that fight. They had made sure of it. “I don’t think we could let you go if we tried,” he told her.

Sam smiled. He enjoyed seeing his brother like this. Turning his attention to the redhead, he nodded. “We’re both sure of this. If you keep asking us, I think I’m going to wonder if  _ you’re _ not sure.” His smile grew as she rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay.” She stood, coming around the table. They simply watched as she came between them, pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the table. “Alright.” She held out her hands. “Give me both hands.” Her hands were lost in both of their grasps, completely eclipsed simply by the differences in size. Feeling the warmth of their hands reminded her why they were doing this. Taking a deep breath, she held on a bit tighter and started to speak. As the Gaelic filled the air around them, so did ribbons of white magic. The trio could feel the effects of the magic, warmth filling their spirits as they each experienced a tugging sensation, the brothers feeling it towards Caeley and the female feeling it towards both of them. The sensation continued as the marks started to burn, not in a way that caused pain but enough that they were acutely felt. The men gripped their girl tightly, eyes wide as they watched. With the last few words, it seemed like something in their souls snapped into place, like an emptiness none of them realized they had was finally filled. They each held a hand to the center of their chests, simply breathing at the change in sensation. “It’s done,” she told them simply, letting go of their hands. “It worked.”

Dean moved first, standing quickly and wrapping his fingers into her hair, pulling her tightly into a searing kiss, her gasp allowing his tongue to slide along hers. After a moment, he pulled away, unsurprised when Sam took his place, his hand sliding into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back to accommodate his height. As he pulled away too, the three of them couldn’t help but smile. “Deals are always sealed with a kiss, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled. “Just ask Crowley.”

Giving the two men standing over her a grin of her own. “Well, you two also did bind yourselves permanently to me, kind of like a marriage, and marriage ceremonies, as far as I know, usually end with the groom kissing the bride.” She shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes, tugging on her braid in retaliation. Unable to help himself, he leaned over her, playing her game. “Does that mean we’re supposed to consummate the marriage too?”

“I could get behind that,” the elder chuckled.

She went to open her mouth before looking behind her, her attention drawn elsewhere. “I apologize, gentleman. There is another set of brothers that is in need of my services. And seeing as neither of you can provide breast milk, I’m up. But I promise, we’ll do that later.”

-*-

Putting the babies down for bed at the end of the night was almost a relief. For one, she was able to get a few minutes alone, and two, she knew what was going to happen next. They were done waiting. Caeley leaned on the rail of the crib, taking a breath and just watching the twins sleep. She had grown these two perfect creatures. She brushed a hand through Colin’s blonde locks, unable to help it. Sometimes she just needed to touch them to reaffirm that they were real and they were hers. Part of her had never believed that she would have a child, let alone more than one. If she hadn’t died alone, she felt that she would be like her mother, not knowing the father outside of a one night stand, the man never being involved in the child’s life. If she had a child, she had expected that it would have been a girl, red hair and blue eyes. All of the women in the family had almost been twins of the previous generation. Now? She had two beautiful boys that she was sure were going to take after their fathers.

Speaking of their fathers, the two men had been driving her absolutely insane since returning from the tattoo shop this afternoon. They seemed to be incapable of letting her have her own space, constantly touching her. She enjoyed it, she wasn’t denying that, but it was hard to get things done when it kept happening, like when Dean had lifted her onto the kitchen counter, kissing her long enough that the sauce for the pasta had nearly started to burn, or when Sam had pressed her against the wall in the hallway, his hands pulling at her dress to try and get to her underwear. She was just as anxious for tonight to happen, but she had also been distracted by the fact that there were two little ones to take care of as well.

The witch pressed a hand to the sigil that now marked her heart. She felt a change now that they had been invoked, like something that had been missing, even if she hadn’t realized it, had been found, making her whole. She wondered if the two men felt the same way. While they had always been handsy, they had never been quite so driven to get her into bed before. Dean, in particular, held no qualms about swatting her ass or pulling her into him, pressing hard muscle into her small frame. Sam had the habit of dominating her space without even touching her, or wrapping his hand around her braid at the nape of her neck, usually hissing something dirty in her ear just to see that shudder that always went down her spine. The two men easily claimed her as theirs, but each did it in a different way. She couldn’t get enough of either of them. But today? Their efforts had doubled.

The door clicked open behind her. She couldn’t help the smile. They had decided that she had enough time and the clock had run out. It was time for her to take care of them. Turning away from the twins, she found their massive forms filling up the doorway. Sam held the door open while Dean had his hands shoved into his pockets, both of them watching her with dark eyes, pupils dilated and hyper focused. Neither of them spoke. They didn’t have to.

Pulling away from the sleeping babies, she moved towards her men. She stopped in front of Dean as Sam pulled the door shut behind her, turning so he was close enough that she could feel his body heat against her back. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she stared up at the older brother, waiting for them to make a move.

The younger of the two males bent his head low enough that the tip of his nose brushed against her ear, his breath brushing against her skin. “This is your chance. Do you want anything in particular to happen tonight? Speak up now.”

Her heart thudded against her ribs. Just those sentences told her enough about how things were going to go tonight. They wanted to play it that way, huh? Well, she was in the mood to play too. “What if I said that you need to catch me first?” She grinned up at Dean.

His eyebrows narrowed and just as he was about to ask what she meant by that, a faint breeze blew through the hallway as the woman’s eyes lit up white. Between one breath and the next, the female had disappeared. “Son of a bitch,” the elder brother cursed, looking both ways down the hall.

“You know that she didn’t go far. She wants to be found.” The younger hunter drew a hand through his hair. He should have expected this. It had been a while since the female had decided that she would make them fight for their role. Now that their relationship had been solidified, she was going to want that again. She definitely got off on being physically dominated, being ‘forced’ to submit to the two of them. She wanted to be prey to their predator instincts. They had claimed her in one way, now they had to do it this way. He grinned at Dean. “Tonight’s going to be fun. Let’s go.” He headed off towards the library, knowing that she wouldn’t be hiding deep in the bunker, but somewhere they often went.

Together, they checked the kitchen, the library, the war room, and the infirmary, falling into the same motions they used while hunting. Dean had made sure to check their shared bedroom, grabbing something they hadn’t used before but had been something they had wanted to try while playing: a heavy set of metal handcuffs. They knew that when they found her, she wouldn’t go easy. Binding her to bring her back to their room would make things easier. Heading back down the hall, Sam stopped outside his old room, staring at the closed door. “Hey Dean.”

The shorter male turned back. “You think?” He stood outside the door, the pair of them listening. He thought he heard something, but wasn’t quite sure what he was hearing. “Let’s just check it.” Unable to help himself, he palmed the handcuffs in his pocket, the metal cool against his skin.

Sam opened the door slowly, taking in the dark room. He took a careful step in, listening and his eyes taking in every detail. His only warning was a whispered word of Gaelic before his feet went out from under him, a magical force knocking him over. His breath huffed out of him as he hit the ground, turning to try to catch the woman’s ankles as she ran by.

“Sam!” Dean was glad he had stayed outside the door, because he was able to catch sight of the red-haired female slipping past his brother, barely escaping his long arms. “Magic is cheating, Cae!” He grinned as he reached out to block the door, growling as she managed to duck under his arm.

The witch turned to stick her tongue out, spinning in place. She underestimated how fast the males could recover, a heavy arm wrapping around her waist. “No!” she cried.

He was back on his feet within seconds, glad to find Dean lifting the female off the ground, using the advantage of his longer limbs and greater height. “Nice catch.” Both of them would ignore her fussing no matter how much she said ‘no’. The only way they would stop was if she said the word ‘red’. A safe word was the only way to stop their play unless they noticed something was wrong without her speaking.

She was a squirmy little thing, he realized. The older brother was having to work to keep her trapped in his arms. At least she wasn’t using any more magic, understanding the risk of hurting the two men. “Grab the cuffs out of my pocket.” He pressed her back against his chest with one arm, her arms trapped by her sides, his free hand coming up to firmly grab her jaw, pressing her head up and back against his shoulder. It would keep her from biting him. She kicked and attempted to flail, finding no give in how tightly he held her. “Knock it off,” he told her, his voice low and harsh in her ear.

Gods, this was what she wanted. She wanted to be pinned and taken. Caeley was just glad that the two men were happy to indulge in this fantasy of hers. Now that they caught her, she wouldn’t run, but she would fight to be on top. They never took off the leather bracelets that protected them from magic during these scenes, so she always had to try and out match them. She was surprised when she felt heavy metal lock around her wrist, the weight of it substantial. That was new. Her eyes rolled in her head, trying to see. Did they actually put her in handcuffs?

“Behind her or in front?” Sam asked.

“Behind her is probably safer for us.” How to do this though? If he released his arm around her waist, she would start fighting against them again. Even while trapped, she was twisting in his grip.

“I’ll get her.” The younger Winchester’s eyes glittered dangerously. Playing this game always stirred the predator inside of him. He slipped his hand between Dean's shoulder and the female's head. His large hand nearly encompassed the back of her skull as he held her tightly. As soon as she was released from his brother's grip, her hands came up to his arm, nails scratching and leaving raised red lines as she attempted to twist out of his grip. He ignored her fight, his strength much greater than hers without the influence of her magic. Pulling her in so they were almost nose to nose, forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes, he gave her a dark smile. "On your knees," he ordered harshly.

Oh gods. He was gorgeous when he lost control. Her breath heaved out of her without her consent, her heart thudding behind her ribs. She gripped tightly at the arm holding her, the handcuff hanging. That was remedied when Dean wrapped his hand over hers, forcing her to let go of her younger lover. He wrenched her arms behind her back, causing her to hiss as the heavy metal clicked shut around her other wrist. She must have taken too long to respond because the man behind her knocked out her knees, sending her to the floor with huff, Sam never letting go as his grip craned her neck back.

The two men stood over the redhead, blood heated at the sight of the powerful woman on her knees. "God damn, that's beautiful," the elder murmured.

Hazel eyes glanced up at the shorter male. "If we don't get her to the bedroom now, I'm going to end up taking her mouth here in the hallway." He turned back to the female, reacting to her whine. "Do you want that?" He knew that she wouldn't answer verbally, it wasn't that kind of scene, but he noticed her pupils dilate and watched as she licked her lips. He tightened his grip as she thrashed. The handcuffs rattled as she pulled on them roughly, unable to try and stand with how he pushed her down. "I think you would. The question is would you rather have my cock or Dean's down your throat."

The older Winchester grasped her jaw, tilting her head back further, dragging a thumb over her bottom lip. Her blue eyes took a moment to focus on him, her gaze flicking back and forth between them. "I feel like I should be nice but I think I'm going to claim first dibs."

"We can get her back on her knees while in the bedroom." Bending, he released her head to scoop her up around her waist, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She thrashed against the broad shoulder, yelping when he smacked her ass, locking her legs in place so she couldn't knee him in the chest. Instead she focused her magic, keeping her head down so her white-filled eyes were hidden. She didn't count on the faint white light that would wrap around the cuffs. A large hand wrapped around her braid, pulling harshly.

"They're warded. You're not getting out," Dean huffed. He had to admire her tenacity during these games. The last time they played had ended up with her legs and arms bound before they had taken her.

She lifted her head, narrowing a glare at him. They  _ would  _ put her in warded cuffs. "Are you afraid of what would happen if I got myself loose?"

A cheesy grin answered her. "Nah, thought it'd come in handy though. Turns out we were right." He shut the door behind the three of them, flicking on a light so the room was illuminated by more than just the candles on the altar. The female huffed as she was unceremoniously dropped on the bed, recovering quickly enough that she was able to sit with her feet on the floor. He was struck by the power she showed off. She was really trying hard today. "Now, where were we?" He reached over his head to pull off both his flannel and t-shirt, exposing heated skin.

"We were going to put her mouth to work." He grabbed the woman's head again, wrapping his long fingers into her hair. He pressed her forward off the bed and didn't stop until she was on her knees.

By the time she was in their desired position, Dean had undone his belt and jeans, pulling himself free from the denim confines. He took a hold of her braid, taking control of the woman as his brother let go. "Now, let's see how deep you can take me."

He held her so tightly that she couldn't have shaken him off if she wanted to, and knowing that Sam was sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning back on his hands as he watched made everything hotter. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn’t help but notice his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. A hard tug on her braid brought her eyes front and center. Her jaw dropped against her will, automatically preparing herself. “Dean,” she murmured. “Please.” She was already losing her will in response to the overwhelming presence of these two. Maybe it was the difference of having the sigils, or maybe it was the knowledge that these two gorgeous, heroic, selfless men were hers: mind, body, and soul. She didn’t have to wonder anymore if they were going to change their minds and walk away again. They never would. Remembering that, she settled into her restraints, heat flooding her veins at knowing that she was at their mercy.

He had to spread his legs a bit to get the right height, but he couldn’t help the groan as he held his cock in position for her. The sight of her slowly swallowing his length, the hard flesh disappearing into the warm, wet cavern of her throat was already causing that tightness in his belly. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up long, knowing that he only wanted to cum deep inside her cunt. He guided her head back and forth, his eyes glued to her movements, biting his lip at the feel of her tongue running against the thick vein that ran along the length. With every movement, Dean pressed himself a bit deeper, keeping it slow so as to not overwhelm her. He knew that for her to take as much of his length as she physically could, he would end up choking her, making her unable to breathe at all, but feeling her throat spasm around him? It made it worth it.

Other people would find it weird, but Sam’s gaze was glued to the scene in front of him. The sight of his brother physically making their girl take him in her mouth? It was like watching the best porn he had ever seen. It was even better because he knew that he could participate. “Come on, Dean. You know she can take it deeper. I thought you wanted to fuck her mouth.” He smirked at the green-eyed glare before looking back at the redhead. Saliva was dripping down her chin, completely out of her control as she pulled at her handcuffs. He was glad that once she was in restraints, she never increased her strength magically to try and break them, whether it was rope, cuffs, or their own strength. She enjoyed the feeling of being bound too much. “God, she’s perfect.”

“Fuck, I hope you're ready,” Dean groaned out, giving the female a chance to prepare herself. As much as they were in charge and the goal was to give her the feeling of no choice, he never wanted to hurt her. Bright blue eyes rolled in her skull to look up at him. Her gaze was clear as she gave as much of a nod as she could in his grip. God damn, he was going to make her scream his name later to thank her for this. Holding her still, he pulled his hips back then pushed forward.

She took a large breath through her nose just in time, the thick cock assaulting her throat right after. Her lips were stretched obscenely, but seeing that look on his face? She would gladly put up with being uncomfortable. Over and over, he shoved past her gag reflex to enter her throat, forcing her to time her breathing or be stuck without a breath. Without warning, he pulled out of her mouth completely.

He had to stop. He was going to cum if he didn’t. The sight of the woman flushed, panting, and her chin slick with saliva and precum was almost enough to make him cum anyway. “You’re up.”   
  


Sam stood from the end of the bed, stripping off his flannel and t-shirt as he went, his belt open and cock ready for her. Dean’s hold on her head didn’t allow her to turn and look at him, but he could see her trying. “You ready for another cock down your throat?” He wasn’t going to keep it up for long. He was craving the main event. While Dean was going to fill up her pussy, he was going to get a chance to do something he hadn’t done in a long while: claim her ass. “You’re going to have to get me nice and wet. This is going up your ass.” He grasped her braid, winding it around his palm as his brother let go. He barely noticed as the other man dropped down to sit at the end of the bed, setting himself up for the show as he stripped off his jeans and boxers.

Her throat was going to be sore tomorrow, but this was going to be well worth it. She couldn’t help but want to make the man fight for it, though. Pushing Sam was easier than pushing Dean but she wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the look in his eyes that he had when she pushed too far, that look of a predator that made her feel like prey trapped in his gaze. Maybe it was the way that he lost control and stopped holding himself back. Either way, she wanted to see it. She closed her mouth, locking her jaw, defiance in her eyes. She wouldn’t fight as soon as he was in her mouth (she’d never risk hurting him), because she knew that he would make her take him, but he was going to have to work for her submission.

“Cae,” he growled out in warning. He knew that look. She didn’t even have to say anything, her expression told him everything. Sam knew that he could threaten her, tell her that this would stop if she didn’t obey, but he had a feeling that wasn’t what she needed right now. He bent over her, his free hand gripping her jaw and large enough that he encompassed it completely. “Enough,” he hissed into her ear, his voice low and rough. He pulled at her jaw at the same time, physically forcing her to open her mouth. She attempted to thrash in his grip, but between holding her face and holding the back of her head, she had nowhere to go. She couldn’t fight against his strength, not without falling back on her magic which he knew she would never do.

Caeley’s jaw was tiring, she couldn’t keep up the fight. With a gasp, she went along with the man. She gave one last jerk of her head as her mouth opened despite knowing that she wouldn’t be able to escape. It was mere seconds before she was pinned in place, his length nearly shoved between her jaws. She was, thankfully, able to cover her teeth so she didn’t hurt him, but she hadn’t been able to prepare herself for the invasion. She choked and her eyes watered as he held himself deep, her throat contracting without her permission. She gazed up at the man as tears began to fall, wondering how long he was planning on not letting her breathe. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but there was heat pouring into her blood with the idea that he was controlling her breathing.

He had to admit, there was something satisfying about pushing this woman to her limits and beyond when she fought back. The tall hunter pulled his hips back, pulling out of her throat but staying in her mouth. She gasped her first breath, her lungs filling with air again. “We warned you,” he told her, watching her face closely for any signs that it was too much. She couldn’t tap out with her hands being bound and she certainly wasn’t able to speak while being skullfucked. He would need to keep a close eye on her to make sure she was okay. He waited, looking for her response. Despite the tears in her eyes, she gave a slight nod, her tongue dragging along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. He threaded both of his hands into her hair, holding her steady. The man started off slow, allowing her to get into a rhythm with her breathing as he forced himself into her throat again and again. God damn, she was gorgeous, her big eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. He loved seeing her bound and under his control, just waiting to see what he would do to her. It was almost as good as seeing her nearly unconscious with pleasure, which he would make sure that it would occur tonight. Pleasure was curling in his belly as he groaned.

The redhead couldn’t help but whine as the man pulled away, saliva nearly dripping off her chin. She was falling into that role they loved to push her into, it wouldn’t be long until verbal responses became nonsense, even to her own ears. “Sam, Dean… Please.”

It was almost enough to make him want to cum down her throat, but Dean had already made his decision: he was only going to fill up her cunt. He could see the matching look in Sam's eyes. The woman was gorgeous when she begged. He had to thank his brother for training her right. He didn't think he was going to see much of a fight from her now. She was sinking into the role that she played so well. Apparently, all it took was choking her on a dick to put her back in her place. "We need to get her ready." It would be easier to fill her up if she had an orgasm or two.

The younger hunter nodded, unable to look away from the woman kneeling at his feet. "We can't get her dress off while she's tied up."

"Can always just tear it off." His suggestion was answered with a sharp whine from the female. Dean grinned. "I don't think she minds."

Just the idea that they wanted her enough that they would simply tear her clothes off flooded her with heat, her heart thudding in her chest. They didn't give her another chance to speak up, Sam pulling a knife from his pocket. Two quick movements, each slicing one of the straps of her sleeveless dress. The fabric fell, pooling around her on the floor, revealing the fact that she had been naked underneath her outfit. She had slipped off her underwear earlier in the evening, hoping that one of them would figure it out. But it had been after Sam had pinned her against the wall.

"Son of a bitch." If he had known… He was starting to lose his ability to think. He needed this woman. He launched himself off of the bed, scooping his girl off of the floor. Ignoring her cry, he tossed her onto the large bed, watching her bounce onto her back, her legs sprawled apart to try and catch herself. His eyes focused where she was starting to drip down her thighs, her slick muscles flushed in pleasure. He couldn't help himself, a groan slipping from his throat at the sight. "God, that's gorgeous."

The woman went to close her legs, not giving up the fight quite yet. Sam wasn't going to let that happen. He pressed her knees apart, not bothering to react to her cry.

She continued to try and slip from his grip, rolling onto her side. She voiced her frustration when he simply pulled her back in, dragging her across the bed. Another set of hands pressed down on her shoulders, pinning her down. She looked away from her younger lover with shock. When had Dean climbed into the bed? She didn't have a chance to say anything as large hands locked on her hips, holding her down with bruising strength. All she could do was watch, breathing heavily, as Sam leaned over her, his hazel eyes burning as his mouth sealed over her core. The redhead threw her head backwards, her hips attempting to buck against him. Her hands twisted in the handcuffs, still trapped beneath her. She wanted to pull on his hair, anything to get him in closer.

Why was it so hot to pin down the witch for his brother? He adjusted his grip on the female's shoulders, allowing him to lay by her head. "Make sure you don't look away. Come on, Cae." He gave her a crooked grin as she opened her eyes. He could see her falling into the pleasure, the fight leaving her. It was time to help her completely lose herself in them and what they could do to her. "Now."

Sam rolled his eyes up, hearing the command in his brother's voice. He was unsurprised to find the woman's gaze searching for his, looking for something to focus on. He grinned against her lower lips and decided to up the ante. As he moved to circle her clit with his tongue, he took advantage of her slickness and slid two long fingers into her cunt as deeply as he could. Her harsh breathing was starting to devolve into whines as she attempted to buck into his grip. "Stay still." The order was out before he had a chance to really think about it. She reacted immediately, every muscle tightening up in his grip as she bit deeply into her lip. He knew that she wanted to close her eyes, but Dean had already ordered her to not look away. He wondered how well she would do this time, especially since he planned on pushing her.

She hated these men as much as she loved them right now. She could barely keep her head up as Sam seemed content to eat her alive, and she had now been told to not move? Her mind drifted to the last time she was given this order, how she had failed and he had punished her with deprivation. She remembered how her heart had broken at the thought of him leaving again. Her heart thudded against her ribs. He must have read her mind, because Dean moved his hands, one of them now pressing to her new tattoo, the one that all three of them now wore. Her heart calmed down immediately. They wouldn't leave her. They couldn't walk away. They were tied together. Her whole body relaxed, which was a problem. Sam curled his fingers, pressing firmly up against her front wall. Her head fell back as her eyes rolled, her hips bucking in his grip.

"Strike one." The taller hunter gripped her tighter.

Dean had noticed her anxiety increasing. It had felt like the right thing to do, placing his hand over her heart, covering the dark mark that had been inked into her skin. It was an easy thing to do, but he understood how much they meant to her. The tattoos had been something that she had felt very strongly about. He had felt it after her magic had taken effect, the way that he felt that something he had never noticed missing had fallen into place. She was his home. “You’re ours. We’re never letting you go,” he told her, his voice low as he spoke in her ear. He couldn’t help but feel her shudder. “Now, don’t look away.”

He felt it and he couldn’t help but use it against her. He twisted his fingers, scissoring them apart to open her up. He made a point of pressing as deeply as he could, stroking along her front wall. She twisted in his grip, a frustrated cry pulling from her throat at the same time. "Strike two." He looked up at the redhead. Her eyes were full of water, tearing up with the strain of holding herself together. "You can move when you cum." He was being mean right now and he was fully aware of it. He knew that he wasn't giving her enough to send her over the edge.

God, this was hard. She wanted to drop her head back against Dean's shoulder, but she knew that would go against his order. She wanted to buck against Sam's grip, but that would be strike three. "Fuck, please!" she cried, forcing her eyes to stay open when all she wanted to do was slump in pleasure. She cried out when the younger male's response was to shove a third finger inside of her, stretching out her walls. She could hear how wet she was. "Take me, please!" She just needed these two men to fill her up. She wanted them to hold her tightly between them and not let her go.

He could feel her shaking as he continued to hold down her shoulders. He moved his hands lower, scooting himself close enough that his shoulder was now supporting her head allowing her to relax a bit. He knew that Sam was purposely keeping her on the edge, forcing her to work harder to listen. Dean decided that he could help out his girl, give her something else to push her further along into oblivion. "Remember: don't look away." He ducked his head, pressing soft kisses to the side of her throat. His fingers moved to tweak at her nipples, pulling at them harshly.

"More! Please!" Her breath was hissing in and out. She was so close, but with how tight she had to hold her body to keep from reacting, it was just keeping her from falling.

"Doing so good for us," Dean groaned out into her ear. He met Sam's gaze. It was time to break her. He slipped a hand up her body and cradled her throat. At the same time, his brother roughly pressed his thumb to her clit. "Cum now, Cae."

It was enough. The tight coil in her belly snapped and she shattered apart. She had no control as she bucked and keened, her eyes rolling back into her head. She couldn't help pulling at the handcuffs, fighting against the harsh metal. She wanted to hold on to them, pull them closer. She wanted to be wrapped up in their arms and never let go.

It took a bit for her to come back to reality, her hips rocking into his hand as his fingers were still buried deeply inside of her. As she settled, he pulled his hand free, bringing it to his mouth. He couldn't help swiping his tongue though her fluids, groaning at her sweetness. "Damn, Cae."

She forced her eyes to open, her body still shuddering. She whined as Dean nipped at her neck, leaving a purpling mark. "Need you both," she told them, her gaze locking with Sam's.

"We didn't make her cum hard enough. She can still talk." Dean sat up, pulling away and ignoring her cry of 'no'.

The responding grin was dark. "Guess we should up our game. You want to stretch her open?"

He looked down at the redhead. "Help me get her on her knees." They helped her roll over, leaving her hands in the handcuffs, bound against her lower back. Her cheek was pressed into the bed. A large hand brushed over her head, moving her loose hair from her face. Dean gave her a smile. “You ready?”

He was gone before she could respond, disappearing from her sight. Sam dropped onto the bed as his brother’s hands grasped her hips, pulling her backwards enough that her feet hung off the bed. Her younger lover dragged his fingers over her face, tracing invisible lines. As the pad of his index dragged over her lips, she couldn’t help but swipe out her tongue, curling around the digit. She could taste herself, giving her a reminder of the orgasm she just had. She nearly jumped as a hand fell on her ass, gently kneading the flesh there. His other hand popped open the cap of a bottle of lube.

The woman was absolutely soaked, but they would always rather have extra lubrication. He gently dragged two fingers over the puckered ring of muscle. “Need to get you ready for Sammy,” he murmured. She shuddered beneath his hands. His grin was feral as he dripped the thick liquid onto his fingers. “Gotta get you ready for us.”

“Dean, please,” she cried out. She couldn’t help it. She knew what that man was capable of, how he would turn her to mush, only able to beg and whine. She forced her eyes to open, finding Sam lying beside her. His hand cradled her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. “Sam,” she whined. She didn’t know what to focus on as the elder’s finger began to press into her body, eased by the lube. She knew that he would take his time, but she couldn’t help but want him to hurry. She locked her gaze with the hazel eyes watching her closely. “Need you. Now. Please.” She pressed her hips back, helping him sink in more quickly. As soon as he was done, she knew that they would break her completely apart. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Sam slipped a hand beneath her, easily finding her clit. That was one way to help her relax into the motions as Dean’s finger began to slip in and out of her, prompting him to press in a second finger.

Damn, she was gorgeous. Sam pressed his thumb to her lips, helping her drop her jaw. He wanted to watch the other hunter prep her, but watching her tongue curl around his fingers was more tantalizing at the moment. Her voice came out as whimpers and moans, lost between the sensations of her ass being stretched open and his fingers pressing firmly to the bundle of nerves that sent shocks through her system. They hadn’t told her to not move, so her hips bucked into their grip, Dean held onto her hip tightly, attempting to keep from hurting her as a third finger pressed into her body.

They were going to send her flying again. She cried out around Sam’s fingers, two of them now pressing down on her tongue. She couldn't speak without it coming out garbled, but she was sure that they knew exactly what she was asking for. The younger hunter slipped two fingers deep into her cunt, pressing into the front wall and his other hand wrapped tightly around her jaw, the fingers in her mouth were deep enough that she had to force herself not to choke. But it was enough. She shattered, crying out and her muscles clamping down around both sets of fingers. The female was barely present enough to remember not to bite down on the fingers in her mouth as she bucked back into Dean's grip.

"There we go." She would be ready for them now, though they would still take their time at first. Once she was settled? That would be a different story. Dean pulled his hand free at the same time as his brother, moving to clean up in the sink. "Lay on your side behind her."

It was easy enough to roll the woman over, turning her so her back was pressed against his chest. He did release her from the handcuffs, unsurprised when she grasped his head and pulled him down. Her breathing was harsh and the kiss sloppy as she pressed her tongue against his. Sam pulled away as the older Winchester climbed into bed in front of her, handing him the bottle of lube.

A strong hand wrapped under her thigh, heaving it up to expose her to the room. Dean lined himself up first, making sure that he took his time to sink into her pussy. No matter how many times, or how hard they took her, she always had to get through that initial stretch. She hissed out her pleasure, pulling the older man in for a kiss that ended up being more like breathing into each other's mouths as both of them were having trouble keeping up with their rapid breaths.

Now that his brother had fully sunk into the female, Sam lined himself up, his cock slick with lube. He pressed slowly into the now open ring of muscle, watching as she threw her head back at the feeling. It still took a moment, but she was able to take him more quickly than she used to, her body more familiar with the stretch of taking them both at the same time. Once his hips were flush with hers, the two men gave her a moment to settle. Her muscles were already beginning to clench over and over, giving away how sensitive she had become after multiple orgasms.

Pinned between the two men, full in a way that she could never describe, Caeley was already starting to fall apart. She couldn't think. She could barely breathe and her hands, now thankfully free, clutched at her men. She could feel her magic pulsing inside of her in a way that she wasn't quite familiar with. Was there something else to the marks that she hadn't realized? But it didn't seem to matter. All she knew was that she couldn't fight it. "Please!" With that call, both of the Winchesters started to move.

Sam couldn't help but nip and bite at her shoulder and neck, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The position didn't allow her to buck into them, because if she pressed into one of the men, it meant moving away from the other. All she could do was take what they were giving her.

Dean held her leg up, keeping her open for them as they pushed in and out, filling her over and over. Her hand was clutching at the hair on the back of his head, hers thrown back onto Sam's shoulder. His grip was going to leave bruises but he knew that she liked them. He could see the look in her eyes, heavily lidded and unable to focus. He loved seeing her lost in pleasure. Her cries filled his ears as her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath. They held her on the edge of the abyss, not allowing her to fall, but pushing her higher and higher.

It was all just too much. Their hands held on tightly. Their voices rang through the room. All she could feel was them. She wasn't sure she even remembered her own name right now. Something was brewing inside of her, something to do with her magic. Her eyes were glowing white, not that she noticed, and sparks flew from her grip on both men. She held on. It was something she felt she had to do. Over and over, they shoved their cocks into her, filling her up to capacity. If either of them were any bigger, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to take them. Their names slipped from her throat, begging them to let her break. Sam slid his hand up her chest, moving to cradle her throat, but not pressing. He wasn't close enough. She knew that they wouldn't let her fall until they were ready.

He was getting close and he knew that Dean was too. Caeley was shuddering and her internal muscles were clenching down, over and over. It was becoming too much. Wanting to feel his woman break, he clutched at her throat and gripped her waist tightly. He could see his brother dig his fingers into her thigh, his other hand moving to clutch the back of her head, pinning her completely between them.

That was it. Her breath choked on her throat and her glowing white eyes rolled into the back of her head. Words slipped from her lips but when they asked her later, she couldn't remember what they were or that she had even said them. Both Winchesters cried out, her muscles clamping down like vices around their cocks. They broke at the same time, filling her with cum. The matching marks that decorated their skin heated, sending further pleasure through their systems. The magic was completed, permanently binding them together. Not that she knew it, but it was the final piece of the puzzle. It had been why the trio was so needy, unable to keep their hands to themselves. The old magic had needed something else and this was the only way they could finish the spell.

It took a bit, but Sam slowly came back to himself. He could still feel the thrum of pleasure under his skin, particularly where it was pressed against the redhead's. He was exhausted and had no interest in moving, despite knowing that he needed to clean himself and Caeley up. Lifting his head from where it was tucked into his girl's neck, he noticed that Dean was in the same shape. She, on the other hand, had settled into that barely conscious state and had quickly fallen asleep. Her grip was loose on his arm that wrapped around her to still cradle her throat, as if she still wanted to hold onto him even in her slumber.

The elder could feel that something was different. He had seen that flash of white light that had sparked from the mark on Caeley's chest and wondered if his and Sam's had done the same. "Do you feel it?" he slurred out.

It took him a moment, but he noticed the difference, even from this afternoon. He just didn't know how to explain it. "Yeah. Any idea what it is?"

"Nope."

"Feels good though." He allowed his hand to rest over her chest, pressing it flat. He could feel a difference when his skin wasn't touching hers. This was going to be interesting. They already had felt better when they were in physical contact, but this was a very different level.

"Yeah. It does."

“Think she knows?”

“Not sure. We’ll have to wait for her to wake up.”

“Sleep does sound good.”

“Gotta clean up first.” Both men pulled out of the unconscious female with a hiss or a gasp, leaving trails of cum on the inside of her thigh. He watched his brother move to the sink, cleaning up and returning with a damp rag. Their girl was easy to maneuver and clean up and they let her curl into her pillow between them. Dean reached for the blankets, throwing them over all three of them. It was hard to pull the witch into both of them, but they each felt like they needed to be touching her; the magic was too new. The elder hunter settled for grasping her hand while Sam looped a hand over her hip, keeping the physical connections. Finally, they were as they were supposed to be, certain in the fact that they were in love and that it was returned.


End file.
